


Starmates (Ita)

by HedaIzzy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Commander Lexa (The 100), Eyes, F/F, Hearts, Heda Lexa (The 100), Love, Peace, Romance, Soulmates, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaIzzy/pseuds/HedaIzzy
Summary: Lexa e Clarke stanno provando a mantenere la pace, ma i loro cuori stanno cercando qualcos'altro. Tra mille problemi e situazioni da gestire, il bagliore negli occhi di una fa innamorare l'altra.Un viaggio nei loro pensieri.Un uragano di emozioni.





	1. Questa è la tua storia, Lexa

Lexa's pov  
Sono passati due giorni da quando Clarke ha tentato di uccidermi. Non riesco a togliermi quell'immagine dalla testa. È diventata così, per causa mia? Il mio tradimento a Mount Weather l'ha costretta a compiere azioni che le hanno segnato la vita. Dio solo sa quanto mi sia costato guardarla negli occhi, quegli occhi, e doverla lasciare lì da sola. Erano giorni che i comandanti nella mia testa cercavano di comunicare con me e mi spingevano a rompere l'alleanza con gli Skaikru, ma fino a quel momento ero riuscita a rimanere lucida e a rispettare la mia volontà. Poi, avendo visto la mia gente finalmente libera dalle torture della montagna, ho dovuto scegliere. Il patto è stato necessario affinché la mia gente ricordi che sarà sempre al primo posto per me. Ma è davvero così, ora? Non riesco a restare lucida, continuo a vedere gli occhi di Clarke, gli stessi che sorridevano quando mi guardava e mi diceva "L'hai già fatto tu" , ora sono colmi di rabbia e delusione. Ancora peggio, quando mi ha messo il coltello alla gola, erano spenti, cupi, come se non provasse nulla. Poi, è scoppiata e sono arrivate le lacrime. Lacrime che io ho causato. Le ho detto che era libera di andare, ma non l'ho fatto per lei. Incrociare il suo sguardo e vedere l'odio ed il disgusto nei miei confronti mi sta distruggendo. Non volevo se ne andasse. E lei non l'ha fatto. Mi ha stupito di nuovo, ha accettato la mia proposta: ora il suo popolo si unirà al mio come tredicesimo clan. Nonostante continuasse a guardarmi con disprezzo mentre lo diceva, sono riuscita a respirare tranquillamente per qualche secondo, forse ha capito che per mantenere la pace è necessaria la mia autorità. È un inizio, ora sta a me non deluderla di nuovo.  
Quando il sole sarà al sommo, Clarke dovrà incontrare la madre, per spiegarle le condizioni dell'alleanza. Sento bussare alla porta. È Titus ad entrare dicendo: "Comandante, Wanheda ha richiesto di vederla". Annuisco acconsentendo a vederla. Ovviamente. Spero solo che non abbia cambiato idea, se decide di tornare ad Arkadia, l'avrò persa per sempre. Clarke entra e viene spedita verso di me. Noto che nei suoi occhi è tornata un po' di quella luce che mi ricorda quelli di mia madre. Ricordo tutto di lei, probabilmente senza di lei non avrei mai superato la morte di mio padre e avrei reso vani i suoi insegnamenti. Ero sul punto di mollare tutto. Ma quella luce nei suoi occhi mentre mi parlava mi ha fatto restare. Nei suoi occhi vedevo emozioni, coraggio e forza. I stessi tratti che rivedo in quelli di Clarke. Quando li guardo a volte devo nascondere i brividi che mi provocano i ricordi. "...è probabile che inizialmente siano contrari alla coalizione" sta dicendo Clarke. Mi accorgo di non aver sentito la prima parte del discorso e probabilmente anche lei se ne è accorta, perché mi sta fissando con aria interrogativa. Nella mia testa c'è un uragano di ricordi e di pensieri dei comandanti che mi hanno preceduta, ma c'è dell'altro. Agitazione, sentimento. Clarke dice che probabilmente è meglio affrontare quell'argomento più tardi, quando sarò più lucida, e a quel punto temo che se ne vada, ma mi stupisce di nuovo dicendo: " Comandante, perché tutte queste candele? È un'usanza abituale dei Trikru?". Mi sento affogare. Come è possibile che questa ragazza riesca sempre a pormi domande che mi obbligano a parlarle di me e del mio passato? Tuttavia mi sta ancora guardando negli occhi, e riesco a notare una scintilla di curiosità oltre alla luce che li caratterizza. Cavolo, non ne ho mai parlato a nessuno ma non riesco a deludere quegli occhi, non di nuovo. Le faccio cenno di sedersi sul letto e faccio lo stesso, stando attenta a restare distante in modo tale da evitare contatti che potrebbero essere sgraditi da lei che ancora mi odia profondamente, o almeno così sembra finora. Inizio a parlare fissando alternativamente la candela sul letto e gli occhi di Clarke. "Quando avevo 12 anni, mio padre non tornò da una missione di spionaggio in una delle terre vicine. Mia madre continuava a ripetermi che sarebbe tornato, ma non ero mai stata brava a credere alla gente e restai in angoscia per giorni, se non settimane, in attesa del suo ritorno. Una mattina mi svegliai sentendo bussare alla porta, da dove entrarono mia madre ed Anya, che allora era il comandante, e mi spiegarono che mio padre era rimasto ucciso in un combattimento. La sera il corpo sarebbe stato bruciato come era usanza fare con i defunti. Dopo quelle settimane di angoscia credevo che avrei accettato meglio la notizia essendomi preparata, ma non fu cosi. Non piansi, quello non lo faccio dalla nascita, probabilmente. Restai semplicemente immobile e chiesi di restare sola. Passai tutto il giorno a ricordarlo. A ricordare ogni sua parola, ogni suo gesto, ogni suo insegnamento. Poco prima della cerimonia del fuoco, mia mamma entrò in camera. lo avevo scelto di fuggire e restare sola per un po', non riuscivo a restare lì, ogni cosa mi ricordava di lui. Mia madre aveva probabilmente capito le mie intenzioni, perché si inginocchiò davanti a me e mi fissò negli occhi. Mi disse di non farlo, che avrei reso vani tutti gli insegnamenti di mio padre. Mi disse che aveva bisogno di me. La luce nei suoi occhi venne sostituita dalle lacrime. In quel momento decisi di restare, sin da bambina i miei genitori mi preparavano per diventare comandante, ed ora avevo un motivo in più per farlo. Mio padre. Andammo alla cerimonia ed Anya mi chiamò accanto a se per appiccare il fuoco. 'You gouplei ste udon' furono le ultime parole di tutti. La sera tardi, tornata nella mia stanza trovai mia madre sul letto, con una candela spenta in mano. Mi sedetti accanto a lei".  
Presa dal ricordo non riesco a nascondere i brividi stavolta, e mi accorgo che Clarke lo ha notato. Alzo la testa e continuo a parlare, sperando di spostare la sua attenzione. "Mi disse che c'è un motivo per cui quando un terrestre muore, ripetiamo la stessa frase per tutti. 'La vita è una lotta, Lexa, ricorda le parole di tuo padre. Quando una persona muore, si dice che la sua lotta è finita, ma non credo sia questo il suo caso. Lui ora deve lottare per te, per proteggerti e ricorda che sarà sempre al tuo fianco.' Mi disse di accendere la candela con lei e lo feci. Quella candela era il simbolo che mio padre continuava a lottare per me. Così continuai ad allenarmi e a seguire le lezioni di Titus, ogni sera tornavo a controllare se la candela era accesa ancora. Lo era sempre. Quando Anya morì, uccisi gli altri Natblida e divenni il nuovo comandante. La sera trovai la candela spenta. Pensai che la lotta di mio padre era finita, ed ora stava a me continuare la mia. Una delle prime cose che feci fu il tatuaggio che ho dietro la schiena. Poi imposi che per ogni terrestre che moriva, venisse accesa una candela dai suoi cari. Questa sarebbe stata posta a Polis, dove era più rappresentativa per la persona per cui era stata accesa. È un modo perché le perdite continuino ad essere con noi".  
Clarke è davanti a me, e noto che cerca di parlare ma si ferma. Nei suoi occhi ora la luce è più intensa che mai. Vorrei restare a fissarli per ore, ma lei interrompe il silenzio dicendo: "Avevo ragione quando dicevo che mi avevi fatto cambiare idea su voi terrestri. È una storia stupenda, Lexa ed è la tua storia. Sono felice che tu ne abbia parlato con me".  
Sentirmi chiamare di nuovo Lexa mi scuote, non lo faceva da prima del mio tradimento. Il mio cuore manca un battito e mi accorgo che sto ancora fissando i suoi occhi, e che non sto nemmeno sbattendo le palpebre. Mi riprendo subito ed alzo lo sguardo, cambiando discorso. "Clarke, tra poco tua madre sarà qui, è meglio che tu vada a prepararti". Lei si alza dal letto e se ne va, dopo aver detto: "A dopo, Lex...ehm... comandante". Non riesco a trattenere un sorriso, che però lei non nota perché è già uscita. Ha di nuovo pronunciato il mio nome. Non so quanto valga per lei quello che le ho appena raccontato, ma per me ha un valore enorme. Non lo avevo mai raccontato a nessuno, nemmeno a Costia, e non pensavo che lo avrei mai fatto. Forse nei suoi occhi c'è ancora più luce che in quelli di mia madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	2. Occhi verdi e sorrisi abbozzati

Lexa's pov  
La cerimonia che annetteva gli Skaikru alla coalizione come tredicesimo clan stava andando bene, quando è arrivato Bellamy con qualcuno dei suoi. Azgeda ha infranto gli accordi, ha tradito la coalizione ed ha sterminato parte del popolo del cielo. Abby, Kane e Bellamy sono tornati ad Arkadia per schierare le loro forze, Clarke è rimasta al mio fianco. Non ha esitato un attimo. So che ha detto loro che lo ha fatto perché io mantenga la mia parola, ma credo stia iniziando a fidarsi di me. Proprio per questo motivo, ora che siamo solo io, lei e Titus qui, sto aspettando che lui ci lasci sole. Clarke cammina avanti e indietro nella stanza, e vorrei andare a parlarle, solo per rassicurarla. Prima di uscire, Titus mi dice di stare attenta a quello che faccio. Probabilmente neanche lui è d'accordo con l'annessione del tredicesimo clan, perché pensa che mi ponga in una posizione pericolosa, e causi una ribellione. Non sarà cosi. Porterò la pace, e per farlo sono necessarie scelte difficili, anche se queste dovessero mettermi in pericolo. Basta che non mettano in pericolo lei. Clarke. Quando ho detto a Bellamy che sarebbe stata sotto la mia protezione ero più che sincera. Non permetterò che le accada nulla, non dopo che ha ricominciato ad avere un minimo di fiducia in me dopo il mio tradimento a Mont Weather.  
Siamo solo noi due nella stanza, e Clarke non perde tempo e inizia a farmi domande sull'accaduto alla sua gente. "La nostra gente" la correggo, e vedo che nei suoi occhi la luce di emozioni è in parte sostituita dall'ansia. Questa sera ho bisogno di vederli splendere per davvero, ho bisogno di sapere che lei è tranquilla. Quello che accadrà nelle prossime ore potrebbe comportare pericoli per tutti i clan. Sta a me gestire tutto, ma in qualche modo sento di aver bisogno di Clarke, della sua luce, del suo splendore. Tuttavia le ferite che io le ho causato sono ancora aperte, perché inizia a dire: "Se mi tradisci un'altra volta..." ma non la faccio finire di parlare.  
Mi inginocchio davanti a lei, notando il riflesso delle candele nei suoi occhi. Mi torna in mente il ricordo dell'altra sera, quando le ho parlato di mio padre, e dell'usanza delle candele per i defunti. Mi ero detta di non fare più lo stesso errore, di non aprire il mio cuore ad una persona, di non farle conoscere le mie debolezze. Eppure sto di nuovo facendo qualcosa che non ho mai fatto. Mi accorgo del suo sguardo sorpreso quando torno a guardarla. Non se lo aspettava. "Io giuro lealtà a te, Clarke kom Skaikru. Giuro di trattare le tue necessità come se fossero le mie, ed il tuo popolo, come il mio popolo". Sono le parole che mi escono dalla bocca, senza che io debba sforzarmi a pensarci. Volevo dirgliele da tempo. Voglio che lei resti qui a Polis, ma non solo per il suo popolo. Voglio che impari a conoscerci. E conquistare la sua fiducia è un buon inizio, credo.  
Mi porge la mano per aiutarmi ad alzarmi. Per la prima volta è lei a guardarmi negli occhi come se vi fosse un qualcosa dentro. Vorrei che lei potesse vedere la luce che vedo nei suoi. Magari capirebbe che sono sincera, e che non riuscirei a tradirli di nuovo. 

Clarke's pov  
Lexa si è appena inginocchiata davanti a me, e mi ha giurato fedeltà. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato. Soprattutto, non mi sarei mai aspettata il vuoto che ho sentito nella pancia quando lo ha fatto. Forse ero solo sorpresa. L'ho aiutata ad alzarsi, ed ora stiamo fissando ognuna negli occhi dell'altra. Ricordo che nemmeno l'altra sera, quando mi aveva raccontato del suo passato, lo avevo fatto. Avevo paura di incrociare il suo sguardo per troppo tempo. Avevo paura che mi ci sarei persa, e che lei stesse facendo tutto ciò per avere la mia fiducia e tradirla di nuovo. Ma ora che sto fissando i suoi occhi, non vedo altro. Mi sembra di vederci il mio riflesso. Sono di un verde così intenso che non mi stupisce che lei sia una Terrestre. In quegli occhi ci leggo forza, coraggio, saggezza e... qualcos'altro. Qualcosa che non avrei mai immaginato di vederci. Fragilità. Chissà se lei se ne rende conto. Sapevo che oltre ad essere il comandante è una ragazza, e prova emozioni quanto me, ma quello che diceva sempre, "L'amore è debolezza" spesso mi faceva pensare che lei non ne avesse. Quindi cosa significa se vedo debolezza nei suoi occhi, adesso?  
Noto che oramai è sera inoltrata, e il cielo è diventato da arancione a blu scuro, quasi nero. Se non fosse per le stelle ne avrei paura. Torno a guardare Lexa, che non ha ancora parlato dopo il giuramento e decido di rompere il ghiaccio: "È notte oramai, comandante". Mi avvicino alla finestra e noto che lei fa lo stesso. Restiamo per qualche minuto a vedere le stelle, e ogni tanto le guardo riflesse nei suoi occhi verdi. Spero non se ne accorga, ma ad un certo punto lo faccio così insistentemente che probabilmente lo avrà notato. Non mi interessa, è uno spettacolo bellissimo. Per un momento mi passa in mente il pensiero dei nostri popoli che vengono in contatto. Le stelle, nel verde di una foresta.  
Non so se per il contatto visivo o per ciò che mi ha raccontato l'altra sera, che inizio a parlare. "Ti sei mai chiesta il motivo per cui siamo scesi sulla Terra?" Alza le sopracciglia, come se volesse saperlo da tempo, ma non avesse mai avuto l'occasione di farlo. "Mio padre scoprí che l'ossigeno disponibile stava per terminare. Sapeva anche che il consiglio voleva mantenere la notizia riservata, ma non lo riteneva giusto. Io lo sapevo perché sentii quando lo spiegò a mia madre. A quei tempi Wells era il mio migliore amico, oltre ad essere il figlio del cancelliere Jaha. Raccontai tutto a lui, sapendo che non mi avrebbe mai tradita". Noto che alla parola "tradita" abbassa lo sguardo, interrompendo il contatto visivo, e non posso fare a meno di chiedermi come abbia passato lei il periodo dopo il suo tradimento a Mont Weather. D'altronde, ci aveva aiutate fino all'ultimo momento, e quando se ne era andata non avevamo realmente bisogno del suo popolo. Ero così colma di odio verso me stessa, per aver tirato giù quella leva, che davo la colpa a lei.  
Mi accorgo di essermi interrotta e riprendo subito. "Pochi giorni dopo mio padre venne arrestato, e giustiziato. Prima di andarsene mi aveva regalato il suo orologio. È l'unico ricordo che ho di lui qui sulla Terra. Ero distrutta, avevo un rapporto speciale con lui, persino più profondo di quello con mia madre. Mi infuriai con Wells e il nostro legame si spezzò. Ogni giorno pensavo a mio padre, ai nostri momenti insieme. Mi ripetevo si essere forte quanto lui". Lexa mi interrompe dicendo: "Tu sei forte, Clarke. Te lo avevo già detto, il tuo cuore non mostra segni di debolezza. È per questo che tu sei tu. È per questo che ora ti chiamano Wanheda. Tutti vedono la tua forza, io per prima. Sembra che tu sia stata istruita come un comandante. È per questo che ho bisogno di te...".  
Noto che stava per aggiungere qualcos'altro ma si ferma. Stupita da quelle parole non posso fare altro che annuire e ricomincio a parlare. "Il giorno della sua morte, capii che non era stato Wells a tradirmi. Era stata mia madre e non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo a me stessa, Lexa".  
Quando pronuncio il suo nome sussulta e mi guarda impaurita, come se non volesse farmelo notare. Faccio finta di non averla vista. "Quando Wells morì, mi sentii in colpa e capii che persona meravigliosa era. Mi aveva permesso di odiarlo per anni pur di proteggermi. Tutto l'odio ora era verso mia madre. Quando Raven aveva aggiustato la radio, avevo avuto modo di parlarle e di sputarle in faccia il mio odio. Quando aveva provato a giustificarsi strappai i cavi e interruppi la comunicazione. Sentirla piangere probabilmente mi avrebbe portato a perdonarla e non volevo. A quei tempi le mie emozioni erano una debolezza, lo erano da sempre. Fino alla morte di Finn. Tu mi hai aiutato. Probabilmente non l'avrei mai superata senza di te. All'inizio non comprendevo la tua idea, non riuscivo a capacitarmi del fatto che tu pensassi all'amore come una debolezza. Ma Finn mi perseguitava, lo vedevo ovunque. Stavo per impazzire. Quando per l'ennesima volta mi è apparso davanti, gli ho detto di lasciarmi stare. Che l'amore è una debolezza. Ed è sparito.  
Lexa abbozza un sorriso. È la seconda volta che lo fa, la prima era quando stavamo cercando di salvarci dal Pauna e mi aveva parlato del suo spirito. È davvero bellissima quando sorride. È una cosa così rara che non riesci a non farlo anche tu, quando lo fa. Mi viene spontaneo chiedermi con chi altro lo facesse. I nostri occhi si incontrano di nuovo e lei inizia a parlare. Non so se riesco ad ascoltarla lucidamente, perché mentre sorride i suoi occhi sono così luminosi da accecare. Piu di qualunque stella che io avessi mai visto dall'Arca.

Lexa's pov  
"Sai Clarke, probabilmente tua madre ha pensato che proteggere te e la sua gente avrebbe comportato il sacrificio di tuo padre. Un po' come me a Mont Weather. È stata la scelta più difficile che io abbia mai dovuto fare e credimi, come comandante ce ne sono molte ogni giorno. Ma erano giorni che i comandanti nella mia testa mi tormentavano, non volevano la nostra alleanza. Li avevo sempre respinti, ma quella volta non ci ero riuscita. Sapevo che saresti stata forte, e ho deciso di permetterti di renderti conto di quanto lo fossi. I giorni successivi sono stati terribili. Da comandante non avevo mai tradito un'alleanza. Ma non era quello l'unico motivo. Io... beh io avevo iniziato a tenere a te. Di notte sognavo il tuo sguardo mentre abbassavi quella leva, e mi svegliavo quando al posto del tuo appariva il mio. Il tuo odio verso te stessa, l'ho causato io. È per questo che ora mi sento in dovere di proteggere te ed il tuo popolo. Tu probabilmente non ne hai bisogno, ma loro si. Li hai sempre protetti tu, ma lascia che ora sia io a farlo e a prendere decisioni difficili. Resta al mio fianco ed aiutami, ma smetti di odiarti. Ogni azione ne causa un'altra. Sta a noi ora occuparci di portare la pace. E lo faremo.  
Abbasso lo sguardo quando Clarke inizia a parlare. "Lo faremo insieme. Non pensare nemmeno di farlo da sola. Per tutto questo tempo, voltavo l'odio verso me stessa a te. L'altra sera, quando mi hai raccontato di tuo padre, la notte ho faticato ad addormentarmi. È stato lì che ho detto addio all'odio verso me stessa. È stato grazie a te. Io non potrei mai odiarti, Lexa. Le scelte che faremo ora saranno sicuramente diverse dalle precedenti". Ci prendiamo gli avambracci ed insieme diciamo "Al futuro del nostro popolo".  
Poi Clarke torna nella sua stanza, dicendo "Buonanotte, Lexa". Oramai non mi chiama più comandante o Heda quando siamo sole. Io ricambio con un "Buonanotte, Clarke". Quando mi sdraio sul letto e chiudo gli occhi, non posso fare a meno di pensare al fatto che ognuna di noi conosce cose dell'altra che nessuno sa. Mi addormento sorridendo.

Clarke's pov  
Arrivata nella mia stanza mi sdraio sul letto con le mani dietro la testa, e guardo verso la finestra.  
Le stelle brillano più di prima, e sembra che vogliano prendermi in giro quando le rivedo negli occhi di Lexa. Mi addormento e sogno occhi verdi e sorrisi abbozzati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	3. Grazie per essere rimasta

Lexa's pov  
Quando durante l'assemblea la regina Nia ha avviato il colpo di stato, avevo già intuito i suoi propositi. Sapevo che quel che voleva era una sfida per ottenere il trono, ed inizialmente ero dell'idea di schierare uno dei miei combattenti più promettenti, Aden per esempio. Ho allenato quel ragazzo così a lungo che è persino più forte di me prima del mio Conclave. Quando la mia lotta sarà finita, sarà un ottimo successore. Tuttavia quando Nia si è rivolta a Clarke durante l'assemblea, con quel tono di disprezzo, sono andata su tutte le furie. Sin da lì avevo deciso che sarei scesa sul campo di battaglia io stessa. Per il mio popolo, per onorare gli insegnamenti di mio padre, per me... e per Clarke. Doveva sapere che con me è al sicuro. Tuttavia il modo in cui mi ha guardato, anche solo l'espressione nei suoi occhi, mi hanno fatto sentire in colpa. Della loro luce divina non c'era nulla, solo paura. Terrore, quasi. Ma per quale motivo? La testa mi porta a pensare che se io perdessi il duello e se morissi, probabilmente lei verrebbe uccisa e il suo popolo distrutto. Ma il cuore, lo stesso che mi ero promessa di non riaprire a nessuno, continua ad accelerare tanto da togliermi il respiro. Possibile che Clarke si sia preoccupata per me? Di perdermi? No, impossibile. Per Clarke la sua gente viene prima di tutto. Con loro vivono i suoi amici, sua madre. Probabilmente io sono solo il comandante per lei, nonostante l'accaduto della sera precedente. Si è aperta a me, mi ha parlato di suo padre come io le avevo parlato del mio. Per non parlare del modo in cui mi fissava gli occhi mentre io guardavo le stelle. Credeva che non me ne fossi accorta, ma invece lo avevo notato benissimo. Chissà cosa ci vedeva. Quando li guardo allo specchio, li vedo spenti, di un verde intenso e privo di emozioni. Perché è cosi che mi vedono tutti. Lo spirito del comandante risiede in me, così come i suoi valori. È proprio per questo che le emozioni non devono offuscare il mio pensiero. L'amore è una debolezza, l'amore finisce, spezza i cuori. A volte rovina la vita delle persone. Sentirsi privati della persona che si ama, è probabilmente il dolore più intenso che si possa provare. Più di ogni ferita in battaglia.  
Scuoto la testa scacciando quelle riflessioni. Come sono arrivata a questo punto? Che senso ha pensare all'amore ora che sto indossando l'armatura da battaglia per scendere nell'arena? Non ha senso. I comandanti nella mia testa sono agitatissimi, e percepisco parecchia rabbia e preoccupazione nelle loro menti. Le stesse che percepivo negli occhi di Clarke quando ha tentato di dissuadermi dal volere scendere in battaglia. Aveva persino rischiato la sua vita cercando di avvelenare Nia, per salvare la mia. Era stata lei ad informarci dell'esistenza di una Natblida della regione del ghiaccio, per cui mi chiedo se le sue preoccupazioni siano dovute al fatto che nel caso in cui Aden avesse perso il Conclave contro Ontari, nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato del suo popolo. È proprio per questo che oggi sopravviverò. Ricordo il momento nella tenda, quando per la prima volta l'avevo baciata. Lei aveva detto che la vita dovrebbe essere più che semplice sopravvivenza. Che ci meritiamo di meglio. Allora non credevo pienamente in quella tesi, ma ora sto iniziando a ritenerla esatta. Le ultime parole che Clarke mi ha detto: "Non starò lì seduta a guardarti morire" continuano a tornarmi in mente, sostituendo perfino i pensieri dei comandanti. Lei non verrà al mio duello. È sicura che io non abbia speranze contro Roan, e probabilmente mentre io combatterò starà cercando un modo per salvare il suo popolo se le cose dovessero andare male. L'idea che resti nella sua stanza a preoccuparsi per me mi galleggia nella mente, ma ho paura che sia solo una stupida speranza. L'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato sono stata insopportabile con lei. Le ho detto di lasciarmi andare, che non poteva impedirlo, per farla arrabbiare. Se lei è arrabbiata con me, probabilmente non soffrirà se oggi morirò. O almeno, non rischierà di nuovo la sua vita tentando di salvarmi. Nella mia testa si sta facendo largo il ricordo di noi che combattiamo insieme il Pauna. "Perchè ho bisogno di te" erano state le sue parole. Essere così vicina alla morte non era mai stato più bello. "Il tuo cuore non mostra segni di debolezza" le avevo detto. Il mio invece ora ne ha uno, ed è lei.

Clarke's pov  
È ora, tra qualche minuto lo scontro avrà inizio. Sono terrorizzata per Lexa. Non l'ho mai vista combattere, ma ho visto Roan e so che tipo di avversario si troverà davanti. Sento le parole di Titus e le grida del pubblico, per cui il duello sta per cominciare. Ho bisogno di vedere Lexa, di incrociare i suoi occhi verdi e poterci vedere la luce del sole, per ricordare le stelle che vi erano la sera precedente. Quella sera sembrava davvero che le stelle la proteggessero. Brillavano attorno a lei, ma la sua luce era ancora più intensa. Un fuoco celeste. Mi faccio largo tra la folla ed il mio cuore perde un battito. Lexa mi ha già visto, sta guardando verso di me con la bocca socchiusa per la sorpresa e gli occhi sgranati. Improvvisamente rivedo in lei la fragilità che avevo visto quella sera. Non credeva che io sarei venuta, più volte aveva tentato di farmi perdere le speranze dal salvarla ed io mi ero sempre infuriata con lei. Ma ora la guardo e vedo una ragazza. Una ragazza semplice, bellissima, con occhi profondi che scavano fino all'anima. Una ragazza con una pittura di guerra in faccia e un'armatura probabilmente più pesante di lei avvolta intorno al corpo. Improvvisamente tutte le mie ansie spariscono, non l'avevo mai vista cosi forte. "Lieta di vederti" dice interrompendo l'interminabile momento di silenzio. "Anche io" rispondo e lei cambia subito espressione voltandosi e sguainando la spada. Quando chiudo gli occhi sento un colpo e capisco che il combattimento è iniziato. Qualsiasi nome si possa attribuire alla paura che sento dentro, è di certo l'emozione più forte che io abbia mai provato.

Lexa's pov  
È venuta. Clarke è qui. Il mio cuore si tranquillizza, e sento la mente più lucida. Riesco a respingere il colpo che Roan sperava di sferrarmi all'improvviso, e passo all'attacco. Quando le nostre spade entrano in contatto, sento il pericolo sulla mia pelle. Fisicamente Roan è molto più dotato di me, ed è per questo che utilizzo gli insegnamenti di mio padre. "Sfrutta il momento, rendi impercettibile ogni mossa" mi ripeto. Poi la vedo. La spada che Roan sta utilizzando appartiene alla regina Nia. È la stessa che ha tranciato il collo di Costia quando l'ha uccisa. La rabbia prevale in me e inizio a stringere la lama, con il sangue che la sporca. Mi alzo e riesco a privare Roan delle sue armi. Astuto come è, si procura una lancia da un combattente vicino e torna all'attacco. Riesce a privarmi delle mie due spade e sono a terra prima anche di averlo realizzato. La vedo, vedo Clarke. Nella mia testa vedo i suoi occhi, la luce in quell'azzurro profondo. Non posso lasciarla, non ora. Non ora che la vita è realmente molto più che sopravvivere. Vorrei poterglielo dire a parole. Schivo il colpo che poteva essere fatale e colpisco Roan alla parte posteriore del ginocchio, facendolo cadere. Mi rialzo e combatto, fino a quando lui non resta disteso a terra, senza alcuna speranza. Nemmeno un minuto fa ero io in quella posizione. Ma io ho Clarke, nei suoi occhi trovo la forza di cui ho bisogno per combattere. Lui non ha nessuno. Non merita di morire. Costia non meritava di morire. Solo una persona deve morire, e in questo preciso istante.  
Lancio con tutta la forza che ho in corpo la lancia verso Nia, che viene colpita nel petto e muore all'istante. Sangue chiama sangue. "La regina è morta!" urlo. "Lunga vita al re!".  
Sento il pubblico che urla entusiasta e sto ancora cercando nella folla una luce, che però non appare. Quando la trovo, è indescrivibile la sensazione di sollievo che provo. Temevo che non l'avrei mai rivista. È sbalordita, e la sua luce negli occhi è più intensa che mai. Accenna un sorriso quando si accorge che la guardo. Vorrei sapesse che ho pensato a lei quando tutto stava per finire. Quando avevo un'unica possibilità di pensiero, in quello che poteva essere l'ultimo istante della mia vita, ho pensato a lei. Mi ha dato forza. Forse l'amore non è debolezza. È la fonte di forza piú grande di questa vita.

Clarke's pov  
Non sto ancora realizzando l'accaduto, ma so che sto fissando Lexa. Sta sorridendo, con aria soddisfatta. Mi accorgo che il suo sguardo va oltre me, e quando mi volto non noto nessuno. Probabilmente è sovrappensiero, anche lei è sconvolta dall'accaduto. Mi concedo qualche minuto per ammirarla così, vestita da combattente. È davvero temibile, nata per lottare. Nata per vincere. È probabilmente la persona più forte che io abbia mai visto. Il solo guardarla ora, mi fa sentire al sicuro. Sin dalla nascita, era destinata a diventare comandante. E forse, io ero destinata ad incontrarla. Non riesco a comprendere le scene che mi vengono nella mente, ma una in particolare vi resta impressa. "Sei nata per questo, Clarke. Proprio come me" erano state le sue parole. Non mi sono mai sentita vicino a lei quanto in questo momento.

Sono passate un paio di ore dal combattimento, e non sono ancora riuscita a vedere Lexa. È strano anche solo pensare alla quantità di emozioni, ricordi e parole mi siano passate per la testa. Proprio quando sto cercando di capirci qualcosa di concreto, sento bussare. È incredibile la sensazione che il mio cuore batta allo stesso tempo della mano al di là della porta. 

Lexa's pov  
Quando Clarke apre la porta, i suoi occhi incontrano subito i miei. "È un te lo avevo detto?" dice prima che io possa parlare. "No, è un grazie" rispondo. Dio solo sa quanto per me queste parole abbiamo significato. Senza di lei, sarei morta. Lei annuisce, e mi invita ad entrare offrendosi di cambiarmi le bende. Guarda la mia mano con angoscia, e per un attimo resto sorpresa da quella dimostrazione di tenerezza nei miei confronti. Tutti mi vedono come Heda, nessuno mostra mai sentimenti oltre al rispetto e alla paura per me. Nessuno, fino ad ora. Quando ci sediamo e Clarke inizia a cambiarmi la benda sulla mano, interrompe il silenzio chiedendomi del futuro di Ontari. Le rispondo che dopo la mia morte anche lei avrà il diritto di partecipare al Conclave. È allora che lei incrocia il mio sguardo sorridendo mentre dice "Parli mai di qualcosa che non sia la tua morte?" ed io, sorrido. Mentre la guardo maneggiare le bende e la mia mano, noto che è sorpresa dal fatto che non sento dolore quando stringe. Con l'allenamento che seguo sin da bambina, il controllo del dolore è uno dei concetti base, ma per lei forse non è così. Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto sapere cosa studiava lei sull'Arca, e se tra i loro argomenti di studio vi erano anche supposizioni su una possibile vita terrestre. Sorprendo me stessa quando le dico: "Grazie per essere rimasta".

Clarke's pov  
Lexa mi sta ringraziando per essere rimasta con lei. Un po' sorpresa rispondo che ho fatto quel che era giusto per il mio popolo, e noto che lei abbassa lo sguardo, con aria delusa. Decido così di cambiare discorso: "I tuoi ambasciatori ti hanno tradita, cosa farai adesso?" e lei risponde con le mie stesse parole di prima. Resto a guardarla negli occhi, ed il mio sguardo scende al labbro rotto, facendomi tornare in mente il momento del nostro primo bacio nella tenda. Mi fermo un istante prima di sorridere al ricordo, e mi alzo. "Reshop, Heda" dico sperando che non si sia accorta del mio comportamento strano. Non credo che stasera sia il caso di restare a parlare, dato che mi tornano in mente ricordi con lei nei momenti meno opportuni. Quando alza lo sguardo per guardarmi, mi accorgo di non averla mai vista così tranquilla. Ha i capelli sciolti, senza le tipiche trecce, e non indossa la veste da comandante. Le fasce ed i lividi le danno un'aria ancora più fragile, l'esatto opposto della ragazza tosta che prima ha ucciso la regina con una lancia. 

Lexa's pov  
Clarke mi ha dato la buonanotte nella lingua terrestre, e mi viene spontaneo chiedermi se sia un passo indietro, dato che mi ero illusa che mi avrebbe chiamato solo Lexa quando siamo sole. Forse l'ha fatto per sottolineare la forza che ho dimostrato oggi, mi ripeto. Poi mi alzo dicendole: "Buonanotte ambasciatore" e sorridendo, di nuovo. Quando sto per andarmene mi giro a guardarla, e noto che anche lei ha sorriso.  
Quando rientro nella mia stanza, mi rendo conto di essere vestita già per andare a letto, e che non ci avevo pensato minimamente prima di andare da Clarke. Nessuno mi ha mai vista così, e mi chiedo se lei se ne sia resa conto. Prima di addormentarmi tocco la benda sulla mano, e non riesco a trattenere un sorriso. Mi sento così stupida che mi costringo a chiudere gli occhi per addormentarmi. Ma so già che stanotte la mia testa ed il mio cuore saranno da un'altra parte.

Clarke's pov  
Sono sdraiata nel letto, e nella mia mente ho ancora quel turbine di ricordi con Lexa che non mi fa dormire. Possibile che il solo pensiero di perderla per sempre mi abbia portato a questo? Mi addormento guardando le candele di fronte al mio letto, ripensando al suo racconto di poche sere prima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	4. La direzione del cuore

Lexa's Pov  
Sono passate ore da quando mi sono messa a letto, e ancora non sono riuscita ad addormentarmi. Chiunque direbbe che è per l'adrenalina del combattimento, ma so perfettamente che non è così. Poche ore fa, mi sono trovata davanti alla morte. Tutto stava per finire, io avrei trovato la pace ed il mio spirito il nuovo comandante. La cosa peggiore è che avevo rinunciato, credevo di avere perso. Sino a quando il mio cuore ha fatto in modo che spegnessi la testa, costringendomi ad ascoltarlo. Clarke era davanti a me, ero convinta di poterla persino toccare. I suoi occhi incrociavano i miei, e vi vedevo il mio riflesso. Quando mi sono rialzata, ho agito completamente con la testa da un'altra parte, come se il mio corpo sapesse da solo cosa fare. Ho continuato a vedere gli occhi di Clarke tutto il tempo, sino a quando ho lanciato la lancia verso Nia. In quel momento l'immenso azzurro è scomparso, ed io sono tornata alla realtà. La cosa più bella è che quando mi sono voltata, lei e la sua luce erano davvero lì a guardarmi. Per la prima volta mi sono sentita una stupida ragazza normale, perché avrei voluto correrle incontro per abbracciarla. In quel momento nulla contava, né il fatto che avessi vinto l'incontro, né le urla della mia gente che applaudiva. Contava solo lei. Lei è stata il mio ultimo pensiero in punto di morte, e l'angelo che mi ha convinta a restarle accanto.  
Noto che fuori alla finestra il cielo inizia a schiarirsi, e temo sia già l'alba. Un'intera notte insonne, a pensare a Clarke. Ricordo quando le avevo detto che un buon capo deve sempre sapere quando è il momento di spegnere tutto e riposarsi. Lei era agitata per il suo popolo, mentre io sono solo troppo emozionata dalla sua presenza, e dal fatto che quando tra poco uscirò da questa stanza, la troverò li davanti a me. Durante tutte queste ore di riflessione, non ho fatto altro che giocherellare con la benda che mi ha avvolto attorno alla mano. Capisco che il sonno non arriverà, così mi alzo e guardo fuori dalla finestra.  
Vorrei che quella della camera di Clarke fosse davanti alla mia, così magari potrei vederla mentre dorme qualche volta, senza che lei se ne accorga... ma da quando ho iniziato ad avere questi pensieri? Come risposta a questa domanda, esco dalla mia stanza e mi dirigo verso quella di Clarke. Quando sono davanti alla porta, mi rendo conto di quello che ho appena fatto. Se qualcuno mi vedesse qui, Dio solo sa cosa accadrebbe. La tentazione di entrare a vederla dormire, o di bussare nella speranza che sia sveglia è incontenibile. Appoggio la mia mano sulla sua porta, come se questo gesto potesse accorciare le distanze tra di noi. Sospiro e mi incammino di ritorno verso la mia stanza. 

Clarke's pov  
Intravedo dalla finestra le prime luci dell'alba, e mi rendo conto di non aver chiuso occhio. Nella mia testa ho rivissuto probabilmente ogni singolo momento passato con Lexa, notando a volte particolarità nei suoi comportamenti che allora ignoravo. Una di queste risale al giorno in cui Mount Weather aveva lanciato il missile a Tondc. Lexa aveva lasciato il suo popolo a morire lì, ed io invece ero tornata indietro per mia madre. Ma quando il missile era caduto causando devastazione ovunque, il mio sguardo si era perso a fissare il vuoto. Fino a quando Lexa mi ha riportato alla realtà, fissandomi con quegli ipnotici occhi verdi. Era tornata indietro per me, solo per me. Aveva rischiato la sua vita per controllare che io fossi salva. Nonostante io la avessi lasciata sola per salvare mia madre, lei era tornata, ed era lì per me.  
Mi alzo dal letto e mi affaccio alla finestra, ricordando quando nella stanza di Lexa ci eravamo messe a guardare le stelle, e io le vedevo riflesse nei suoi occhi verdi. Stelle nella foresta.  
Mi avvicino alla porta, seguendo la direzione che mi indica il cuore. Mi fermo un istante prima di toccare la maniglia, perché sento dei passi. Torno a sdraiarmi sul letto, non potendo fare a meno di chiedermi chi fosse lì fuori. 

Circa due ore dopo, sono già vestita per uscire. Oggi è il giorno in cui farò ritorno ad Arkadia, eppure sono tutt'altro che felice. 

Lexa's pov  
Le ore successive al ritorno nella mia stanza, sono state molto veloci. Titus aveva bussato alla mia porta, ed in meno di due ore ero già pronta per uscire, con la divisa da comandante e i capelli raccolti nelle tipiche trecce.  
Ora sono a cavallo circondata da alcuni miei sudditi, in attesa dell'arrivo di Clarke. Sentendo dei passi mi volto e la vedo che si avvicina. Noto che ha le occhiaie, e mi viene spontaneo chiedermi se anche lei non ha dormito. Ad ogni modo, lo scuro delle occhiaie fa risaltare ancora di più l'azzurro dei suoi occhi. Appena lei sale sul suo cavallo, partiamo verso Arkadia. È arrivato il momento in cui lei deve tornare dalla sua gente.

Clarke's pov  
Siamo in viaggio verso Arkadia, ed io e Lexa siamo davanti a tutti gli altri, abbastanza lontane da poter parlare senza essere ascoltate. Finora abbiamo parlato davvero molto poco ed io non ho fatto altro che pensare alla reazione della mia gente quando vi farò ritorno. Lexa interrompe il silenzio e sembra leggermi nel pensiero quando dice: "Pensi a casa tua?" ed io le manifesto le mie preoccupazioni. "Quando te ne sei andata eri un eroe per il tuo popolo, e torni da eroe. L'uccisore della montagna torna con il corpo della regina del ghiaccio, hai fatto giustizia" sono le sue parole. Sta tentando di rassicurarmi. E ci è riuscita, il suo discorso mi ha tranquillizzata quanto basta per risponderle: "Tu hai fatto giustizia". Lei sorride e guarda avanti, poi si volta verso di me e guardandomi negli occhi dice: "Noi portiamo la pace". Quelle parole sono davvero importanti per me, Lexa ha fatto qualunque cosa in suo potere perché il mio popolo fosse al sicuro, ed è riuscita ad ottenere la pace tra tutti i clan. Mi accorgo che sto sorridendo, e mi rendo conto che inconsciamente il modo in cui ha pronunciato quel "Noi" mi ha piacevolmente colpita.

Lexa's pov  
Mi accorgo di aver pronunciato quel "Noi" un po' troppo intensamente, e spero solo che Clarke non se ne sia accorta. Vedo che sorride, e non riesco a non farlo a mia volta. Mi chiedo se questo non sia l'ultimo sorriso che vedrò di lei. Quando sarà ad Arkadia, la sua gente sarà al sicuro, e lei sembra non desiderare altro. Probabilmente mi dimenticherà, e l'idea di tornare a Polis, non le galleggerebbe nemmeno nella fantasia. O peggio, potrebbe voler tornare ma non glielo permetterebbero. Assorta nei miei pensieri, mi accorgo che siamo tornate in silenzio. Vorrei che questi ultimi momenti con lei fossero diversi. No invece, la sua presenza è tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno. Quando mi mancherà, potrei andare di nascosto nella sua stanza e e ricordare i suoi occhi, le stelle che da un po' di tempo illuminano la mia esistenza. Mi chiedo se basterà o ne uscirò pazza.  
Continuiamo a camminare, e mi accorgo solo ora che i nostri piedi si sono toccati per tutto il tragitto. Non so se lei non se ne sia proprio accorta, oppure non le abbia dato fastidio quel contatto. Il secondo caso mi dà un po' di speranza, forse tornerà.  
Sento gridare "Heda" e la visione davanti ai miei occhi è terribile. Centinaia di soldati della mia gente, uccisi con colpi di arma da fuoco. Coloro che io avevo mandato a proteggere gli Skaikru, tutti morti. Scendo da cavallo, e corro verso un suddito che mi sta chiamando. Clarke mi segue. Trovo Indra a terra, gravemente ferita. Dice che Pike ha fatto tutto questo mentre dormivano, accompagnato da qualcuno dei suoi uomini. Bellamy l'ha salvata, perché riferisse un messaggio: "Il popolo del cielo rifiuta la coalizione. Questa è la loro terra adesso, possiamo andarcene, oppure morire". Mi volto verso Clarke, sapendo che questa volta dovrò agire di conseguenza al massacro, e che lei non potrà impedirmelo. Istintivamente ordino che siano chiamati a raccolta gli eserciti di tutti i dodici clan, e che sia sterminata la gente oltre le mura di Arkadia. Clarke dice di darle del tempo per rimediare e fa per allontanarsi, ma ordino di fermarla. Quando si gira leggo lo stupore nei suoi occhi. Con voce ferma le dico che non posso lasciarla andare, e rispondo di sì quando mi chiede se ora è mia prigioniera. Spero solo che gli occhi non mi abbiano tradito. Lei mi stupisce di nuovo, e chiede ad Indra di una radio che Kane le aveva donato. Io, che ero ancora immobile, mi volto verso quest'ultima che sta chiedendo il mio consenso. Annuisco.

Clarke's pov  
Siamo in una tenda, e mentre io cerco di fermare l'emorragia di Indra, Lexa ci guarda di sottecchi, in attesa di Kane. Da quando siamo qui, non ha fatto altro che evitare il mio sguardo. La tenda viene aperta, ed entra Octavia dicendo che Kane l'ha mandata al suo posto. Quando Lexa le chiede spiegazioni per l'accaduto, lei risponde che Kane ha perso le elezioni contro Pike. Mi volto a guardare Lexa e vedo che è furiosa. Questa volta hanno superato il limite. "Il tuo popolo ha votato per questo" afferma con amarezza e rabbia nella voce. Quando cerco di negare, Octavia rende vani i miei tentativi. Dice che Bellamy sta dalla parte di Pike. Agendo di istinto, chiedo a Lexa di lasciarmi andare a parlargli ad Arkadia, dato che Pike si fida di lui. "Non puoi presentarti ad Arkadia, Clarke. Tu hai vissuto insieme al nemico, se fossi al posto loro ti ucciderei subito" dice lei, e noto molta preoccupazione per me nella sua voce. Dopo tutto quello che è accaduto, dopo il massacro che il mio popolo ha compiuto ai danni della sua gente, lei si preoccupa ancora per me. Octavia rompe il silenzio dicendo che sa come farmi entrare. Quando mi giro per guardare Lexa, vedo di nuovo la fragilità nei suoi occhi. Mi rendo conto solo ora che se nulla fosse accaduto ed io a quest'ora fossi ad Arkadia, Lexa mi mancherebbe davvero tanto. Il nostro legame è davvero forte ora, e sento di non poterne fare a meno. Quando esco dalla tenda mi volto un'ultima volta a guardarla, sperando di rivederla ancora. Lei mi guarda, ma non dice niente.

Lexa's pov  
Da quando Clarke è andata via, sono passate molte ore. Troppe ore, e non ho fatto altro che camminare avanti e indietro nella tenda, con la mente in subbuglio a causa dei pensieri dei comandanti ed Indra che cercava di convincermi a scatenare la guerra. Un tempo non avrei esitato, ricordo che il solo voler distruggere la montagna per vendicare i morti della nostra gente mi rendeva soddisfatta. In qualche modo, la guerra mi piaceva. "Sangue chiama sangue" era diventato il mio stile di vita. Ma ora, la guerra è l'ultima cosa che voglio. Significherebbe uccidere coloro a cui Clarke tiene, e lei non mi guarderebbe nemmeno più. Spero che riesca nel suo intento di persuadere Bellamy, perché altrimenti non avrò altra scelta. Il cuore martella così velocemente nel mio petto che mi chiedo se prima o poi uscirà fuori. E se avessero ucciso Clarke? O se lei fosse tornata lí per restare, e schierarsi contro di me? Se, dopotutto ha conquistato la mia fiducia per tradirla come ho fatto io a Mount Weather? Sono troppo nervosa. Così, quando un mio suddito apre la tenda, lo guardo furiosa e sto per esplodere, se non fosse che lui dice: "Heda, è tornata". Mi volto di spalle all'entrata per nascondere la mia espressione sollevata. Quando mi sento qualcuno vicino, mi volto e la vedo. Stupisco me stessa con il tono arrogante che uso per dirle: "Allora dicci Clarke, come andrà a finire? Hai trovato un modo per salvare ancora la tua gente?". Mi accorgo solo ora di quanto sia arrabbiata nei confronti della sua gente, ed in parte anche nei suoi. Se non fosse per lei a quest'ora Arkadia sarebbe già sotto attacco. "No, solo tu puoi farlo" risponde lei. Quando la guardo, continua dicendo: "Quanto è successo qui, è stato un atto di guerra, il tuo esercito era venuto ad aiutarci, ed i miei li hanno trucidati. Hai tutto il diritto di reagire. Il diritto di spazzarci via. O, puoi cambiare il tuo modo di agire".  
La guardo, completamente colta alla sprovvista. Come può aspettarsi che io cambi per salvare la sua gente? Sa benissimo che questo metterebbe di nuovo in pericolo la fedeltà degli ambasciatori verso di me. Mentre rifletto, mi accorgo che sta parlando con Indra, dicendo: "...così finisce solo con la morte di tutti". Poi si rivolge a me e continua: "Allora, che capo vuoi essere? Uno che non perde occasione di uccidere perché è il suo modo di agire, o un leader, che mostra al mondo un modo migliore?". Sembra che mi stia chiedendo se voglio agire come ero un tempo, o come sono ora dopo averla conosciuta. "Secondo te non vendicare un massacro è un modo migliore?" domando, ancora con voce arrogante. "Se pone fine ad un ciclo di violenze, sì. Se può portare alla pace, sì. Qualcuno deve fare il primo passo. Allora fallo tu" dice, ed io mi allontano un po' per riflettere, ma lei vedendomi esitante ne approfitta e continua: "Dici di volere la pace, che hai fatto di tutto per poterla ottenere, eppure siamo di nuovo qui, sull'orlo di un'altra guerra. Una guerra che puoi impedire". Ricordo quando mi aveva chiesto la stessa cosa, quando voleva che risparmiassi la vita di Finn. Allora non la conoscevo abbastanza, e la sua opinione di me non era importante quanto adesso. "Siamo quello che siamo" le avevo detto. Ora, in quello che siamo non mi ci trovo più bene. Se oggi distruggessi Arkadia, domani dovrei farlo con chiunque altro si ribelli. Alla fine non resterebbe più nessuno, se non rabbia, odio e sangue. Alla fine, sarei stata come tutti gli altri comandanti. Sarei morta lasciando al mio successore una nuova guerra da combattere. Mi volto guardando a terra per riflettere. Sto evitando lo sguardo di Clarke, perché so che i suoi occhi mi convincerebbero a darle ragione. Ma ora devo agire lucidamente, solo con la mia testa. I comandanti non sono mai stati così agitati, ma li ignoro. Questa decisione, la prenderò da sola. Quando Indra dice: "Comandante, non starà considerando seriamente quest'idea?" mi accorgo di averla già presa.

Clarke's pov  
Io ci credo, credo in Lexa. So che qualunque decisione prenderà, sarà quella più giusta. L'ho messa davanti ad una scelta. Salvare di nuovo il mio popolo e provare ad ottenere la vera pace, o sterminarlo completamente ed ottenerne una passeggera. Il primo caso la metterebbe di nuovo in pericolo, gli ambasciatori si ribellerebbero, e mi chiedo se non la sfiderebbero di nuovo. Dovrebbe combattere di nuovo, e potrei perderla per sempre. Il solo pensiero di perderla, non mi aveva fatto dormire per un'intera notte e mi aveva causato un uragano di pensieri, ricordi ed emozioni che la riguardavano. Se l'avessi persa davvero, non so cosa avrei provato. Entrambe le decisioni comportano pericolo per qualcuno che amo. La prima, mette in pericolo Lexa. La seconda la mia gente, compresi coloro che amo. Non sono sicura di quale sia la scelta che preferisco. Dopo molto silenzio, Lexa risponde alla domanda di Indra. Ci siamo, è arrivato il momento. "Non la sto considerando, farò così" sono le parole che pronuncia. Indra tenta di ribattere, e lei le risponde dicendo: "Indra, il nostro popolo considera la guerra più facile della pace, allora non è meglio cercare di ottenere l'obiettivo più difficile?". Indra continua dicendo che Polis e Titus non lo accetteranno, e Lexa si infuria: "Titus sa di essere un mio suddito, in realtà sono tutti miei sudditi. Dici che mi sfideranno? Tu mi sfiderai?" grida, ed Indra risponde che non lo farà. "Allora che sia reso noto" dice Lexa voltandosi verso di me, e guardandomi finalmente negli occhi. "Si sappia che il sangue non chiama sangue". Non so cosa provo: felicità per la mia gente, preoccupazione per Lexa. Sono fiera di lei, ha messo in pericolo se stessa pur di arrivare alla pace. Morirebbe per farlo. Ma allo stesso tempo mi manca il respiro. So che è forte e vincerebbe qualunque sfida, ma c'è la possibilità che perda. Anche la minima possibilità di non rivederla più, di non potermi specchiare nei suoi occhi, di non poterci più vedere le stelle, mi ucciderebbe. Lexa morirebbe pur di ottenere la pace, ed io morirei pur di fare in modo che lei la ottenga. Sarò sempre dalla sua parte, e farò tutto il necessario per proteggerla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	5. Tra incubi e sorrisi

Lexa's pov  
Dopo gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore, la mia testa è nella confusione più totale. Da quando siamo rientrati a Polis i comandanti sono in preda al panico. Ho quasi paura di addormentarmi, non so che incubi potrei avere. Durante tutto il tragitto di ritorno Clarke era molto seria, e non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare molto. Domani sarà il giorno della cerimonia dei defunti, in cui il fuoco concluderà definitivamente la lotta dei caduti. Subito dopo la cerimonia, dovrò iniziare a rendere pubblica la notizia rivoluzionaria. Inizialmente il "sangue non chiama sangue" sarà oggetto di disordini e malcontento, ed è per questo che sta a me chiarire il motivo di questa scelta. Mi recherò presso ogni clan perché tutti possano sentire da me l'idea del loro futuro. Appena sono rientrata a Polis ne ho parlato con Titus, e la sua reazione è stata perfino peggio di come mi aspettavo. Ha timore che questa scelta mi metta in pericolo, ed ovviamente ha cercato in tutti i modi di farmi cambiare idea. Quando gli ho chiarito che non lo avrei fatto, e che quella era una mia decisione che lui avrebbe dovuto accettare, ha proposto che io vada da ogni clan da sola, per cercare di conquistare il consenso di tutti.  
Non ho ancora visto Clarke da quando ho finito di parlare con Titus. Sinceramente non capisco i motivi della sua preoccupazione, il suo popolo è praticamente salvo. Mentre guardo fuori dalla finestra, mi ricordo della notte precedente e decido che stavolta busserò davvero alla sua porta. Quando apro quella della mia stanza, me la ritrovo davanti. Il vederla così inaspettatamente non aiuta di certo i miei tentativi di mostrarmi indifferente, infatti resto semplicemente in silenzio a fissarla da capo a piedi. Poi la coscienza mi ricorda che sono Lexa Kom Trikru, comandante dei tredici clan, e riesco a schiarirmi la voce e a dirle: "Ciao Clarke, che ci fai qui?". Spero che il tono della voce non mi abbia tradito.

Clarke's pov  
Non so nemmeno io perché sono venuta qui nella stanza di Lexa, ma ora che l'ho vista sono certa che non è stata buona idea. Mi ha praticamente fissato da capo a piedi, forse solo perché era sorpresa di vedermi o magari perché stava uscendo a fare qualcosa e l'ho interrotta. Quando mi ha chiesto perché fossi qui aveva una voce tranquilla, ma aveva un qualcosa di strano. Prima che io possa risponderle, mi invita ad entrare spostandosi di lato per lasciarmi passare e poi si chiude la porta alle spalle. Eccoci di nuovo qui, sole e con mille preoccupazioni per la testa. Noto Lexa che si avvicina alla finestra e la apre, così istintivamente la seguo. Non indossa la divisa da comandante, ed ha di nuovo i capelli sciolti. Il vederla così normale aumenta ancora di più la mia ansia per lei. La sua decisione comporterà delle serie conseguenze, ma non la lascerò sola ad affrontarle. Mi accorgo che il battito del mio cuore è accelerato, anche se non riesco a comprenderne il motivo. Restiamo in silenzio per una decina di minuti a guardare l'orizzonte, la linea dove il cielo oscuro della notte tocca gli alberi. Ecco che mi torna in mente l'idea dei nostri popoli uniti. Alzo lentamente lo sguardo in cerca di stelle ma mi accorgo che stanotte non ce ne sono, si vede solo il primo quarto della luna, parzialmente nascosto dalle nuvole. Poi Lexa rompe il silenzio: "Questa notte sembra che le stelle abbiano deciso di non mostrarsi, strano quanto il cielo sembri più scuro ora no?". Resto sorpresa dalla spontaneità con la quale me lo ha domandato e per l'ennesima volta mi chiedo con chi altro riesca a parlare di argomenti che non siano di politica, guerra o allenamenti. "Sì, sembra quasi voglia mettere paura. Da bambina credevo che quando non c'erano le stelle fosse perché avevo fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, e ne parlavo sempre con mio padre. Mi faceva sentire al sicuro" confesso. Noto che ora mi sta guardando, ed ha un'aria comprensiva. "Ti manca?" chiede. "Mio padre? Sì, moltissimo" le rispondo. Lei annuisce, poi aggiunge: "In realtà mi chiedevo se ti manca sentirti al sicuro". Non mi aspettavo una domanda del genere, in realtà non avevo neanche mai pensato alla risposta. "Per molto tempo mi sono sentita rinchiusa sull'Arca. Ero continuamente sotto controllo, e costretta a fare quello che gli altri volevano che facessi. Da quando siamo scesi qui sulla Terra invece, non c'è stato giorno in cui io mi sia sentita davvero protetta. Inizialmente mi piaceva l'idea di essere responsabile di me stessa, ma poi ho dovuto iniziare a pensare anche agli altri, spesso mettendomi in pericolo. Da quando sono qui a Polis, ho finalmente ritrovato un po' di serenità. Un po' mi ricorda la quotidianità di una vita normale, con eccezione solo il fatto che ora le cose sono cambiate, io sono cambiata. Mi sento una persona diversa.  
Ogni singola decisione che ho preso, l'ho presa per il bene della mia gente. Però ogni volta che ho sbagliato, sono stata io a farlo. Ora sento che devo iniziare a pensare anche un po' a me stessa, e a quello che realmente io voglio". Lexa torna a guardare verso il cielo, poi si volta di nuovo verso di me. I suoi occhi sembrano l'unica cosa in grado di illuminare l'oscurità di questa notte.

Lexa's pov  
Le parole di Clarke mi hanno sorpresa, non mi aspettavo che per lei vivere qui a Polis sia paragonabile alla serenità della semplice quotidianità. "Cosa vuoi veramente?" le chiedo.  
Lei si volta, e resta in silenzio guardandomi negli occhi, quasi come vi cercasse qualcosa dentro. Poi torna a guardare l'orizzonte e dice "Non ne ho idea. Vorrei solo poter avere del tempo per affrontare situazioni normali, e non di vita o di morte. Vorrei vivere momenti ed emozioni come..." si ferma ed abbozza un sorriso, poi continua: "...un po' come ora. Siamo qui, senza pensare ad altro. Forse dovremmo farlo più spesso. Le preoccupazioni del giorno non dovrebbero privarci di momenti come questo". Scoppia a ridere prendendosi gioco delle sue stesse parole, ed in quel momento lo faccio anche io. Passiamo minuti a ridere spontaneamente, risate sincere. Non ricordo nemmeno l'ultima volta che l'ho fatto. Quando ci interrompiamo, riprendiamo a fissarci negli occhi e mi viene spontaneo dirle: "Sì, forse hai ragione. Sarebbe molto più facile affrontare le giornate sapendo che la sera ci si possa lasciare tutto dietro". Lei annuisce, e solo ora mi rendo conto che probabilmente da ora tutte le sere potrò rivederla e ridere con lei. Al solo pensiero mi viene da sorridere, e lei lo ha notato perché dice: "A cosa pensi? È strano vederti riflettere e sorridere allo stesso tempo. A dir la verità è strano anche vederti sorridere così tante volte in poco tempo, se non fossi qui con me penserei di star sognando". Sorrido di nuovo, anche solo perché l'idea di essere oggetto dei suoi sogni non mi era mai neanche passata per la testa. Poi vedo che Clarke rabbrividisce e mi accorgo che ha iniziato a tirare vento, così le faccio cenno di rientrare. Ci sediamo sul letto a parlare di argomenti senza alcuna importanza, e le ore passano velocemente. Tra un discorso e l'altro abbiamo passato la maggior parte del tempo a guardare ognuna negli occhi dell'altra. Quando Clarke sbadiglia, entrambe scoppiamo a ridere e decidiamo che è ora che torni nella sua stanza. Prima di andarsene, dice: "Buonanotte, Lexa. Spero davvero di passare altre sere come questa, anzi non vedo l'ora". Io sorrido, e le rispondo: "Sicuramente, tutte le sere ricordi? Buonanotte, Clarke".  
Quando sono sola nella stanza, chiudo gli occhi e mi addormento subito. Inizialmente sogno scene simili a quelle appena passate com Clarke, ma poi queste vengono sostituite da grida, colpi di spada e di armi da fuoco e rumore di persone che cadono a terra. Mi sveglio trovandomi seduta nel letto, completamente coperta di sudore. 

Clarke's pov  
Una volta a letto, mi rendo conto che l'ansia è quasi passata completamente, e che era davvero un'eternità che non passavo momenti come quelli di questa notte con Lexa. Mi addormento sognando cieli oscuri, stelle verdi e risate spontanee.

Lexa's pov  
Da quando mi sono svegliata da quell'incubo, non ho avuto il coraggio di chiudere gli occhi di nuovo ed è per questo che ho di nuovo le occhiaie. La differenza dalla notte precedente è che il motivo della mia insonnia allora mi rendeva felice e serena: non avevo dormito semplicemente perché sapevo che la realtà sarebbe stata migliore di qualsiasi sogno. L'incubo di stanotte invece, mi torna in mente ogni secondo e mi trasmette paura e angoscia. Non c'è dubbio che un incubo del genere sia frutto del disappunto dei comandanti nella mia testa, e mi chiedo se questo sia dovuto ai miei sentimenti per Clarke o alla dichiarazione del "sangue non chiama sangue". Ad ogni modo, non intendo che degli incubi influenzino nessuna delle due situazioni: le emozioni che provo con Clarke mi fanno sentire di nuovo una ragazza normale, con il cuore che batte velocemente per qualcosa che non è un combattimento; la dichiarazione del "sangue non chiama sangue" è più che necessaria, ci ho riflettuto molto ed è l'unico modo per ottenere la vera pace. Decido che è il momento di iniziare i preparativi per partire, oggi farò visita al primo clan. Sarà una giornata molto intensa e devo essere particolarmente persuasiva perchè tutti approvino un'idea così rivoluzionaria. Tutto quel che posso fare è promettere loro la pace, l'obiettivo che raggiungerò a qualsiasi costo. Tuttavia nella mia mente c'è il desiderio di arrivare subito a stasera, così da poter rivedere finalmente Clarke, sempre che non si sia pentita della promessa della scorsa notte. Odio l'idea di non vederla per l'intera giornata, ma è necessario che io parta da sola affinché i clan vedano la mia determinazione ma non si sentano minacciati.  
Con la divisa da comandante addosso ed i capelli raccolti nelle solite trecce, sto per montare a cavallo quando sento qualcuno che grida il mio nome. Qualcuno che credevo di rivedere solo a fine giornata. Quando mi volto e la vedo mi sento come se per la prima volta oggi riesca a respirare aria fresca. Ed eccolo di nuovo, il cuore che martella al ritmo dei suoi passi. È vicina a me prima che io sia montata sul cavallo, ed i suoi occhi sono ancora più brillanti alla luce del mattino. Se non mi affretto a partire, probabilmente potrei restare qui tutto il giorno a guardarli. "Cosa succede Clarke?" le dico. Lei si guarda intorno poi risponde: "Posso venire con te oggi? Sarebbe meglio che tu non vada sola, e per di più potrei essere nella folla mentre parli come rappresentante del tredicesimo clan, per sostenerti". Non mi sarei mai aspettata una simile richiesta, e mi trovo in difficoltà. Come posso deludere quegli occhi? Ma allo stesso tempo, come vedrebbe la gente il fatto che nessuno venga con me esclusa Clarke? La risposta mi balena nella mente: Wanheda. Lei è pur sempre il comandante della morte, per cui il suo sostegno sarebbe un vantaggio in più. Mi sta guardando con aria interrogativa, e noto che non ha nemmeno un accenno di occhiaie. Ha un'aria finalmente riposata ed è ancora più bella del solito. "Va bene Clarke, potrai accompagnarmi" le dico, ma vedendo Titus e gli altri intorno a me che mi guardano attoniti aggiungo: "Il supporto di Wanheda potrebbe risultare di maggiore impatto" e vedo che lei ha capito il perché di quella precisazione. Ordino che sia sellato un altro cavallo, e poco dopo io e Clarke siamo in viaggio, sole. 

Clarke's pov  
Non mi aspettavo che Lexa accettasse così facilmente, ma effettivamente la sua idea riguardo Wanheda ha un senso, ed ha impedito a Titus e sgli altri di opporsi. Cavalchiamo in silenzio con aria seria e concentrata, fino a quando non siamo fuori Polis. Appena uscite, ci troviamo dinnanzi ad una foresta e Lexa si dirige proprio nel sentiero che porta ad attraversarla. "Hai dormito bene stanotte Clarke?" dice poi guardandomi con aria tranquilla. "Sí, mi sono svegliata poco prima di scendere a chiederti di venire, ed era tanto che non dormivo così profondamente. Tu invece?" le rispondo. Lei annuisce e noto che il suo viso si incupisce un po' e presumo che stia mentendo. Se avesse voluto parlarne però lo avrebbe fatto, per cui decido di far finta di non averlo notato e le dico: "Bene allora anche stasera a vedere le stelle?". Lei finalmente sorride, e davvero non c'è cosa migliore da vedere al mattino. "Questa giornata dovrai passarla in mia compagnia per tutto il tempo, sicura di non volerti liberare di me almeno di sera?" dice con aria scherzosa. Lexa, il comandante del sangue, che scherza? È davvero troppo da realizzare. Scoppio a ridere e per poco non cado dal cavallo, qualcosa mi ha afferrata giusto prima che mi ritrovassi con la faccia nel fango. Quando alzo lo sguardo, vedo che è Lexa che mi tiene per il braccio con aria preoccupata. "Clarke stai bene? Ti sei fatta male?" chiede con decisamente più ansia del necessario. "No tranquilla sto bene, grazie a te" le rispondo e vedo che si rasserena un po'. Non è la prima volta che noto la sua premura per me, è come se volesse proteggermi da qualsiasi cosa ed abbia paura di non riuscirci. Per tranquillizarla le sorrido, e quando mi volto verso il paesaggio che ci circonda resto a bocca aperta. Siamo tra le fronde degli alberi, l'unica cosa che rompe il silenzio è il frusciare delle foglie scosse dal vento e... dello scroscio d'acqua? Sí, siamo proprio davanti ad un torrente. "Lexa qui non... questo è davvero un torrente? Da quando siamo scesi sulla Terra ne avevo visto solo uno, e non era paragonabile a questo" dico senza pensare, e lei che sorride guardando l'acqua scorrere annuisce. C'è qualcosa di ancora più bello del verde degli alberi, del fluire dell'acqua e del silenzio che ci circonda. C'è qualcosa che non fa parte della natura, qualcosa che va oltre ogni misura di bellezza di questo mondo. I raggi del sole che riescono a filtrare attraverso gli alberi, stanno illuminando il viso sorridente di Lexa. I suoi occhi sono di un verde brillante, sembrano smeraldi. All'interno si vede il riflesso dell'acqua azzurra, ed è una visione a dir poco spettacolare. Per di più lei li sta spalancando, quasi come avesse paura di perdersi la visione di un tale spettacolo. Ha un sorriso accennato sul viso, e le si forma una piccola curva sul naso che la rende assolutamente perfetta. È lei il vero spettacolo e probabilmente la sua espressione nel vedere il torrente è la stessa che ho io ora mentre la sto guardando. "Possiamo farci il bagno?" provo a chiedere. Lei sorride, ma dice: " Dovremmo arrivare tra poco più di un'ora e non siamo nemmeno a metà strada" e mentre lo fa mi guarda come se avesse paura di deludermi. "Giusto, scusami non ci avevo pensato" le dico e lei abbozza un sorriso di rassegnazione, poi aggiunge: "Magari un giorno, quando non ci saranno più problemi e situazioni da risolvere, potremmo passare l'intera giornata qui". Mentre lo dice vedo che ha lo sguardo assente, come se stesse immaginando la scena. Io sorrido all'idea, sorrido al pensiero di vederla stropicciarsi gli occhi dopo essere risalita in superficie, sorrido alla visione del verde intenso che mi ritroverò davanti quando li riaprirà. "Sí, presto lo faremo, sará bellissimo" dico. Lei sorride, e dice di rimettersi in cammino. 

Lexa's pov  
Clarke era così felice quando ha visto il torrente che avrei voluto davvero accontentarla. Il doverle dire di no è stato difficilissimo, ma non potevo fare altrimenti. L'idea che un giorno però io e lei possiamo passare un'intera giornata qui a sorridere e scherzare con la mente libera da ogni pensiero mi fa accelerare ancora di più il battito cardiaco. Mi immagino il blu dei suoi occhi mentre si confonde con quello dell'acqua, potrei perdermici dentro.  
Dopo aver superato il torrente, abbiamo continuato per il sentiero per circa un'ora a parlare e a sorridere, ed il tempo è volato.  
Quando ci troviamo davanti alla piazza di raccolta centrale del clan scendiamo da cavallo e in poco tempo siamo circondate da tutta la popolazione del luogo. Tutti accennano un inchino in segno di rispetto, e noto che Clarke fa lo stesso. Odio l'idea che lei debba mostrarsi inferiore alla mia autorità di comandante. Alzo il capo e tutti mi guardano, così inizio a parlare. "Siamo riuniti oggi perché io vi annunci l'importante cambiamento di fronte al quale vi troverete. Sin dagli inizi, il nostro obiettivo finale è sempre stato quello di ottenere la pace. Non una pace temporanea, ma un futuro dove sarà possibile vivere senza preoccupazioni, combattimenti ed esecuzioni. Il futuro che ognuno di noi ha sempre sognato non è mai stato così vicino. Presto il nostro mondo sarà regnato dalla pace, ed ognuno di voi potrà vivere la propria vita come ha sempre desiderato. I vostri figli potranno crescere ed allenarsi, ma con la speranza di non dover mai combattere una nuova guerra. È per ottenere questo che dobbiamo iniziare fin da ora a cambiare il nostro modo di agire, finora non abbiamo fatto altro che rispondere alla violenza con altrettanta violenza. Ma continuando per questa strada, ci troveremo sempre davanti ad una nuova lotta da combattere, ed alla fine avremo perso migliaia di persone tra cui soldati valorosi e tutti coloro a cui teniamo. Tutto questo per cosa? Il ciclo di vendetta non avrà mai fine. È per questo che da oggi, alla violenza non risponderà altra violenza. Se è la pace che vogliamo nel nostro futuro, è la pace che dobbiamo creare adesso. Sarà d'ora in poi noto che il sangue non chiama sangue". Durante il discorso è regnato il silenzio più assoluto, e solo ora dopo aver terminato con l'annuncio finale in molti iniziano a parlare prima tra di loro, poi rivolti verso me. Clarke, che è stata tutto il tempo al mio fianco ad ascoltarmi interviene, ripetendo il mio concetto ed aggiungendo: "Ognuno di voi ha delle persone che ama, così come ognuno di voi vive per un motivo ben preciso. Ma quanti di voi hanno perso persone care a causa della violenza? È davvero così che intendete continuare a vivere? Proseguendo per questa strada, ben presto si arriverà alla morte di tutti. Che senso avrebbero avuto tutti i vostri sforzi, e tutte le perdite che avete subito?". Sono sorpresa dalla fermezza con il quale Clarke pronuncia queste parole, e noto che tutti sono in silenzio ora. Li abbiamo convinti, ci siamo riuscite, insieme. 

Clarke's pov  
Non mi aspettavo che la mia voce sembrasse cosi autoritaria, ma effettivamente il mio discorso ha avuto successo. Sono riuscita a sostenere Lexa, e tutti sembrano convinti riguardo alla sua decisione. Quando passiamo tra la folla per allontanarci, tutti si inchinano nuovamente di fronte a lei in segno di rispetto e fedeltà. Sono felice che sia riuscita nel suo intento, e loro sono davvero fortunati ad avere un comandante come lei. Lexa è speciale.  
Mentre torniamo, mi ringrazia per averla sostenuta durante l'assemblea. Sembra così felice che la sua idea sia stata approvata, ed anche io non posso fare a meno di esserlo. Sono anche molto più tranquilla, perché per tutto questo tempo ho temuto per lei, per la sua sicurezza. "Noi porteremo loro la pace ricordi?" le dico e lei annuisce sorridendo. "Insieme riusciremo a convincere tutti i clan, presto raggiungeremo finalmente la vera pace" aggiunge poi. Io annuisco confermando ed aggiungo "Insieme". Lei mi guarda con aria seria, e rimaniamo così a fissarci per qualche minuto. Poco dopo siamo di nuovo a Polis.

Lexa's pov  
Appena rientrate a Polis Clarke è andata nella sua stanza ed io mi sono recata nella sala del trono con Titus. Gli ho spiegato quel che è successo, e che l'assemblea ha funzionato. Non ho tralasciato il discorso di Clarke, senza il quale probabilmente non tutti sarebbero stati convinti. Lui annuisce e risponde con un: "Bene, domani sarà la volta del prossimo clan e dovrai essere ancora più convincente. Questo è un passo che nessun altro comandante prima di te ha fatto Heda, presta attenzione". Alzo lo sguardo annuendo, poi esco dalla stanza. Quando arrivo nella mia camera, nella mia mente non c'è altro che l'emozione per gli imminenti momenti che passerò con Clarke. Mentre aspetto il suo arrivo, mi sciolgo le trecce e mi preparo per dormire. Per tutta la giornata Clarke è stata in compagnia del comandante, ed ora finalmente potrà essere in compagnia di un'altra Lexa, la ragazza che ha completamente distrutto lo scudo che si era avvolta per tempo attorno al cuore da quando l'ha conosciuta. Prova di questo è il fatto che quando sento bussare, sono già sulla porta con il cuore a mille. Prima di girarla, vedo il riflesso dei miei occhi sulla maniglia. Sono tornati del verde intenso che avevano quando ero bambina ma hanno qualcosa in più. Il bagliore che prima avevo visto solo in quelli di mia madre e della ragazza al di là della porta, ora è anche nei miei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	6. Ricorda che sarò lì con te

Clarke's pov  
Dopo aver bussato sento dei passi che si avvicinano al di là della porta, che però non si apre. Sento la presenza di Lexa a pochi centimetri da me, e non capisco perché non abbia ancora aperto. Quando sto per bussare di nuovo, la porta si apre e lei compare davanti a me. Questa sera qualcuno deve avermi benedetto, perché sta già sorridendo e non ho nemmeno parlato.  
Passiamo alcuni minuti così, a guardarci con stupidi sorrisi stampati sul volto e con gli occhi che brillano come non mai.

Lexa's pov  
Sono passati minuti da quando ho aperto la porta e non ho ancora fatto entrare Clarke. Sento la presenza di un sorriso sul mio viso e non riesco a trattenerlo, sono troppo felice. Vorrei restare qui a guardarla per ore, è lei l'unica ragione per cui i miei occhi hanno cominciato a brillare come i suoi, l'unica ragione per cui sono ancora viva e l'unica per cui voglio davvero continuare a vivere. Oramai non riesco più a negarlo, la sua presenza mi fa stare bene. Mi fa sentire un vuoto al centro dello sterno che sembra emettere felicità ed euforia senza mai fermarsi. Dannazione, è lei il motivo di tutto. Non riesco a trattenermi dal continuare a sorridere, mi sta guardando così come io guardo lei e sta ricambiando il sorriso senza motivo. Se qualcuno ci vedesse penserebbe che abbiamo mangiato delle bacche allucinogene o cose del genere, perché sembriamo tutto fuorché persone normali con i destini dei loro popoli sulle spalle. Eppure mi sento leggera, come se potessi spiccare il volo da un momento all'altro. Non ho alcuna intenzione di interrompere questo momento, ed infatti è Clarke a farlo continuando a sorridere e dicendo: "Lexa... posso entrare o questa sera hai deciso di restare qui fuori a guardarci per tutto il tempo? Non che mi dispiaccia, ma ho come l'impressione che Titus non sarebbe molto felice di vedere questa scena". Il comandante che è in me sembra tornare solo per un secondo, quando le dico: "Ah sì entra Clarke, scusami ero sovrappensiero", ma scompare di nuovo quando realizzo che il mio pensiero fisso non era altro che lei.  
Chiudo la porta dietro Clarke, e la seguo vedendo che si dirige di nuovo verso la finestra. "Volevo ringraziarti di nuovo per oggi Clarke, il tuo aiuto è stato fondamentale", le dico quando sono ormai a pochi centimetri da lei. Quando si volta verso di me, sta annuendo e sorridendo allo stesso tempo e la sua bellezza mi spiazza come se la vedessi di nuovo per la prima volta. Abbozzo un sorriso anche io e resto a guardarla, è come se non riuscissi a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, come se qualcosa mi avesse paralizzata. Ed il fatto che anche lei stia facendo lo stesso, mi dà la sicurezza che i miei occhi stanno brillando come i suoi. 

Clarke's pov  
Non riesco a capire a cosa somigli il bagliore che emettono gli occhi di Lexa in questo momento, ma ad ogni modo ho come l'impressione che se continuo a guardarlo magari posso averne un po' anche io nei miei. È incredibile l'effetto che degli occhi troppo profondi possano avere, sembra che stiano scavando in me, che stiano arrivando all'impurezza della mia anima e la stiano ripulendo. Mi sento in imbarazzo quasi come se fossi completamente nuda. Eppure è una sensazione piacevole, tra me e Lexa non servono parole ormai. Potremmo passare ogni sera a guardarci negli occhi come ora e probabilmente ci diremmo le stesse cose senza parlare. Nessuno era mai stato capace di rendermi così vulnerabile solo con uno sguardo. Ho paura che davvero riesca a leggermi dentro e trovi quel lato oscuro di me che non ha mai visto prima, così mi volto verso il riflesso delle stelle sul vetro della finestra schiarendomi la voce per distogliere l'attenzione da quel momento. "Scusami" dice poi lei allontanandosi e andando a sedersi per terra, con la schiena appoggiata al letto.  
"Per cosa ti stai scusando?" dico senza pensare avvicinandomi a lei e abbassandomi, così da avere gli occhi allo stesso livello dei suoi. Lei interrompe il contatto visivo scuotendo la testa e guardando verso il basso. Poi torna a guardarmi e dice quasi sussurrando: "Clarke, ti sei accorta che siamo state quasi un'ora a fissarci senza dire nulla? Prima sulla porta, poi accanto alla finestra. Cos'è che ti porta a farlo? Dimmelo, perché io non lo capisco. Non capisco perché nemmeno io riuscivo a fare il contario, non capisco perché con te è così diverso. Con tutti c'è bisogno sempre di mille parole, sempre sbagliate e che non descrivono mai completamente quello che proviamo, ed invece... invece con te bastano gli occhi. Probabilmente sai già molte cose di me più di quante ne sappia nessun altro, e non ho nemmeno avuto bisogno di dirtele. Cos'è questo? Che significa? Mi fa sentire vulnerabile, e la vulnerabilità è una debolezza. Odio sentirmi così, odio il fatto che non mi dispiaccia questa sensazione". Prima che io riesca a risponderle passano istanti troppo lunghi in cui lei mi fissa con gli occhi lucidi in cerca di una spiegazione che io stessa non ho mai trovato. "Non ne ho idea. Semplicemente succede, e non riesco ad impedirlo. Anche a me fa sentire in imbarazzo, è come se riuscissi a leggermi dentro. Ho paura che prima o poi tu possa trovare quel lato di me che mi rende artefice di quel che ho fatto a Mont Weather ed ho paura che tu possa allontanarmi per questo, proprio come io faccio ancora con me stessa a volte". Lei che aveva abbassato lo sguardo, si volta di scatto verso di me quando pronuncio l'ultima frase, poi chiude gli occhi sospirando profondamente. "Come può un'idea del genere anche solo passarti per la testa? Non c'è niente di oscuro in te Clarke e se ci fosse, probabilmente mi piacerebbe anche quello. Tutto ciò che riesco a leggere nei tuoi occhi non è descrivibile a parole, credo più che siano emozioni. Imbarazzo e vulnerabilità sicuramente, ma allo stesso tempo gioia, serenità, speranza... insomma ogni genere di emozione positiva che esista, senza che sia accaduto qualcosa che l'abbia provocata. È come se fosse proprio quella luce nei tuoi occhi a creare quelle emozioni per me, ed è per questo credo che prima di incontrarti non avevo mai provato niente del genere" dice quasi gridando, accennando ad uno sfogo. Dopo aver riflettuto per un po' sulle sue parole le rispondo: "Aspetta, di che luce parli? È esattamente la stessa espressione che uso per descrivere i tuoi occhi. Sono illuminati da un bagliore intenso, carico di emozioni che non riesco io stessa a spiegarmi. Non so da dove abbia origine, so solo che ho sempre sperato di poterne avere solo un po' anche io nei miei, e non ho mai nemmeno immaginato che tu potessi vedercelo davvero". Lexa si scosta i capelli dal viso mettendoli dietro le orecchie, e questo gesto la fa sembrare una ragazza così normale che per un attimo dimentico perfino che è il comandante.

Lexa's pov  
Ho spiegato tutto a Clarke, le ho persino parlato di quella luce, che era inizialmente l'unico motivo che mi ha fatto avvicinare a lei. Il fatto che lei la veda nei miei occhi mi ha completamente destabilizzata. Sento che potrei perfino piangere. Ovviamente non lo farò, ma da anni non avevo più nemmeno la sensazione delle lacrime che stanno per uscire, tanto che me l'ero quasi dimenticata. Perché lei non si accorga dei miei occhi lucidi, cambio discorso. "Clarke, domani dovrò far visita a più clan riuniti, e non credo che tu possa accompagnarmi di nuovo. In molti ancora vogliono il potere di Wanheda, e temo che qualcuno possa tentare di farti del male. Lascia che domani vada da sola, la prossima volta verrai con me, quando dovrò far visita ad un solo clan" le dico con decisamente troppa poca fermezza. Lei sembra capire, ed annuisce. Poi sorride e scherza: "Ti preoccupi per il Comandante della Morte, seriamente?" ed entrambe scoppiamo a ridere. Sono contenta che non abbia insistito, perché l'incontro di domani potrebbe essere pericoloso anche per me, dato che vado completamente sola e disarmata.  
La vedo che si alza e faccio lo stesso. "Allora è meglio che vado, domani sarà una giornata importante per te. Buonanotte, Lexa" dice poi, ed io le rispondo con un "Buonanotte Clarke, ci vediamo domani sera". Lei annuisce sorridendo e si incammina verso la porta. Un attimo prima di aprirla si volta e dice: "Aspetta un secondo, l'ultima volta che sono stata ad Arkadia ho preso delle radio, perché non le usiamo domani? Almeno non dovrai affrontare il viaggio completamente da sola, e potrei raggiungerti se ne avessi bisogno". Io la guardo sorpresa, poi le rispondo: "Sì, è una buona idea, potremmo parlare durante il viaggio. Tranquilla, non sarò in pericolo comunque e non avrò bisogno che tu mi raggiunga". Quando alza lo sguardo ed esce dalla stanza, io inizio già a sentire la sua mancanza.  
Pochi secondi dopo, torna con un apparecchio nero in mano. Non ho la minima idea di come utilizzarlo, ma preferisco non farglielo notare. Quando allungo la mano per prenderlo e sfioro la sua, senza volerlo rabbrividisco. 

Clarke's pov  
Sono davvero contenta che Lexa abbia accettato l'idea, così potrò essere con lei anche da qui. Prima di uscire di nuovo dalla sua stanza le ridó la buonanotte, e lei fa lo stesso aggiungendo un "ti aspetto domattina per il buongiorno in radio allora". Io sorrido e le rispondo di sì ovviamente, poi mi chiudo la porta alle spalle. Appena rientrata nella stanza mi sdraio sul letto, stringendo la radio nella mano. Mi addormento in questa posizione e sogno raggi di luce verde-azzurra e mani che rabbrividiscono quando si toccano.

Lexa's pov  
Appena Clarke esce dalla stanza mi sdraio sul letto, con lo strano affare stretto nella mano. Tenerlo mi fa sentire più vicina a lei. Cerco di capirci qualcosa iniziando a premere qualche tasto, ma poi mi fermo quando mi rendo conto che lei potrebbe sentirmi dall'altra radio. Quando mi addormento, sogno me a cavallo con la radio fissata sulla cintura della divisa da comandante, ma al posto della voce di Clarke sento grida di terrore e respiri strozzati. Mi sveglio di soprassalto ed istintivamente premo tutti i tasti che trovo e pronuncio l'unica parola in grado di tranquillizzarmi: "Clarke?". La ripeto più volte sperando che risponda e al quinto tentativo sento la sua voce: "Lexa, ma cosa... stai bene? Vuoi che venga lí?" ed io le rispondo subito con un: "No Clarke tranquilla è tutto okay, tu stai bene?" e lei dice di sì con voce preoccupata. "Scusami, avevo fatto un sogno strano ed avevo paura che fosse successo qualcosa, buonanotte" le dico. Lei risponde immediatamente: "Tranquilla, capita anche a me. Sto benissimo, non preoccuparti. Buonanotte Lexa, a domani".  
Mi riaddormento continuando a sentire l'eco di quest'ultima frase. 

Al mattino sono pronta e fuori dalla stanza molto presto, con la radio di Clarke nascosta sotto la cintura. Quando sento Titus affermare che il mio cavallo è pronto, mi volto un'ultima volta verso la finestra della stanza di Clarke e noto con delusione che probabilmente non è ancora sveglia. Mi metto in viaggio con in testa solo la speranza di sentire presto la sua voce da quell'ammasso di fili nero.  
Quando sono ormai fuori da Polis e sto per inoltrarmi di nuovo nella foresta del giorno prima, sento dei rumori di trasmissione. Immediatamente afferro la radio e l'avvicino al viso, pronta per rispondere. "Lexa, dove sei? Sei già partita? Buongiorno comunque, mi sono svegliata solo ora" dice Clarke con voce assonnata. Me la immagino ancora a letto con la radio in mano e mi chiedo se anche lei non l'abbia tenuta per tutta la notte. Le rispondo dicendo: "Buongiorno Clarke ben alzata, e sí sono già partita, sono quasi arrivata al torrente di ieri" e la sua voce torna dicendo: "Vorrei vederlo anche io, quando ci arrivi cerca di descrivermelo". Io premo tutti i tasti insieme come al solito ed anziché rispondere a parole sorrido, quasi come se lei potesse vedermi.

Clarke's pov  
Ho sentito il rumore delle foglie, ma niente parole. Spero che Lexa non se la sia presa che mi sia svegliata solo ora. Ho deciso che per passare il tempo mi metterò a disegnare il torrente che abbiamo visto insieme ieri, ed è per questo che le ho chiesto di descriverlo, per rappresentarlo come piace a lei. Dato che la radio non emette alcun suono, mi alzo e mi sistemo un po'. Quando sto per prendere un foglio in mano, sento la voce sorpresa di Lexa che dice: "Eccomi Clarke, sono arrivata. Qui è tutto molto simile a ieri, l'acqua increspata che riflette il verde delle foglie mosse dal vento. L'unica differenza è che c'è il riflesso solo di me e del mio cavallo, mentre ieri eravamo insieme". Sento una nota di tristezza nella sua voce, come se mi volesse lí con lei, e nel frattempo inizio a disegnare quello che mi ha descritto. Continuiamo a parlare per tutto il tempo, anche se non è la stessa cosa di quando lo facciamo di persona. È esattamente il contrario, come ha detto lei ieri sera noi non abbiamo mai bisogno di molte parole per capirci ed invece ora dobbiamo limitarci a quelle. Mentre continuo a disegnare, ricordo il riflesso del fiume nei suoi occhi. Non c'è migliore ispirazione per un'artista.

Lexa's pov  
Io e Clarke parliamo da ore, e la sua voce mi aiuta davvero molto, tuttavia quando sono passata davanti al torrente ho sentito ancora di più la sua mancanza, avrei voluto poter vedere di nuovo il riflesso dell'acqua nei suoi occhi. Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che spesso rispondeva con voce quasi assente, come se fosse impegnata in qualcos'altro. Prima che possa chiederle qualcosa al riguardo mi ritrovo già al punto di arrivo, e sono costretta a salutarla con un: "Clarke sono arrivata, ci sentiamo appena finisco va bene?". Lei risponde subito: "Sí a dopo, sii convincente ed andrà tutto bene. Ricorda che sarò lì con te per tutto il tempo" e a queste parole il mio cuore inizia a battere all'impazzata. Improvvisamente tutti i dubbi sull'assemblea di oggi spariscono, e sono sicura che andrà tutto bene. Non vedo l'ora di premere di nuovo i tasti della radio.  
Quando vedo che attorno a me si sono riuniti tutti i clan previsti per oggi, inizio a parlare. Le parole sono più o meno le stesse di ieri, con eccezione solo l'aggiunta di quelle di Clarke e più fermezza nella voce. Alcuni pongono delle domande, e non fatico a rispondere loro fiera delle mie decisioni. Quando sembrano tutti convinti inizio ad allontanarmi, e ognuno si inchina al mio passaggio. Mi balena nella mente il ricordo di quando io l'ho fatto per giurare fedeltà a Clarke e lei lo ha fatto durante la cerimonia di annessione del tredicesimo clan. Non ho fatto altro che pensare a lei tutto il tempo, e ne è la conferma il fatto che appena mi trovo abbastanza lontana da tutti premo i tasti e la chiamo. 

Clarke's pov  
Da quando ho salutato Lexa sono passate circa due ore ed ho finito il disegno già da un po'. Non avendo colori ho utilizzato solo una vecchia matita, ma credo che le piacerà comunque quando lo vedrà. Nell'acqua del lago ho disegnato il suo riflesso e, meno calcato, anche il mio. Sembra che stiamo parlando, e dalla cintura della sua divisa spunta la radio che le ho regalato. Sta passando troppo tempo però, ed inizio ad essere in ansia. Poi però sento la radio che trasmette qualcosa anche se non riesco a distinguere le parole, ed inizio ad agitarmi quando sento Lexa che pronuncia il mio nome e nient'altro. Nel tentativo di riaggiustarla provo a scuotere la radio, che però mi scivola dalle mani cadendo. Il mio cuore è impazzito, e sono preoccupatissima per Lexa, potrebbe esserle successa qualunque cosa durante l'assemblea. Senza pensarci due volte esco dalla stanza e chiedo che sia sellato un cavallo per me, inventando la prima scusa che mi viene in mente. 

Lexa's pov  
Ho sentito un rumore assordante e poi più nulla provenire dalla radio, e sono terrorizzata che sia accaduto qualcosa a Clarke. Avrei dovuto permetterle di venire con me, almeno l'avrei protetta io stessa da chiunque. Mi affretto a tornare a Polis, e più il cavallo accelera maggiore è l'ansia che provo. Sembra passata un'eternità e ancora non riesco a vedere nemmeno la fine della foresta, sto per impazzire. Non ho mai provato così tanta preoccupazione per qualcuno. Quando passo davanti al torrente sento il rumore degli zoccoli che sbattono sul terreno, e mi nascondo dietro a degli alberi dato che sono completamente disarmata e non ho idea di chi possa essere. 

Clarke's pov  
Sono ormai nella foresta da minuti, e tra poco arriverò al torrente che Lexa adora. Percepisco la stessa agitazione di quando stava combattendo contro Roan, con eccezione solo il fatto che allora ero lì con lei che era anche armata, mentre ora è sola e sprovvista di qualunque arma possibile. Appena scorgo il torrente sento dei rumori provenire da dietro degli alberi. Senza pensarci due volte, mi avvicino e scosto le fronde.

Lexa's pov  
Sento dei passi avvicinarsi, e prima che io possa anche solo allontanarmi qualcuno sposta le foglie che mi tenevano al coperto e arriva a pochi centimetri da me. Inizialmente fatico a mettere a fuoco quello che vedo per via della luce del sole, ma poi vedo una sagoma avvicinarsi e sento delle braccia stringersi attorno al mio collo. Il battito del mio cuore rallenta, e sento che il respiro si fa sempre meno affannato. Ricambio l'abbraccio e poggio la testa sulla spalla dela ragazza che ho davanti, non vedendo altro che un'immensa coltre di capelli biondi. È Clarke, e sta bene. Dopo l'incubo di stanotte ero terrorizzata che potesse capitarle qualcosa, e i rumori che avevo sentito dalla radio avevano aumentato ancora di più la mia ansia. Ora la stringo tra le braccia, e mi sento come se potessi finalmente proteggerla davvero. Per la prima volta noto il profumo particolare dei suoi capelli.

Clarke's pov  
Quando ho visto Lexa, ho completamente smesso di pensare ed ho seguito le mie emozioni. Sono corsa ad abbracciarla, e niente era più importante del fatto che lei fosse lí di fronte a me sana e salva. Inizialmente avevo paura che si tirasse indietro, ma quando ha ricambiato l'abbraccio stringendomi forte contro di lei mi sono sentita per la prima volta completamente al sicuro dopo molto tempo. Non ricordo nemmeno l'ultima volta che abbracciare una persona mi abbia trasmesso cosi tante emozioni, forse perché non è mai accaduto. Vorrei restare così: lontana dal mondo e da tutti, per sempre.  
Dopo minuti infiniti, Lexa interrompe l'abbraccio e mi guarda con quegli occhi verdi stupendi, che brillano come non mai. "Clarke... stai bene? Io non... ho sentito un fragore e poi più nulla, ero terrorizzata che ti fosse capitato qualcosa" dice poi quasi gridando. Io le rispondo: "Io? Io sto benissimo! Ti ho sentita pronunciare il mio nome più volte, ma la connessione era disturbata e non capivo cosa stessi dicendo. Ho iniziato a scuotere la radio che però è caduta per terra, e da lì non ho sentito più niente. Ho trovato una scusa per farmi dare un cavallo e sono corsa subito qui". Lei annuisce chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando, e mi accorgo che io sto facendo lo stesso. Dopo qualche secondo ci alziamo e montiamo sui cavalli, entrambe rivolte verso l'acqua cristallina del torrente. Lungo la strada di ritorno rimaniamo in silenzio, e giunte a Polis siamo entrambe sollevate nel vedere che non c'è nessuno fuori ad aspettarci. Io mi dirigo nella mia stanza cercando di passare inosservata, e lei va ad aggiornare Titus. Appena entrata, raccolgo la radio rotta da terra e mi sdraio con un braccio piegato sulla fronte. È davvero questo che si prova nel preoccuparsi di qualcuno che si ama? Lascio questa domanda senza risposta dirigendomi ad aprire la porta, perché qualcuno ha bussato.

Lexa's pov  
Non ci ho pensato due volte: appena dopo aver concluso il discorso con Titus mi sono andata a cambiare nella mia stanza, ed ora sono qui davanti alla porta di quella di Clarke in attesa che lei apra. Qualunque sentimento ci leghi, sono sicura di non aver mai provato niente del genere prima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	7. Il comandante leggendario

Lexa's pov  
Sento dei passi avvicinarsi, e dopo qualche secondo Clarke apre la porta. All'inizio sembra un po' stupita di vedermi, ma poi accenna un sorriso e si sposta per lasciarmi entrare. Appena sono dentro la stanza, noto la radio praticamente distrutta sul letto. Dalle condizioni in cui si trova intuisco che Clarke doveva essere proprio agitata quando le è caduta, ma possibile che lo fosse solo perché temeva mi fosse capitato qualcosa? Beh, il modo in cui mi si è gettata addosso abbracciandomi quando ha visto che stavo bene, il bagliore dei suoi occhi quando mi ha guardato ed il respiro affannato che aveva me ne danno conferma. Non ho mai dubitato del mio sentimento nei suoi confronti, ma il fatto che lei potesse tenere a me anche solo un po' di quanto io tengo a lei basta a farmi accelerare il battito del cuore. Sto ancora guardando la radio sovrappensiero, quando Clarke mi si avvicina ed inizia a parlare quasi come se riuscisse a leggermi nella mente: "Si ehm, quando la radio ha iniziato a funzionare male ed io sentivo solo te che mi chiamavi ma nient'altro di quel che mi stavi dicendo, mi sono agitata parecchio. Ho provato ad aggiustarla in qualche modo, ma poi ho perso la pazienza ed ho iniziato a scuoterla e mi è caduta... quello che ho fatto dopo lo sai". Si è agitata ed è corsa in mio soccorso senza pensarci. Il fatto che Titus non abbia fatto domande sulla sua partenza improvvisa mi porta a pensare che non sia stato lui a darle il cavallo, non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Lui crede che io provi qualcosa per lei e metta me stessa in pericolo, ed è per questo che la tollera solo in mio rispetto. È una fortuna che quando siamo tornate insieme non c'era nessuno ad aspettare il mio ritorno perché sarebbe stato davvero strano e qualcuno avrebbe potuto notare che eravamo in contatto tramite le radio, mi immagino le espressioni di Titus ed Indra. Inizio a parlare per colmare il silenzio dopo la confessione di Clarke: "Anche io mi sono agitata, non ti sentivo più ed ero sicura che fosse successo qualcosa, soprattutto dopo l'incubo di stanotte che pensavo fosse un avvertimento dei comandanti, credevo mi stessero avvertendo che sarebbe potuto capitarti qualcosa". Clarke mi guarda seria dicendo: "Lexa, è stato solo un incubo e quel che è successo dopo una coincidenza, davvero credi che i comandanti precedenti possano avvertirti di una cosa del genere?". "Sí Clarke, nella mia mente loro mi aiutano, tramite i loro pensieri. La notte spesso, sono la causa dei miei sogni o dei miei incubi. È per questo che ho temuto il peggio oggi, perché credevo che l'incubo di stanotte fosse un loro messaggio" le rispondo. Lei mi guarda, e stranamente vedo che crede a quel che dico. Poi mi dice: "Ti sei preoccupata per me quindi? Non è la prima volta che lo noto, anche quando pochi giorni fa ti avevo chiesto di lasciarmi andare ad Arkadia, hai tentato di impedirmelo come se stessi andando nella tana del lupo". Io alzo gli occhi al cielo perché non voglio che capisca quanto io mi preoccupi per lei, però poi mi viene spontaneo chiederle: "La tana del lupo? Clarke qui non si vedono lupi da decenni". Lei scoppia a ridere sonoramente, e per un momento mi sento stupida, ma poi sorrido insieme a lei. "Lexa, è una metafora, viene da Cappuccetto Rosso hai presente di cosa sto parlando? È una favola, di quelle che si leggono ai bambini prima che si addormentino. Favole, leggende ne hai mai sentito parlare?" dice poi.  
"Cappuccetto Rosso? Mai sentito. Sai qui a Polis a noi Natblida non raccontano favole quando siamo piccoli, ma c'è una leggenda che tutti conosciamo, e in cui tutti crediamo" le spiego. Lei subito mi chiede: "Quale leggenda?" ed io inizialmente sono indecisa se parlargliene o no, nessuno la conosce al di fuori della mia gente, che però ora è anche la sua. Decido di accontentarla e le inizio a raccontare. "Il comandante leggendario è il protagonista. Si narra di un comandante che si differenziava dagli altri, egli non solo voleva la pace, faceva tutto per averla. Avrebbe rischiato la propria vita pur di ottenerla senza pensarci due volte. Il popolo lo seguiva, ed anche se a volte egli aveva idee che non rispettavano il volere dei precedenti comandanti, alla fine era sempre appoggiato dalla sua gente. La parte più importante, è che si narra che il comandante leggendario fosse capace di tornare in vita. Infatti, egli ha dedicato tutta la sua vita al suo popolo, cercando di ottenere una pace duratura. Ha vissuto interamente seguendo questo obiettivo e si è allenato sin dalla tenera età per questo. Spesso ha messo se stesso al di sotto dei bisogni del suo popolo, se non sempre. Ecco perché si dice che gli venne concesso di tornare in vita, così che avrebbe potuto vivere normalmente, pensando anche un po' a se stesso. Si narra che una volta tornato in vita, tutti se ne sarebbero resi conto, senza bisogno di spiegazioni. Nessuno avrebbe mai voluto né potuto contrastarlo. Sarebbe stato il comandante dei comandanti. Ogni Natblida, si allena nella speranza di diventare il protagonista di questa leggenda, proprio perché se è veritiera, il comandante leggendario non è ancora arrivato, altrimenti ora non saremmo costantemente in guerra. Quando un comandante riuscirà ad ottenere la vera pace, allora finalmente si saprà la verità. Finora, resta solo una leggenda" concludo. Per tutto il tempo Clarke mi ha ascoltato con attenzione, ed ora noto che ha un'espressione concentrata e sbalordita nello stesso tempo. "Wow, è di certo la migliore leggenda che abbia mai sentito. Sono senza parole, davvero è fantastica. Tu quando sei salita al comando, ci credevi?" mi chiede.  
"Ci credo tutt'ora Clarke. È la spiegazione più logica del motivo per cui ogni comandante mette il popolo sopra di sé. Per questo ci ripetiamo che l'amore è una debolezza, perché non dobbiamo avere distrazioni. Se raggiungiamo il vero obiettivo, potremo averne nella vita successiva, sempre che ce ne sia una" le rispondo. Noto che mi guarda appassionata, come se fosse realmente una bambina a cui sto raccontando una storia per farla addormentare. Un giorno vorrei davvero riuscire a vederla dormire, vederla indifesa e senza pensieri per la testa, il più serena possibile. 

Clarke's pov  
Sono senza parole dopo il racconto di Lexa. In confronto tutte le storie che mi raccontavano da piccola sull'Arca, ora sembrano stupide. Per tutto il racconto ho guardato gli occhi di Lexa mentre parlava, e brillavano, brillavano tantissimo con quel loro verde intenso. Sembrava stesse sognando. Ho anche l'impressione che non avesse mai raccontato questa storia a nessuno prima di me, e ne sono davvero tanto felice. Noto che fuori è buio, e probabilmente è di nuovo notte inoltrata. Con Lexa il tempo passa sempre così velocemente. "Lexa è di nuovo tardissimo credo che tu debba andare, domani sarà un'altra giornata impegnativa per te" le dico. Lei mi guarda e sorride, poi risponde: "Domani sarà senz'altro una giornata impegnativa, ma non per quello che pensi. Titus ed Indra si recheranno presso alcuni dei clan mancanti per rendere pubbliche le mie parole, mentre io sarò impegnata in qualcos'altro. Domani lo vedrai, e sarai la prima persona che assisterà". Mi sento una bambina perchè sono talmente felice che Lexa rimanga che la abbraccerei di nuovo, ed anche perché vorrei iniziare a farle mille domande su quello che vedrò domani, ma so già che non risponderebbe. Così quando si alza e va verso la porta, la accompagno dicendo: "Buonanotte Lexa, a domani. Non vedo l'ora" e lei risponde con un: "Buonanotte Clarke" accompagnato da uno dei suoi sorrisi irresistibili. Prima che se ne vada aggiungo senza pensare: "Spero che tu abbia sogni tranquilli stanotte, in ogni caso sono sempre qui" e lei si volta verso di me con un'espressione seria e gli occhi quasi spalancati, come se si sentisse vulnerabile perché sono a conoscenza dell'incubo della scorsa notte. Restiamo qualche secondo a fissarci l'una persa negli occhi dell'altra, poi lei accenna un sorriso e se ne va. Quando mi metto a letto, non faccio altro che pensare a quanto è accaduto oggi. L'ho abbracciata, ho abbracciato il comandante. Lei ha abbracciato me. È stato il nostro primo contatto, e vorrei essere ancora in quell'abbraccio. Purtroppo so che probabilmente non accadrà molto presto, lei è pur sempre Heda. Mi addormento pensando al suo racconto.

Lexa's pov  
Appena rientrata nella mia stanza, inizio a formulare un discorso per dire a Titus che saranno lui ed Indra a partire domani. Prima, quando ho deciso di mostrare a Clarke l'allenamento dei Natblida, non avevo pensato che a loro non avevo ancora detto nulla. Quando ho un'idea delle parole da usare mi metto a letto. Prima di addormentarmi ripenso al sorriso di Clarke quando le ho chiesto dei lupi, ed ai suoi occhi quando le ho raccontato la leggenda. Mi addormento avvolta dal profumo dei suoi capelli.  
Il mattino seguente, sono sveglia prestissimo. Dopo essermi preparata ordino che Titus ed Indra mi raggiungano fuori dalla mia stanza. Appena arrivano annuncio: "Oggi sarò impegnata nell'allenamento dei novizi, per cui sarete voi due a recarvi nei clan previsti. Vi chiedo solo di non portare armi, e di essere convincenti. Se chiedono il perché della mia assenza, potete dire loro la verità. Ora andate, iniziate a mettervi in viaggio". Indra cerca di ribattere solo riguardo alle armi, mentre Titus resta stranamente in silenzio. Dopo qualche momento entrambi scendono e partono. Finalmente sola, io vado a bussare alla porta di Clarke. Quando sento un: "Avanti" agitato, mi rendo conto che è davvero ansiosa per quello che ho promesso di mostrarle oggi. Dato che non sono entrata, lei apre la porta e me la trovo a pochi centimetri di distanza. "Buongiorno Lexa, quando si comincia?" mi dice, ed io non riesco a trattenere un sorriso. "Inizieremo a momenti, oggi assisterai all'allenamento dei giovani Natblida" le spiego. L'espressione sul suo viso, basta a spiegare quanto sia sorpresa ed emozionata. 

Clarke's pov  
Non mi aspettavo niente del genere, Lexa mi ha stupita di nuovo. È scesa da qualche minuto, e qui fuori ci sono due guardie che aspettano che io sia pronta per accompagnarmi al campo di allenamento. Quando esco dalla mia stanza, sono agitatissima. Da quanto ne so, nessuno ha mai partecipato all'allenamento dei Natblida, ad eccezione dei comandanti e di Indra e Titus. So che dovrò mostrarmi distaccata nei confronti di Lexa, e che dovrò chiamarla "Heda" o "Comandante", cosa che non facevo da molto tempo. Spero solo di essere credibile, e di non metterla in difficoltà davanti alla sua gente.  
Dopo essere usciti da Polis ed aver attraversato qualche vicolo, siamo arrivati in un campo circondato da alberi. Ci sono armi di ogni tipo ovunque. In lontananza noto Lexa circondata da un gruppo di ragazzini. Quando ci avviciniamo, mi accorgo che sta spiegando loro le tecniche che si troveranno ad utilizzare oggi, e che non l'ho mai vista seria come ora. Tutti i ragazzi mostrano ammirazione verso di lei. Non posso fare a meno di notare che con loro parla più dolcemente rispetto a quando si rivolge ai soldati o agli ambasciatori, quasi come se mostrasse tenerezza nei loro confronti. Vederla circondata da ragazzini, e vedere l'espressione sorridente che ha mentre si rivolge a loro mi riempie il cuore di emozione. Pochi minuti dopo, iniziano gli scontri.

Lexa's pov  
Clarke sta guardando l'allenamento ed ha un'aria felice. Sto affrontando tutti i ragazzi uno ad uno, e nessuno è riuscito a disarmarmi o colpirmi nemmeno una volta. Quando arriva il turno di Aden, non riesco a trattenere un sorriso furbo. Lo scontro con lui potrebbe essere divertente. Inizialmente non fa altro che parare i miei colpi senza contrattaccare, così ne approfitto e riesco ad atterrarlo. Audace come è, riesce a rialzarsi prima che possa colpirlo ed inizia ad attaccare. Mi difendo da tutti i suoi colpi facilmente, ma probabilmente solo perché utilizza tecniche che gli ho insegnato io. Di sicuro avrebbe già sconfitto un qualunque altro soldato. Continuiamo tra colpi di spade e grida, ed ogni tanto riesco a notare Clarke dietro di noi, che ci guarda con ammirazione. Poi all'improvviso Aden sfrutta una tecnica avanzata, che non credevo avesse già appreso, e riesce a colpirmi al fianco. Mi fermo subito e noto che mi guarda con espressione impaurita, come se avesse paura della mia reazione. "Bravo Aden, hai avuto un'ottima idea. La tua tecnica migliora di giorno in giorno" gli dico, e lui mi guarda con aria soddisfatta, sotto gli occhi degli altri novizi. Sin dall'inizio ero sicura che lui fosse diverso dagli altri, e ora finalmente lo hanno notato tutti. È perfino più forte di me prima del mio Conclave. Dopo aver concluso con Aden dichiaro finito l'allenamento, dato che ormai è giunta la sera. Tutti i ragazzi vengono scortati a Polis, ed io rimango nel campo sola con Clarke e le due guardie che l'hanno accompagnata. "Potete andare, Wanheda tornerà con me" dico loro congedandoli. Quando siamo sole, Clarke inizia subito a parlare: "Ho notato che tra te ed il ragazzino biondo c'è un legame particolare. Il modo in cui lo tratti, sei più dura con lui rispetto a tutti gli altri".  
"Aden è il più promettente tra di loro, ed è per questo che lo alleno più duramente. Nonostante questo è riuscito comunque a colpirmi, i suoi miglioramenti continuano a stupirmi di volta in volta. È più bravo di me prima della mia ascensione" le rispondo. Clarke annuisce ed aggiunge: "Sei diversa con loro, li tratti come allievi, ma si vede che ci tieni. Con Aden poi, sembra quasi che abbiate un legame madre-figlio". Io accenno un sorriso e dico: "Sono soltanto ragazzi, ma devono sapermi succedere da un momento all'altro. Sono molto dura con loro, ma è vero che ci tengo. In Aden rivedo un po' me stessa prima del mio Conclave, rivedo in lui i miei valori e le mie emozioni di allora. Sei soddisfatta della giornata di oggi?". Lei risponde di sì ed aggiunge: "Quando tutto questo sarà finito troverò un modo per allenarmi, ed allora potrai lottare con qualcuno al tuo livello". "Al mio livello eh? Clarke in questo momento anche il più debole dei novizi di batterebbe lo sai? Si allenano già da anni, e danno filo da torcere anche a me a volte. Dovrai allenarti parecchio" la sfido. "Sai che se mi metto in testa una cosa la faccio, per cui preparati per quando sarò pronta" risponde con aria presuntuosa, ma poi scoppia a ridere ed io lo faccio con lei.  
Quando torniamo a Polis, Titus ed Indra sono già rientrati. Clarke si reca nella sua stanza, mentre loro due mi seguono nella sala del trono, dove affermano che tutto è andato per il meglio, e che non ci sono state obiezioni. Alzo il capo per congedarli, e poi mi reco nella mia stanza. Quando mi tolgo la divisa, noto un livido dove Aden mi ha colpito. Quel ragazzino è più forte di quanto pensassi.

Clarke's pov  
Sono rientrata da quasi mezz'ora, e non ho fatto altro che restare seduta sul letto a pensare alla giornata di oggi. Vedere Lexa mentre combatteva con quei ragazzi è stato uno degli spettacoli più belli che abbia mai visto. Il modo in cui si rivolgeva loro: era molto dura sí, ma sapeva quando era il momento di allentare la presa. Il legame che ha con Aden poi, lo tratta come un figlio. Lexa è sicura di allontanare tutti, ma non si è resa ancora conto che tiene a più persone di quante non creda. Per qualche motivo, io sono una di quelle poche fortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	8. Qualcosa di meglio delle stelle

Clarke's pov  
Dopo qualche minuto mi alzo e ed esco dalla mia stanza. Quando sto per bussare alla porta di Lexa, questa si apre e lei spunta fuori con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. Come sempre passiamo i primi minuti dei nostri incontri a guardarci, ed a studiare l'una gli occhi dell'altra, poi Lexa mi fa cenno di entrare. Quando sono dentro la stanza, Lexa chiude la porta e va a sedersi sul divano, mentre io la seguo e mi metto su una poltrona vicina. Dopo tutte le volte che sono stata nella sua stanza mi accorgo solo ora di quanto sia grande, perché questa parte non l'avevo mai vista. È lei che rompe il silenzio dicendo: "Allora? Sei davvero sicura di volerti allenare dopo quello che hai visto oggi?". Io le rispondo sfidandola, come aveva fatto lei poche ore prima: "Sì certo, perché non credi che ne sia all'altezza?". Lexa sorride e alza gli occhi al cielo, poi torna a guardarmi e per un attimo la sua espressione si fa seria. Noto che sospira e abbassa lo sguardo, poi inizia a dire: "No, sono sicura che tu ne sia all'altezza. Non c'è niente a me noto che tu con la massima forza di volontà non possa fare" ed io resto stupita da queste parole, ma soprattutto dal modo in cui ha alzato lo sguardo e mi ha fissato negli occhi mentre le diceva. Passiamo minuti così a guardarci, e sento che stasera tra di noi c'è qualcosa di diverso. Vorrei restare così all'infinito, nella più serena felicità, ma poi l'euforia prende il sopravvento e le chiedo: "Quando allenerai di nuovo i giovani Natblida? Posso venire di nuovo a vedervi vero?" E lei sorride, di nuovo quel maledetto sorriso che ogni volta sogno la notte. "Che c'è vuoi studiare al meglio le mie tecniche di combattimento così sarai avvantaggiata quando un giorno mi sfiderai?" scherza. Ancora devo abituarmi ad una Lexa così, sincera e spontanea. Le rispondo: "In realtà credevo che quando sarebbe arrivato il momento giusto saresti stata tu ad allenarmi, per cui le tecniche le avrei conosciute comunque" ma lei scuote la testa. "No, il comandante non è l'insegnante principale nel percorso di allenamento dei novizi, va solo periodicamente a sfidarli per testare che stiano migliorando le loro tecniche" dice poi, ed io un po' mi rabbuio, perché volevo davvero che fosse lei ad allenarmi, sarebbe stato sicuramente più divertente. Lei ha probabilmente notato la mia espressione perché aggiunge scherzando: "Poi dimmi, saresti capace di prendermi a pugni o ferirmi se te lo chiedessi?" ed io scoppio a ridere rispondendole con un: "Certo, che ti aspetti? L'allenamento è sempre allenamento, anzi appena inizierai a batterti con me ti ritroverai ben presto nella mia stanza in cerca di cure mediche per quante ne prenderai". Lei accetta la sfida e dice: "Ah è così eh? Voglio proprio vedere la tua faccia quando sarai a terra e mi pregherai di non rovinare quel tuo bel faccino". "Mh staremo a vedere" aggiungo con aria un po' assente, perché ho notato che si è appena riferita a me con un "bel faccino" facendomi, indirettamente, un complimento. Sono sempre più sicura che questa ragazza qui con me non sia il comandante.

Lexa's pov  
È divertente parlare così, sfidarsi a vicenda e riderci sopra, peccato che possiamo farlo solo la sera. Prima ho notato che Clarke si è rattristita quando le ho detto che non potrò allenarla tutti i giorni io. Anche a me non piace quest'idea, perché vorrei davvero essere io la sua insegnante, solo per vedere le sue espressioni mentre si concentra. Ma soprattutto, essendo lei adulta, un altro insegnante non avrebbe la minima esitazione a riempirla di lividi e ferite, e probabilmente mi verrebbe voglia di ucciderlo, chiunque egli fosse. In qualche modo vedrò di riuscire ad occuparmi esclusivamente io del suo allenamento, magari in un momento tranquillo, se e quando finalmente troveremo la vera pace. Questa sera la mia testa mi sta facendo brutti scherzi, perché mi stanno tornando in mente delle scene passate con Clarke, senza che io riesca ad impedirle. Tra queste, quella del nostro primo bacio ha più effetto di tutte su di me. Mi rendo conto che sto fissando le sue labbra, quindi decido di cambiare posizione sdraiandomi su questo divano per scacciare quei pensieri. Mentre lo faccio, non riesco a trattenere una smorfia di dolore quando per girarmi sposto tutto il peso sul fianco dove mi ha colpito Aden. Ovviamente Clarke lo ha notato, e subito si alza e si avvicina, con un'espressione allarmata. "Sto bene, tranquilla non è niente" mi affretto a dirle e lei mi guarda preoccupata, però poi inizia di nuovo a prendersi gioco di me: "Il ragazzo biondo ci sa fare eh?" ed io scoppio a ridere, poi le rispondo: "Sì è bravo, ma posso dire di averglielo lasciato fare. Sai a volte per incitare un combattente a fare di più bisogna mostrargli che è più forte di quel che crede". Poi mi torna in mente il fatto che quando Aden mi ha colpito, io avevo abbassato la guardia per vedere cosa stava facendo Clarke, e decido che è sicuramente il caso di omettere questa parte. Lei conclude con un: "Sì certo, ovviamente è così" ma lo fa con un tono parecchio indisponente, il che mi fa venir voglia ancora di più di allenarla io stessa. Quando sbadiglia mi accorgo che è già tardissimo, probabilmente tra poco più di un'ora sarà l'alba, e noi siamo state l'intera notte a parlare, e a ridere. "Clarke è quasi l'alba" le dico, e lei si volta subito verso la finestra per confermare quello che le ho appena detto, poi si alza. Inizialmente si avvicina a me, come se cercasse una specie di contatto, poi invece dice: "Buonanotte, Lexa" e si allontana. Io allora le rispondo: "Comunque per rispondere alla tua domanda di prima, per qualche giorno sarò io stessa ad allenare i Natblida, Titus ed Indra si recheranno nei clan rimasti da soli" e lei si gira con aria sorridente. Vederla felice mi fa stare bene. "Buonanotte, Clarke" le dico alla fine, e la accompagno alla porta. Vorrei che potesse restare ancora un po' con me.  
Quando chiudo la porta alle sue spalle, vado subito a sdraiarmi sul letto e mi addormento. Sogno me stessa in veste da combattimento, in attesa del mio sfidante. Quando sento la folla acclamare e mi volto, noto una ragazza dai capelli biondi che si avvicina, con una spada stretta in mano. L'immagine si fa sempre più lontana, ed io mi sveglio con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Clarke's pov  
Rientrata nella mia stanza, non faccio in tempo a sdraiarmi che mi addormento. Sogno una Lexa diversa, indaffarata a bendarmi la ferita che mi ha appena procurato sul braccio. 

Lexa's pov  
Nei giorni successivi, Clarke ha assistito ad ogni allenamento dei giovani Natblida. Aden è riuscito persino a farmi quasi cadere, e se non fosse per il fatto che poi avrei dovuto subirmi le prese in giro di Clarke non avrei avuto la forza di volontà di restare in piedi. Titus ed Indra sono tornati dagli ultimi clan con notizie positive, finalmente ho la certezza che tutti sono a conoscenza della mia decisione, e che tutti la rispettano. Tutte le sere Clarke è venuta nella mia stanza, ed abbiamo parlato a lungo del suo futuro allenamento. Ci siamo godute ogni singolo momento passato insieme, ed il nostro legame si è rafforzato ancora. La cosa peggiore però, è che inizio a sentire la sua mancanza quando non è con me, ed ho paura che prima o poi lei debba tornare dalla sua gente. Mi sento debole al solo pensiero di stare lontana da lei per più di mezz'ora, figuriamoci di perderla per sempre. Ogni cosa ora, dipende da lei. È dappertutto, la ritrovo ovunque. Ho paura che il sentimento nei suoi confronti stia diventando amore vero e proprio. 

È sera, ed io e Clarke siamo rientrate da poco dopo l'allenamento dei Natblida. Sono nella mia stanza, e sento bussare prima ancora che riesca a prepararmi per dormire. Quando apro la porta, ovviamente è Clarke e mi concedo qualche secondo per guardarla bene. I suoi capelli biondi, le labbra ed il piccolo neo vicino, il naso all'insù ma con una leggera curva, gli occhi azzurri. Cerco di stampare ogni suo dettaglio nella mia mente. Poi vedo il mio riflesso nei suoi occhi, e mi vengono i brividi. Noto che mentre io la fissavo, lei stava facendo esattamente lo stesso. Mi sposto per lasciarla passare, e lei entra meccanicamente, ancora fissandomi negli occhi. Ci avviciniamo alla finestra, ed insieme iniziamo a guardare le stelle. Ormai la loro bellezza non mi stupisce più, perché la ragazza che è vicina a me fa parte di loro. Clarke è una stella, quella che da tempo ha iniziato ad illuminare la mia vita. La mia preferita. Abbasso lo sguardo su di lei, che sta ancora guardando le stelle. Le guarda con ammirazione, e con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. I suoi occhi le riflettono. Quando si volta verso di me torno subito a guardare oltre la finestra, e sento il suo sguardo su di me. Passano minuti, prima che io mi volti verso di lei dicendole: "Che ne dici di uscire? Possiamo ammirarle meglio, e se parliamo sottovoce nessuno ci sentirà". Lei annuisce sorridente, ed entrambe ci sdraiamo sul pavimento del balcone, con le braccia dietro la testa. Mi ricordo solo ora di essere ancora in divisa da comandante, ma in questo momento non è importante. Passiamo le ore così, a guardare verso l'oscurità della notte. Alternativamente ci fissiamo l'un l'altra, nella speranza di non essere viste. Succede poi però che ci voltiamo nello stesso momento, e ci ritroviamo l'una negli occhi dell'altra. Entrambe stasera abbiamo deciso che c'è qualcosa di meglio delle stelle.

Clarke's pov  
Questa sera non riesco a smettere di guardare Lexa. È persino più bella delle stelle nell'oscurità della notte. Saranno ormai due ore che ci fissiamo negli occhi, ma non riesco a smettere. Il mio riflesso nel verde intenso dei suoi occhi, è la più bella visione che abbia mai avuto di me stessa. Inizia a tirare vento, e lei che ha ancora la divisa da comandante probabilmente non lo sente, mentre io rabbrividisco. Lexa lo nota subito e si alza, accompagnandomi dentro. Va subito a sedersi sul divano, ed io vado sulla poltrona vicina. Iniziamo a parlare dei giorni passati insieme, entrambe felici che il giro nei clan sia terminato con successo. Parliamo senza fare conto al tempo che passa, l'una concentrata esclusivamente sulle parole dell'altra. Gli sguardi che ci scambiamo sono pieni di emozione. Forse questa è la migliore tra le serate che abbiamo passato insieme, anche se a momenti sicuramente è la più silenziosa. Vorrei passare ogni singolo istante della mia vita così, in silenzio, tra le stelle del cielo e gli sguardi di Lexa. Noto con tenerezza che lei è stanchissima, ed a volte fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti. Nonostante questo non accenna a mandarmi via per andare a dormire, ed ovviamente io non lo faccio. Se la vita fosse fatta solo di questi momenti, probabilmente sarebbe migliore del paradiso. Inizio a parlare guardando il soffitto con la voce carica di emozione: "Questa notte, è la più bella che abbiamo mai passato insieme. Ci ritrae perfettamente, noi non abbiamo bisogno di parole per stare bene insieme e per capirci. Ci basta guardarci negli occhi per capire cosa stiamo pensando, e cosa stiamo provando. È proprio questa la cosa più bella del nostro legame ed è unica, accade solo tra me e te ne sono sicura. Prima di stasera, non c'era niente che io preferissi al guardare le stelle, ora invece il vedere il mio riflesso nei tuoi occhi, penso sia la cosa migliore che abbia mai visto. Tu vedi in me qualcosa che nessuno vede". Per tutto il tempo Lexa non ha parlato, e non sono sicura del fatto che mi stesse guardando. Forse anche lei fissava il soffito come me, perché si trova nella mia stessa situazione emotiva. Così decido di voltarmi, e capisco il motivo di tanto silenzio. Sta dormendo, ed è bellissima. Migliore anche del mio riflesso nei suoi occhi. Sembra così vulnerabile, indifesa. Ha un'espressione seria, ma rilassata. Non basta che io incida questo ricordo nella mente, devo renderlo reale e c'è solo un modo per farlo. Tiro fuori dalla tasca la matita che porto sempre con me, e mi alzo il più silenziosamente possibile in cerca di un foglio. Quando lo trovo torno immediatamente a sedermi sulla poltrona, ed inizio a disegnare. Senza guardare il foglio, la mano fa scorrere la matita sulla carta da sola, mentre io osservo ogni singolo dettaglio di Lexa. Le gambe leggermente piegate l'una sull'altra, le braccia rilassate, le mani avvolte attorno ad un libro che prima non avevo nemmeno notato. La testa è appoggiata sul bracciolo del divano, leggermente inclinata. Nel complesso è la perfezione più assoluta. Nel dettaglio lo è ancora di più. Passano le ore, ed è mattina quando sono quasi alla fine del disegno. Lexa non si è mossa minimamente. Il suo respiro regolare e rilassato, è stato il sottofondo perfetto per concentrarmi a disegnarla. La sto ritraendo esattamente come io la vedo, o meglio come la vede il mio cuore. Chiunque abbia detto che è impossibile ritrarre i sentimenti, ha sbagliato nella maniera più assurda. Basta solo lasciar muovere liberamente la mano mentre si guarda la persona che si ama.  
Quando sento il respiro di Lexa farsi più affannato, noto che si sta agitando nel sonno. La guardo preoccupata, fino a quando si sveglia di soprassalto ansimando, e si mette seduta. Inizia a guardarsi intorno agitata, ed io vado subito a sedermi accanto a lei e le poggio una mano sulla gamba come per farla sentire al sicuro. Lei si prende la testa tra le mani e continua a respirare affannosamente. "Ehi, ehi va tutto bene. Cosa stavi sognando?" le dico. Lei risponde ancora agitata: "I comandanti che mi hanno preceduta mi parlano nel sonno. Ho visto le loro morti, in guerra, per mano di un assassino". "Era solo un incubo" tento di rassicurarla, ma lei riprende a parlare: "No, no è un avvertimento. Pensano che tradisca il passato. Il 'sangue chiama sangue' è sempre, sempre stato il motto del mio popolo". Le chiedo di ascoltarmi, e lei lo fa. "Un cessate il fuoco, non è un tradimento. Quello che hai fatto sul campo di battaglia, ha fermato una guerra. La tua eredità, sarà la pace" le dico. Mentre lo faccio, lei mi fissa in volto e annuisce. Poi si alza sistemando il libro che aveva tra le mani, e si ferma quando nota qualcosa sulla mia poltrona. Posa il libro, prende il mio disegno tra le mani, guardandolo attentamente. Io mi alzo dicendo: "Oh ehm, non è... non è ancora finito" e lei alza lo sguardo su di me. Il modo in cui mi guarda, non l'ha mai fatto così intensamente prima. Io abbasso lo sguardo accennando un sorriso, mentre lei ancora mi guarda con un'espressione carica di emozione, probabilmente quel disegno significa tanto per lei. Veniamo interrotte dal rumore di qualcuno che bussa alla porta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	9. Questa non è vendetta, è giustizia

Lexa’s pov  
Fisso il disegno, persa in un uragano di pensieri ed emozioni. Se non avessero bussato alla porta, probabilmente avrei abbracciato Clarke. O forse no. No, probabilmente sarei rimasta ancora lì immobile, a fissare alternativamente il foglio ed i suoi occhi. L’incubo che ho avuto non ha più importanza, preferirei averne di peggiori ogni notte pur di avere Clarke per sempre qui con me. Non posso credere di essermi addormentata mentre parlavamo, l’ultima cosa che mi ricordo é lei che fissa il soffitto ed inizia a parlare, ma non ricordo nemmeno una parola di quel che ha detto. Ero troppo impegnata a cercare di capire le mie stesse emozioni, perché quella sera davvero ho provato sensazioni e sentimenti che prima non conoscevo. Chissà se Clarke ha dormito, o se è rimasta sveglia tutta la notte per ritrarmi. Prima che possa trovare risposta a questa domanda, mi volto verso la porta pronunciando un: “Avanti!” ed é Titus ad entrare, seguito da quattro uomini che portano una cassa. “Perdonami, Heda. Non sapevo che fossi occupata” dice subito notando Clarke nella mia stanza. Ho una strana sensazione, come se la visione di Titus mi abbia riportato alla realtà, quella in cui ho centinaia di persone da gestire e altrettante decisioni da prendere. Ma soprattutto quella che mi tiene lontana da Clarke. Quando sento affievolire questa sensazione, mi accorgo che lei si è avvicinata, ed ora la sua spalla é quasi in contatto con la mia. Voglio tornare ad essere sola con lei, più di qualunque altra cosa in questo momento. Cosí mi rivolgo irritata a Titus: “Vuoi dirmi che c’è nella cassa o no?” E lui risponde subito: “Scusami, é un regalo da parte di re Roan di Azgeda per Wanheda. Il messaggero ha detto che é sia la prova della fedeltà di Azgeda verso la coalizione, sia la risposta ad una domanda ancora senza riscontro, posso?” ed ordina di aprirla, mentre Clarke si fa avanti. Quando la apre, sono interdetta quando ne vedo il contenuto. Clarke esclama con stupore: “Emerson?” e lui, completamente coperto di sangue e con un bavaglio in bocca, le si getta addosso facendola cadere. Io la sento gridare, e subito vado verso di lei urlando: “Basta! Portatelo via da qui! Mettetelo subito in gabbia!”. Mi abbasso e cerco di aiutarla ad alzarsi, con sicuramente troppa premura, ma il fatto che ci siano altre persone intorno a noi in questo momento non mi interessa minimamente. Se Emerson l’ha ferita, se lei si é fatta male... non so cosa farei. Lei si divincola dalla mia presa, e si avvicina ad Emerson, che nel frattempo viene trascinato via dalle guardie. Come di norma, io e Titus ci dirigiamo subito nella sala del trono, dove sono presenti anche i rappresentanti degli altri clan. Dobbiamo decidere per il destino di Emerson, e data la mia decisione sul “sangue non chiama sangue” sono già più che sicura dell’esito della riunione. Tuttavia Titus cerca di farmi cambiare opinione, secondo lui é opportuno che l’uomo paghi per i crimini commessi dalla montagna. Così ordino che sia chiamata Wanheda a raggiungerci, mentre Titus continua: “Le stai permettendo di offuscare il tuo giudizio” dice, ed io rispondo: “Io, io credevo che fossi con me, tu mi hai giurato fedeltà”. Lui riprende a dire: “È così, a livello personale sei troppo coinvolta”, poi si volta vedendo qualcuno arrivare ed aggiunge un: “Eccola, é qui” annunciando Clarke. “Volevi vedermi comandante?” dice lei, ed io rispondo affermativamente, avvicinandomi a lei. “Dobbiamo discutere del destino dell’ultimo uomo della montagna” le annuncio, sapendo già che sarà d’accordo nel risparmiarlo. Titus interviene dicendo: “Io credo che meriti la morte”, ed io irritata mi volto verso di lui e dico: “È in grado di parlare, Titus”. Torno a guardare Clarke, e noto un brutto taglio sopra il suo sopracciglio destro. Resto stupita quando lei dice: “Titus ha ragione”. Sono senza parole, e subito Titus ne approfitta per avvicinarsi e inizia a dire: “Visto? Il bisogno di vendetta è nella natura umana. Dopo averlo soddisfatto, può esserci la pace. É la nostra usanza”. “Questa era la nostra usanza” urlo irritata, per poi rivolgermi a Clarke. Mi sento tradita da questa sua decisione, dato che è stata proprio lei a proporre l’idea contro la vendetta di sangue. “Clarke” inizio, e c’è un momento di silenzio nel quale ognuna fissa gli occhi dell’altra. “Il ‘sangue non chiama sangue’ è valido solo quando è il mio popolo a sanguinare?” continuo, e lei risponde subito: “Bisognava impedire una guerra, qui parliamo di finirne una!” ed io inclino la testa, scossa. “Mi dispiace, ma se vuoi il mio parere, concordo con Titus. Merita di morire per quello che ha fatto” conclude poi, irritandomi ancora di più. “Io non cerco il tuo parere, cerco una decisione” dico con freddezza. Interviene nuovamente Titus dicendo a Clarke: “È stato donato a te, il crimine di cui viene accusato è contro il tuo popolo”. “Allora cosa scegli, Clarke? Esilio dalle nostre terre per sempre, o morte con 49 coltellate per mano tua? le domando, sapendo che non sarebbe capace di infliggere così tanto dolore ad una persona. O almeno, sperando. La Clarke che conoscevo non ne sarebbe mai stata capace, ma dopo Mount Weather è arrivata Wanheda, e non sono sicura di conoscerla fino in fondo. “Hai fino al tramonto per decidere” concludo, lasciandola sola nella stanza con Titus.

Clarke’s pov  
Esco dalla stanza poco dopo Lexa, per non dover parlare con Titus. Mi dirigo verso la mia camera, e mi siedo sul letto a riflettere. Lei si è sentita tradita. Tradita dalla mia decisione. È vero, ho agito di istinto e per questo non ho tenuto conto del fatto che sono stata io stessa a condurla alla nuova usanza. Ho la testa completamente in confusione, e per questo mi dirigo nuovamente verso la sala del trono. Quando entro, chiedo di essere lasciata sola con Emerson. Probabilmente Lexa si arrabbierebbe se mi vedesse ora sola con lui. Nonostante il fatto che io l’abbia delusa, lei si preoccuperebbe per me. Lo fa sempre. Tolgo il cappuccio dalla testa dell’uomo di fronte a me e dico con disprezzo: “Carl Emerson, della sicurezza di Mount Weather”. Lui risponde dicendo con altrettanto rancore: “Ho saputo come ti chiamano adesso. Wanheda, comandante della morte” ed io continuo a dire: “Dovevo capire che eri stato tu a dirgli come distruggere il monte”. Lui risponde: “Non ho distrutto io Mount Weather, ma tu. Trecentottantuno persone, centottantadue uomini, centosettantatré donne, ventisei bambini, due dei quali miei”. Sa esattamente come colpirmi, e c’è riuscito in pieno. “Il tuo presidente non ci ha dato scelta” dico sulla difensiva, e lui grida e respira affannosamente, poi ricomincia a parlare: “Cosa vuoi? Non ti piace confrontarti con i tuoi demoni?”. “Se vuoi clemenza, é a me che dovrai chiederla!” esclamo, e lui ride. “Non voglio clemenza, voglio vendetta. Voglio che tu soffra come ho sofferto io” dice poi, ed io mi volto e me ne vado. In lontananza, sento che grida: “Puoi uccidermi Clarke, ma non sfuggirai a ciò che hai fatto! Il mio dolore finisce qui, il tuo è appena cominciato!”.  
Rientrata nella mia stanza, sospiro rivolta verso la porta quando mi accordo di qualcuno. “Titus, che cosa ci fai nella mia stanza?” domando subito allarmata. Lui dice: “Passi tanto tempo a parlare di pace, credo sia ora che facciamo pace anche noi due” e la cosa non mi convince, ha un tono di voce strano. “D’accordo” dico, e lo invito a sedersi sulla poltrona di fronte a me. Lui inizia subito a parlare: “Mi rendo conto della difficoltà in cui ti trovi. Dopo avere convinto Lexa a non vendicare il massacro del nostro esercito, deve essere dura per te scegliere di prenderti la tua vendetta. Ora capisci quanto sarà difficile per la nostra gente accettare la nuova politica”. “Questo non c’entra con quanto è successo al vostro esercito, Emerson è colpevole. Sterminare il mio popolo per i crimini di pochi non è giustizia” dico, e lui risponde subito: “Non hai sterminato la sua gente per quello che pochi di loro hanno fatto ai tuoi? Tu sei un capo, Lexa ti dà ascolto. Aiutami a proteggerla, il “sangue non chiama sangue” è follia. Il nostro popolo non lo accetterà e temo... temo che la farà uccidere”. Tutte le mie paure sono realtà. Devo scegliere, scegliere tra Lexa e la mia gente. Ascoltando solo la testa dico: “Mi dispiace, non posso aiutarti a far dichiarar guerra contro la mia gente”. Titus si alza e dice: “Allora abbiamo un problema”, poi se ne va chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Vorrei poter correre da Lexa e scoppiare a piangere tra le sue braccia, proprio come una bambina. 

Lexa’s pov  
È giunto il momento, il sole è tramontato già da un po’. Non ho visto Clarke da stamattina, e sono preoccupata per lei, e per la decisione che prenderà. Metterà di nuovo il suo popolo al primo posto, ne sono sicura. Le guardie aprono la porta, ed io faccio il mio ingresso accompagnata dal suono dei tamburi. Mentre passo fisso Emerson, che mi guarda con aria di sfida. Raggiunto il trono alzo una mano in aria, ed i tamburi cessano. Inizio a parlare nella lingua terrestre: “Oggi siamo riuniti, come innumerevoli volte in precedenza, per veder morire un uomo. Poi mi sfilo il coltello dalla cintura e lo consegno ad una guardia, che lo porta a Clarke mentre dico: “Wanheda, hai diritto di vendicarti”. Lei si avvicina ad Emerson, e resta in silenzio per qualche istante. Poi stupisce tutta la sala, me compresa, dicendo: “No” ed io sono sollevata, è ancora lei. Si diffondono dei mormorii, ma lei non se ne cura e si rivolge ad Emerson: “Non so se la tua morte mi porterebbe la pace, so soltanto che non la merito”. Odio sentire che pensa questo di se stessa. Titus interviene di nuovo e si avvicina a Clarke quasi gridando: “Quest’uomo deve morire, se non prenderai la sua vita sarà Heda a farlo”. Mi sono stancata delle intromissioni di Titus. “Heda sa parlare da sola. Basta, Titus” dico. Nel frattempo Emerson si rivolge a Clarke dicendo: “Che diavolo significa?” e lei gli risponde: “Non ti ucciderei per quello che hai fatto tu, ma per quello che ho fatto io”. Poi nella lingua terrestre continua: “Do a quest’uomo la sua vita. Il sangue non chiama sangue” ed Emerson grida, mentre tutti iniziano a parlare tra di loro. Nonostante questo sono fiera della decisione di Clarke. Sempre nella lingua terrestre, intervengo: “Silenzio! Un solo uomo non può rispondere dei crimini del monte!” e poi aggiungo: “E Wanheda lo sa”. È in momenti come questo che il mio popolo ha bisogno di me, di essere guidato. Così inizio il mio discorso: “Le sue azioni ci mostrano una promessa per il futuro. Un mondo in cui alla violenza non risponde sempre la violenza. Un mondo in cui i nostri figli potranno prosperare, senza l’ombra della morte”. Nella sala regna il silenzio, e finalmente sono tutti convinti. Mi concedo un momento, un solo momento, per guardare Clarke. Lei sta facendo lo stesso, e annuisce incrociando il mio sguardo. Anche lei è fiera delle mie parole, come io lo sono delle sue. Oggi abbiamo lavorato come una squadra. “Questo prigioniero è bandito dalle mie terre. Vivrà, ma vivrà con i fantasmi di tutti quelli che ha perso. Perseguitato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni dalla consapevolezza di essere l’ultimo della sua razza” concludo, con il verdetto finale. Clarke aggiunge un: “Che tu possa vivere per sempre” rivolgendosi ad Emerson con il suo sguardo fiero e soddisfatto. È bellissima.  
Dato che è ormai praticamente notte, vado diretta nella mia stanza. Mi preparo per dormire e mi sdraio sul letto, distrutta dopo la giornata appena finita. Sono fiera di Clarke, e sono felice che non abbia pensato solo al suo popolo, ma anche al bene della coalizione, e al mio. Vorrei passare con lei anche stanotte, ma è già tardi e non è il caso, dato che domani sarà il giorno dell’Ascensione e devo essere preparata. Mi addormento tranquilla, perché qualunque incubo possa tormentare il mio sonno, al mio risveglio ci sarà il mio angelo a riportarmi alla vita reale. La stessa vita che non è più semplice sopravvivenza. È molto di più.

Clarke’s pov  
Questa sera non vedrò Lexa, ed è per questo che appena arrivata in stanza mi preparo per dormire e mi metto subito al letto. Quando mi addormento, i ricordi terribili di Mount Weather tormentano il mio sonno. Quando questi si allontanano diventando sfocati, vengono sostituiti da un paio di enormi occhi verdi, così profondi che per un attimo temo di non svegliarmi più e restarci persa dentro.

Lexa’s pov  
Sono le prime ore del mattino, ed io sono già pronta per la cerimonia di oggi. Quando sento bussare capisco che è il momento, e vengo accompagnata da quattro uomini alla sala del trono. Mentre mi dirigo verso il trono, incrocio di sfuggita lo sguardo di Clarke e fatico a contenere un sorriso. Una notte passata senza di lei e già sento il bisogno di parlarle. Mi siedo sul trono ed inizio a parlare: “Siamo qui riuniti nel giorno dell’Ascensione, per onorare i comandanti che ci sono stati prima di me. Quelli che continuano a vivere in me, come io continuerò a vivere in uno di voi” spiego riferita ai giovani Natblida. Veniamo interrotti quando le porte si aprono, rivelando degli uomini Trikru, che annunciano che il guardiano della fiamma ha promesso loro che sarebbero stati ascoltati. Immediatamente mi rivolgo a Titus: “Titus, cos’è questo?” e lui risponde tranquillamente: “Qualcosa che devi sentire, Heda”. Gli uomini si fanno avanti, e tra loro c’è Octavia, imbavagliata e con le mani legate. Clarke subito pronuncia il suo nome sorpresa. Un uomo si fa avanti e si inginocchia iniziando a parlare nella lingua terrestre: “Perdonami l’interferenza in questo santo giorno, Heda. Io sono Semet, dei Trikru, e vengo a chiedere giustizia”. Intervengo mantenendo il dialetto: “Spiegaci. Perché tieni prigioniera Octavia del popolo del cielo?” e l’uomo risponde: “È prigioniera di guerra, Heda. Portata qui per testimoniare i crimini del suo popolo”. Clarke si affretta ad intervenire: “Quali crimini? Cos’è successo?” e Titus le risponde subito: “Il popolo del cielo ha attaccato il loro villaggio. Visto che i loro guerrieri erano morti quando il vostro popolo ha massacrato l’esercito che avevano mandato per proteggervi, il loro villaggio era senza difese”. Mi irrita il fatto che Titus fosse a conoscenza di tutto e non me l’abbia detto prima. L’uomo riprende a parlare: “Ti prego, Heda. Ti supplico. Vendicaci”. Iniziano a diffondersi voci, tra cui “Sangue chiama sangue” e “Morte al popolo del cielo”, così Titus interviene chiedendo rispetto in sala. Sono su tutte le furie, ha causato lui disordine oggi. “Come osi portarmi questo il giorno dell’Ascensione?” domando furiosa. Lui si difende: “Io non ho fatto niente, Heda, sei stata tu. Contro il mio consiglio hai nominato il popolo del cielo come tredicesimo clan. Loro hanno rifiutato, massacrando centinaia di persone! Eppure nello stesso campo dove sono morti, tu hai deciso di perdonare i loro assassini. Ma questa provocazione ne è la prova. ‘Sangue non chiama sangue’ ha fallito! Solo la guerra li potrà fermare”. Quando ha finito di parlare, io mi rivolgo a Clarke ma lui mi interrompe dicendo: “L’opinione di Clarke in questa faccenda non è esattamente imparziale” e Clarke conferma dicendo: “Titus ha ragione. Farei di tutto per salvare il mio popolo, e tu lo sai. Ma li conosco bene, non tutti sono d’accordo con il cancelliere Pike. Kane non è d’accordo, Octavia non è d’accordo” ma Titus la interrompe di nuovo gridando che il suo popolo non ha votato per Kane. Lei grida: “Alcuni di loro, sì! Dobbiamo dargli il tempo di capire che hanno sbagliato e rimediare”. “E tu credi che il tuo popolo si libererà di lui da solo?” intervengo, mentre Titus domanda: “E se non lo faranno? E se stavolta useranno questo tempo per pianificare il prossimo attacco? Dobbiamo agire ora, Heda. Portare come esempio il tredicesimo clan. Mostrare cosa accade a chi ti sfida! Li hai riconquistati uccidendo la regina, ma la coalizione è ancora fragile, se non agisci subito...” ed io lo interrompo alzando la mano. “Oggi chiedo di marciare verso Arkadia. Non di attaccare, ma di contenere. Isoleremo il tredicesimo clan, li terremo lontani dalle terre che vogliono possedere. Daremo il tempo di eliminare il loro leader dall’interno. Una volta insorti, noi li raccoglieremo come fossero dei nostri” annuncio ed invito Titus a dare l’ordine. “Avete sentito il comandante? Mandate i messaggeri. Dite agli eserciti di creare una zona tampone attorno Arkadia. Cinque miglia dovrebbero bastare per tenerli lontani dal nostro villaggio. Quali sono gli ordini Heda?”. Io mi volto verso Clarke, sapendo che le mie prossime parole la feriranno. “Chiunque del popolo del cielo oltrepasserà la linea di confine verrà ucciso” annuncio. L’uomo Trikru interviene di nuovo: “Heda, non riesco a capire, questa per te è vendetta?” ed io rispondo subito, è la domanda che cercavo. “Non è vendetta, fratello mio. È giustizia”. Lui continua dicendo: “Il popolo del cielo ha ucciso i miei figli, e mio fratello, e mia moglie! Se lo spirito del comandante non ci proteggerà, chi potrà farlo?” e Titus lo interrompe dicendogli di calmarsi. Poi si scatena il panico, quando l’uomo grida “A morte il comandante” e si getta verso di me. Titus lo blocca uccidendolo, ed aggiungendo: “Sangue chiama sangue, comandante”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	10. La vita è molto più che sopravvivere

Clarke’s pov  
Sono ancora scioccata dall’accaduto quando delle guardie accompagnano me ed Octavia nella mia stanza. Il cuore è impazzito nel mio petto nel momento in cui quel terrestre ha provato a lanciarsi su Lexa con il pugnale in mano. Mi tremano ancora le mani solo se ripenso a quanto io sia stata vicina a perderla. Ormai è più che chiaro quello che provo, anche se non voglio ammetterlo a me stessa. Ho paura dei sentimenti e delle emozioni che provo nei suoi confronti, ed ho ancora più paura del fatto che se provo a reprimerli sto ancora peggio. É proprio per questo che mentre discuto con Octavia, che ritiene ancora che Lexa stia cercando di sterminare il nostro popolo, resto senza parole ed incapace di ribattere quando dice: “Chissà perché non mi sorprende che la difendi ancora”. Subito cerco di mostrare di non aver intuito il fatto che Octavia abbia notato il sentimento che nutro nei confronti di Lexa, ed esco di fretta dalla stanza, riferendomi a lei con un: “Resta qui”.  
Quando sono davanti alla porta di Lexa entro senza nemmeno bussare, e la trovo seduta con la schiena appoggiata al letto, le gambe incrociate e gli occhi chiusi. Immediatamente cerco di scuotermi dal pensiero di quanto sia assolutamente perfetta, ed interrompo la sua meditazione dicendo: “Qualcuno ha cercato di ucciderti oggi, come puoi essere così calma?”. Lei apre gli occhi e guarda davanti a sé, poi si volta verso di me domandando: “Sei arrabbiata per l’ordine che ho dato?” ed io le rispondo di sì, pur sapendo benissimo che se non lo avesse dato, probabilmente oggi sarebbe andata anche molto peggio. Lei continua subito a parlare dicendo: “Come altro avrei potuto far rispettare il blocco?” ed io evito la sua domanda chiedendole: “Quando dobbiamo partire?”. Vedo la tristezza e la delusione invadere il verde brillante dei suoi occhi.

Lexa’s pov  
Clarke deve partire. Continuo a ripetermelo nella testa così magari posso accettarlo, ma è totalmente inutile. Abbasso lo sguardo e mi alzo in piedi, ma so benissimo che ha notato il modo in cui l’ho guardata, ed il modo in cui il mio cuore si è fermato quando ho realizzato che avrei dovuto lasciarla andare. Lei sa leggere benissimo le mie emozioni. Mi volto verso di lei ed inizio a parlare senza nemmeno pensare: “Forse stiamo tracciando una linea ma, chi dice che non si può scegliere da che parte stare?”. Non mi sono mai sentita più fragile e vulnerabile, Clarke ha capito benissimo cosa le sto chiedendo. Sentiamo in lontananza la voce di Titus che parla nella lingua terrestre, e Clarke risponde alla mia domanda dicendo: “Qualcuno ci sarebbe” con tono ironico. Per quanto possa sentire ogni crepa che si sta pian piano ampliando nel mio cuore, mi sforzo di godermi quello che potrebbe essere uno degli ultimi momenti con lei. La guardo negli occhi e sorrido, sorrido pensando a quanto io sia stupidamente e follemente innamorata di lei. Perché si, sono innamorata di lei. E probabilmente non avrò mai modo di dirglielo. Sento il cuore guarire quando lei ricambia il sorriso. Poi entra Titus con delle guardie, e subito si rivolge a Clarke dicendo: “Wanheda, il blocco diventerà effettivo all’alba. Ho provveduto a farti avere uno dei nostri cavalli più veloci”. Lei lo ringrazia, ed io li interrompo subito chiarendo le mie intenzioni ed annunciando: “Veramente ho chiesto a Clarke di restare a Polis come mia ospite”. Clarke e Titus mi guardano, poi lui le chiede di lasciarci soli e lei se ne va. Prima che le porte si chiudano alle sue spalle, mi concedo qualche secondo per osservarla di nuovo in ogni suo minimo dettaglio. È così bella che a stento riesco a trattenermi dal seguirla. Sono sola nella stanza con Titus, e subito mi volto dandogli le spalle. Lui inizia a parlare comunque: “In questo giorno sacro, ti supplico di ricordare i miei insegnamenti” ed io mi volto verso di lui, sapendo benissimo dove vuole arrivare. “L’amore è debolezza. Essere comandante vuol dire essere solo” aggiunge, ed io irritata gli rispondo con un: “Non voglio più ascoltarti” e lo oltrepasso. Lui continua, alzando il tono: “E invece sì. I tuoi sentimenti per Clarke mettono entrambe in pericolo. Il tuo ordine deve essere rispettato in pieno. Se ci tieni a Clarke devi mandarla a casa, è l’unico modo in cui sarà al sicuro. Non farle pagare il prezzo dei tuoi errori come ha fatto Costia”. Mi volto di scatto verso di lui. Sto per esplodere, ed inizio ad urlare: “I miei errori? Azgeda ha tagliato la testa a Costia, e me l’ha fatta trovare nel mio letto! Nonostante questo accetto che siano miei alleati! Io sono più che capace di separare i sentimenti dal dovere!”. Titus sa benissimo che utilizzare la sicurezza di Clarke come scusa, è un buon modo per farmi riflettere. Sa benissimo che sentir nominare Costia mi avrebbe ferito. Sa benissimo quanto io abbia sofferto, e quanto io abbia faticato ad aprirmi di nuovo ad una persona. Così quando dice: “Perdonami Lexa, non intendevo offenderti” lo interrompo subito aggressivamente dicendogli che lo ha fatto. Però poi mi rendo conto che sta solo cercando di tenermi al sicuro, quindi aggiungo un: “Ma le tue intenzioni erano buone. Questo lo so, Maestro”. Era tempo che non lo chiamavo così. “Posso organizzare i preparativi per la partenza di Clarke?” chiede poi. Io gli rispondo concludendo: “Lo deciderà Clarke. Lo so da che parte stai, Titus”. Lui sospira, poi lascia la stanza. Sono sola, e decido di sedermi sul letto. Per un momento, cado nello sconforto e mi prendo la testa tra le mani. Titus ha ragione, Clarke vicino a me è in pericolo, e lo sono anche io. Ma come posso spiegargli che se mi allontanassi da lei smetterei anche di respirare? Come posso mandarla via per il suo bene, quando so benissimo che io smetterei di vivere? È puro egoismo volere che lei rimanga. È per questo che lascio a lei la scelta, ma sento il cuore che grida al solo pensiero di doverle dire addio.

Clarke’s pov  
È mattina prestissimo, e sono sola nella mia stanza, a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Voglio restare. Voglio restare qui con Lexa. Sto cercando di convincermi che sarebbe un bene anche per la mia gente, ma so benissimo che non lo sarebbe. Sono davanti ad una scelta. Salvare il mio popolo, o stare con lei. Provo ad ascoltare la testa, ma il cuore interviene mostrandomi di nuovo il volto di Lexa. La vedo che sorride, e che mi guarda con quegli occhi verdi. Una volta mi piaceva immaginarli come stelle nella foresta. I nostri popoli insieme. Io e lei, insieme. Solo ora mi rendo conto di quanto tempo ho perso, e di quante occasioni per dirle che la amo ho sprecato. Perché sì, la amo con tutta me stessa. Forse dovrei pensare a me per una volta. Forse dovrei correre da lei ed urlarle i miei sentimenti, non pensando a tutto il resto. Ma la porta si apre, ed entra Octavia. Subito iniziamo a discutere, lei vuole che vada con lei ad Arkadia e cerca di convincermi in tutti i modi. Dice che hanno bisogno di me, e che ho solo un’ora per salutare chi devo. Prima che io possa risponderle se ne va dicendo che se non vado con lei non sono la persona che credeva. Ma io non la sto ascoltando. Prima che possa rendermene conto sto bussando alla porta di Lexa.

Lexa’s pov  
Non ho dormito nemmeno un secondo. Ho passato l’intera notte sul balcone a guardare le stelle, immaginando Clarke accanto a me. Ho passato l’intera notte a cercare di farmene una ragione. Allo stesso tempo, ho passato l’intera notte aspettando che lei entrasse in questa stanza dicendo che mi ama anche lei, e che sarebbe rimasta con me. Ma non ha bussato nessuno. Il mio cuore si ferma quando invece sento qualcuno che bussa in questo preciso momento, così mi reco verso la porta, e prima che possa dire o fare qualcosa mi trovo di fronte a Clarke. Leggo la sua espressione e capisco che ha scelto di andare. Sento che questa volta non riuscirò a trattenere le lacrime. Sento che questa volta non riuscirò a superarlo. “Quando parti?” le chiedo, con la voce già incrinata. “Adesso” risponde avvicinandosi a me. Reprimo l’istinto di abbracciarla e scoppiare a piangere tra le sue braccia perché non è da me, anche se in questo momento nulla ha più senso. In questo momento, non ho nemmeno la capacità di pensare prima di parlare. “Mi dispiace” dice poi Clarke, e sento che anche lei ha la voce spezzata. Non vuole andarsene, ma è costretta. “Non importa. Devi tornare, è il tuo popolo” cerco di farle capire che la comprendo. Poi mi rendo conto che questo è davvero il momento dell’addio. Potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che la vedo. L’ultima occasione che ho per mostrarle quanto la amo. Così inizio a dire: “Per questo io ti..” ma mi interrompo, e lei mi guarda intensamente negli occhi. Non ce la faccio a dirglielo. Lo ha capito, lo capisco dalla sua espressione. Ma non servirebbe dirglielo, perché tanto saremo sempre troppo lontane. Non riesco a dirglielo perché ho paura di aprirmi così, come non ho mai fatto prima. Anche se lei mi conosce più di chiunque altro, preferisco non dirglielo. Così sorrido, prendendomi gioco di me stessa e della mia stupidità. “Per questo sei tu” concludo, e lei annuisce, con aria delusa. “Forse un giorno tu ed io non dovremo più niente ai nostri popoli” aggiunge poi. Io le sorrido di nuovo e le dico: “Spero sia così”. Lei annuisce di nuovo, ed un raggio di sole continua ad illuminare i suoi occhi. Perché l’amore non è mai abbastanza? Non trovo una risposta. Continuiamo a guardarci negli occhi. Poi le porgo il braccio e lei mi prende l’avambraccio. “Ci rivedremo” concludo. Passiamo secondi a fissarci, quando il suo sguardo si abbassa sulle mie labbra. Clarke si avvicina, e mi poggia una mano dietro la testa. Quando poggia le sue labbra sulle mie, rabbrividisco. Poggio una mano sul suo braccio, e continuiamo il bacio. Non riesco nemmeno a capire quello che provo. Aspettavo questo momento da tempo. Avevo bisogno di questo momento da tempo. Lo volevo, da tempo. Senza che io possa impedirlo, una lacrima scende sulla mia guancia sinistra. Clarke si stacca un momento e mi guarda, poi si avvicina di nuovo riprendendo a baciarmi. Inizialmente è un bacio lento, che esprime ogni sentimento che l’una prova per l’altra. La sento sempre più vicina a me, e sento che ho bisogno di lei al mio fianco. Una parte di me, chissà quale e in quale modo, vive in lei. Non sarò mai più completa senza di lei. Ha rubato una parte di me, ed io gliel’ho lasciato fare. Le nostre anime si sono unite per formarne una unica. O forse una parte di esse ha sempre vissuto nel corpo dell’altra. Forse, eravamo destinate a stare insieme perché le nostre anime potessero davvero volare. Man mano il bacio si fa più profondo, e sento la passione che entra in gioco quando ogni centimetro del mio corpo inizia a bruciare. Probabilmente Clarke sente lo stesso, perché cerca di annullare ogni distanza e scioglie il nodo della mia maglietta. I nostri respiri si fanno più affannati, e lei mi spinge verso il letto, continuando a baciarmi. C’è un momento in cui io sono seduta sul letto e lei si allontana un po’ da me, per guardarmi. Ho ancora le lacrime negli occhi, ed il modo in cui mi sta guardando è davvero troppo. Il distacco sta per farmi piangere di nuovo. Ho bisogno di averla vicina a me come prima. Per questo non faccio che fissarla, fissarle gli occhi, e lei fa lo stesso. Anche i suoi sono lucidi. Poi finalmente torna da me riprendendo il bacio. Io la avvicino sempre di più a me con la mano, e ci ritroviamo sdraiate sul letto. La passione prende il sopravvento, ed esce fuori tutto il nostro amore. Mentre l’una segue i movimenti dell’altra, sento il suo cuore poggiato sul mio. Per un momento sembra che battano all’unisono. Continuiamo a vivere quello che è il momento più bello della mia vita, fino a quando io non mi sdraio su un fianco e lei si mette dietro di me abbracciandomi. Mi addormento in questa posizione, tra le braccia della persona che mi ha ridato la mia vita. Quando mi sveglio, sento lei che mi accarezza il braccio dolcemente. “Se io e Octavia oltrepassiamo il blocco per l’alba...” inizia a dire, ma la interrompo con uno: “shhhh” assonnato e felice. Lei sorride ed abbassa lo sguardo sulla mia schiena. Fa scorrere un dito dal collo in giù, sul mio tatuaggio, e dice: “È bellissimo” come se avesse voluto dirlo da tempo. “L’ho fatto il giorno della mia Ascensione. Un cerchio per ogni Natblida che è morto, quando il comandante mi ha scelto” dico con voce roca ed aprendo gli occhi, ricordando quel giorno. “Sette cerchi, avevi detto che c’erano nove novizi al tuo Conclave” dice poi, ed io le rispondo con un: “Si c’erano” e con aria pensierosa. “Cosa è successo al numero otto?” domanda lei poi. Io mi volto verso di lei sospirando, e tornando ad incrociare il suo sguardo. “Possiamo parlare di qualcos’altro?” le chiedo e lei risponde sorridendo: “Possiamo anche non parlare”. Io sorrido, davvero per questa volta. Mi avvicino di nuovo a lei continuando a sorridere sulle sue labbra e non sono mai stata così felice, emozionata e spensierata in vita mia. Iniziavo già a sentire la sua mancanza ed il suo distacco. Continuiamo così per alcuni minuti, a sorridere e a baciarci. Perché ognuna delle due aspettava questo momento da troppo tempo. Non avevamo bisogno di altro. Io sono sua, e lei è mia. Ogni suo sorriso, è anche il mio. Ogni mio sorriso è anche il suo. Anche perché è l’unica che riesce a farmi sorridere davvero. L’unica che io ami davvero. Farei qualunque cosa per lei. Ho iniziato a vivere per lei nel momento in cui i nostri sguardi si sono incrociati per la prima volta.

Clarke’s pov  
Nonostante sia tardi io e Lexa continuiamo a baciarci, interrompendoci solo per sorridere. Non riusciamo a farne a meno, entrambe siamo davvero troppo felici. Aspettavo questo momento da troppo tempo. Con lei finalmente, ho capito cosa significa amare. Con lei, ho iniziato a credere nell’esistenza delle anime gemelle.  
Una volta rivestita, torno nella mia stanza dopo aver lasciato un bacio frettoloso sul naso di Lexa. Il ricordo di come lei mi ha guardato sorridendo ed ha ricambiato baciandomi sulla fronte continua a tornarmi in mente e a farmi sorridere. Mi ha fatto sentire protetta, al sicuro. Nella mia stanza, trovo Murphy pieno di tagli e lividi, legato su una sedia. Subito corro verso di lui, quando vedo Titus. “È vivo” dice. Quando gli chiedo cosa gli ha fatto, risponde che è stato sorpreso a rubare. Murphy si sveglia e cerco di slegarlo, quando Titus urla tirando fuori una pistola: “Non ci provare!” ed io inizio ad avere paura. “Titus che cosa stai facendo?” domando. “Mi dispiace dover arrivare a questo, Clarke. Dico davvero” inizia a dire e lo interrompo nel panico: “Io sto partendo, adesso. Octavia mi sta aspettando. Porto via Murphy e ce ne andiamo”. “Vorrei poterlo fare. È chiaro che Lexa non farà mai il suo dovere, finché tu sei viva” aggiunge lui. Cerco di convincerlo dicendo: “Ehi, Titus, pensa. Lo capirà che sei stato tu” e lui risponde: “Penserà che è stato lui. La pistola del popolo del cielo nelle mani di uno di loro, potrebbe arrabbiarsi e dichiarare guerra!”. Titus spara, due volte. Io evito i colpi e gli lancio contro una sedia. Corro verso la porta mentre lui cerca di rialzarsi e spara verso di me. Nel frattempo Lexa è arrivata, ed è a pochi centimetri di distanza da me. Prima che possa dire o capire qualcosa, la sento gridare. “Lexa!” grido con tutta la forza che mi resta. Lei sussulta, poi si tocca la ferita sul ventre che inizia a perdere sangue. Titus lascia cadere la pistola e grida: “Heda!” mentre Lexa alza lo sguardo verso di me. Il tempo si ferma. Lei mi guarda con la bocca spalancata per lo stupore ed il dolore, ed io la guardo senza parole. Mi gira la testa ed inizio a sentire un dolore lancinante nel petto. Lei cade, cade per terra tra le mie braccia. “No, no!” grido, e chiedo a Titus di aiutarmi a metterla a letto, mentre continua ad ansimare e perdere sangue. “Mio Dio, che cosa ho fatto!” grida Titus, mentre io chiedo qualcosa per fermare l’emorragia, nel panico totale e con il dolore al petto che si fa più forte. Lexa continua a dimenarsi sul letto, cerca di trattenere il dolore, ma non ce la fa. Mi sento morire dentro. “Andrà tutto bene, sta tranquilla okay? Non ti agitare!” cerco di rassicurarla, mentre il sangue continua ad uscire troppo velocemente. “Non aver paura” dice poi a fatica, con la voce spezzata dal dolore. “Starai bene, non ti agitare!” grido di nuovo, mentre Titus arriva con le bende. Le strappo la maglietta, e mi manca il fiato alla vista di tutto il sangue che ha perso. È ferita gravemente, e sta iniziando a respirare affannosamente. Titus nel frattempo tira fuori qualcosa di rosso contenente una scatola ed attrezzi chirurgici di ogni tipo. Io cerco di tamponare la ferita, ma continua ad uscire davvero troppo sangue. “Sta perdendo troppo sangue!” grido, poi mi rivolgo a Lexa e la guardo negli occhi che ora sono pieni di paura e dolore, e le dico di restare con me. “Che diavolo è?” urlo a Titus riferita al contenitore. “Titus che stai facendo?” grido, mentre Lexa lo chiama. “Io posso curarti, ma tu resta con me!” le ordino. Titus si avvicina a lei nonostante io gli gridi di non farlo, e le prende la testa tra le mani chiedendole di perdonarlo. Lei inizia a parlare in lingua terrestre: “Non proverai più a fare del male a Clarke. Giuralo” e lui lo fa. Lei annuisce e chiude gli occhi, con smorfie di dolore sul viso. “Allora fa il tuo lavoro. Servi il prossimo come hai servito me, Guardiano della Fiamma” continua Lexa, sempre in lingua terrestre. Poi Titus si allontana ed io torno più vicina a lei dicendole: “Ehi, ehi. Non osare arrenderti” e lei risponde sussultando: “Non mi arrendo, il mio spirito continuerà a vivere”. “No, io non ti lascerò morire!” grido. “Non c’è più niente che tu possa fare. Il prossimo comandante ti proteggerà” continua lei. Io continuo a guardarla, a vedere come il dolore la consuma lentamente. Non posso perderla. Non senza morire anche io.

Lexa’s pov  
Non sento più dolore al petto. Sento solo un enorme vuoto, e delle fitte lancinanti al cuore. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, dopo tutto questo tempo, era davvero cosi che doveva andare? Clarke è ancora in silenzio dopo le mie parole. Inizia a dirmi guardandomi negli occhi: “Io non voglio il prossimo comandante. Voglio te” e mentre lo fa, vedo che sta piangendo. Non voglio che lei soffra. Volevo solo vivere per sempre con lei, al suo fianco. Ma in fondo morirò per lei, perché lei viva. Ma non voglio lasciarla, non voglio morire. Non adesso. Potrei cadere nella disperazione, ma la farebbe stare solo peggio, e non posso sopportarlo. Sento Titus che dice di essere pronto ed annuisco. Mentre lui prende un po’ del mio sangue e se lo passa sulla testa, vedo Clarke che guarda la scena sconvolta così la chiamo. “Sono qui” dice subito lei. Io la guardo, distrutta per quello che sto per dirle. “Ai gonplei ste odon” le dico, mentre inizio a sentirmi sempre più debole. Vedo il dolore nei suoi occhi quando inizia a dire: “No, no non posso accettarlo” e piange. Voglio vederli, voglio vedere per l’ultima volta i suoi occhi che brillano di quella luce che mi ha fatto innamorare di lei. Finalmente trovo il modo per dirle quello che volevo dirle da molto tempo. “Hai ragione Clarke. La vita è molto più che sopravvivere” sussurro con tutte le forze che mi restano. Quando fatico sempre di più a respirare, lei inizia a dire tra le lacrime: “Nella pace possa tu lasciare la riva. Nell’amore possa trovare la prossima. Ti auguro viaggi sereni. Fino al nostro ultimo viaggio verso la Terra. Ci rincontreremo” ed io piango con lei, anche se non sono sicura che le lacrime stiano uscendo. Vedo tutto sempre più sfocato. Ho bisogno di Clarke, vorrei poterla abbracciare ora. Ed invece lei si avvicina, e mi bacia piangendo. Per un attimo ricomincio a vedere più nitido, e l’ultima cosa che vedo sono i suoi occhi azzurri. Sento il suo profumo, il sapore delle sue labbra. Poi, la pace.

Clarke’s pov  
Vedo la vita scivolare via dal corpo di Lexa, e non posso fare nulla. “No” grido, e continuo a piangere. Le chiudo gli occhi. Dentro al mio petto, ora c’è un vuoto. La testa mi scoppia. Non riesco a smettere di piangere. Non voglio smettere. Titus si avvicina a me e sento che dice che deve completare il rituale e che lo spirito del comandante deve essere tramandato. Scuoto la testa, continuo a piangere. Sento che una parte di me non tornerà mai. La mia vita è iniziata quando ho conosciuto Lexa. Titus nel frattempo ha continuato a parlare, ma ho ascoltato solo le ultime parole, in cui diceva che era quello che voleva il comandante. Murphy nel frattempo prova a portarmi via, ma grido di no e torno vicino a Lexa. In lingua terrestre Titus dice: “La tua lotta è finita, Lexa di Trikru. La battaglia del comandante continuerà” e volta Lexa su un fianco, mentre io grido: “Che cosa stai facendo?” e mi sento sempre peggio nel vedere Lexa in quelle condizioni. Titus scopre un tatuaggio sul collo di Lexa, e nel frattempo sento Murphy che esclama: “Il sacro simbolo!”. Titus prende un bisturi e lo avvicina ad una cicatrice sul tatuaggio, e mentre io gli chiedo cosa sta facendo, inizia a premere sul collo di Lexa. Inizialmente esce solo altro sangue nero, poi inizia a venire fuori un piccolo oggetto, pieno di filamenti. Quando Titus lo tira fuori riconosco che è un chip. C’è lo stesso simbolo che Lexa ha tatuato sul collo. Io grido: “O mio Dio”, mentre Murphy afferma che è un I.A. “Ti sbagli, è lo spirito del comandante” lo corregge Titus, riponendolo nella scatoletta che aveva tirato fuori prima. Poi volta Lexa, e vedo di nuovo il suo viso perfetto. Sembra che dorma, se non fosse per il sangue sulla bocca e le mie lacrime mischiate alle sue sulle guance. Titus la solleva e la porta via dicendo a degli uomini nella lingua terrestre: “Il comandante è morto, che il Conclave abbia inizio”. Poi aggiunge: “Possa il tuo spirito scegliere con saggezza” e se ne va, lasciando me e Murphy chiusi nella stanza. Torno a guardare il letto, completamente sporco di sangue nero, il sangue di Lexa. Inizia a mancarmi l’aria. Mi gira la testa e sento come se il cuore si fosse fermato. Arrivano i ricordi, e tagliano come il vetro.

Lexa’s pov  
Il bianco inizia a dissolversi, e mi trovo nella mia vecchia stanza. Quando mi alzo, noto che ho la divisa del comandante addosso, ma ha qualcosa di diverso. Ci sono delle linee dorate che ne delineano le forme, e sulla cintura in vita c’è una scritta in leggero corsivo dorato. Prima che possa leggerla, sento dei colpi di spada e mi affaccio dalla finestra. C’è una ragazzina che combatte con una spada in mano, contro un uomo che para tutti i colpi e continua a darle consigli e correzioni. L’uomo è mio padre. Quando si volta, riconosco il volto della ragazzina. Sono io. Era la sera in cui mio padre è partito, l’ultima volta che l’ho visto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	11. Qualche momento per i ricordi

Lexa’s pov  
Resto a guardare la scena attraverso la finestra, e sento le lacrime invadere i miei occhi. Ricordo ogni istante di quella sera: ogni singola parola di mio padre, ogni singolo insegnamento. Ricordo come avevo evitato di colpirlo quando ne avevo avuto l’occasione. Ero solo una ragazzina, non avrei mai potuto ferirlo o fargli del male. Ricordo le sue ultime parole prima della partenza: “Ci rivedremo, Lex”, e ricordo il modo in cui si è avvicinato ed ha posato le sue labbra sulla mia fronte. Ricordo che le avevo sentite tremare. Il rumore di qualcuno che bussa alla porta mi riporta alla realtà. Quando dico “Avanti” e mi volto di nuovo verso la finestra, i combattenti non ci sono più. “Lex” sento dire alle mie spalle. Quella voce, l’ho sognata ogni notte per molto tempo. Mi volto esitante, e resto senza parole quando mi trovo davanti a mio padre. “Papà? Tu sei... sei davvero qui?” mi trovo a dire con la voce spezzata dall’emozione. Prima che possa rispondere, corro verso di lui e gli getto le braccia al collo. Lo abbraccio come non avevo fatto in passato prima della sua partenza. Lo abbraccio, perché ho paura che possa sparire di nuovo da un momento all’altro. Dopo qualche minuto in cui le lacrime hanno rigato i volti di entrambi, lui si allontana un po’. “Hey, Lex, sono così fiero di te” dice fissando alternativamente i miei occhi e la mia divisa. “Lex”, solo lui mi chiamava così. Sentirlo di nuovo mi provoca un tuffo al cuore. “Papà io...” inizio a dire, ma lui mi interrompe facendomi segno di sedermi sul letto accanto a lui. “Lexa, costa stavi guardando fuori dalla finestra?” mi chiede. Io inizio a dire ancora emozionata ed agitata: “Io non... non lo so, c’eri tu, eravamo io e te che combattevamo. Era la sera in cui sei partito. Che cosa sta succedendo?”. Lui mi poggia una mano sulla schiena prima di ricominciare a parlare: “Sapevi che eri più forte. Eri in netto vantaggio, ma non mi hai colpito. Perché?” ed io resto scioccata dalle sue parole. Lo guardo negli occhi, poi abbasso lo sguardo esitando a parlare. “Lo so, lo so Lex. È tutto okay” dice lui accarezzandomi la schiena. Mi mancava l’affetto di mio padre. “Le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente, se mi avessi colpito. Lo sai? Magari sarei rimasto e qualcun altro sarebbe potuto partire per me, sarei potuto rimanere ancora un po’ con te e tua madre. Mentre ero in viaggio, non facevo altro che chiedermi il motivo per il quale tu non avessi avuto la forza di colpirmi, ma ora è chiaro. Quello che hai fatto, e le conseguenze che ne sono scaturite, ora hanno un senso. Sono così orgoglioso di te. Sei... sei esattamente quello che speravo diventassi” aggiunge poi, con voce carica di emozione. Io, che avevo di nuovo abbassato lo sguardo per trattenere le lacrime sentendo la prima parte del suo discorso, mi trovo a guardare di nuovo i suoi occhi splendenti. Verdi, proprio come i miei. All’interno ci vedo il mio riflesso. All’improvviso si fa largo nella mia mente un altro ricordo, che però scompare subito. Il riflesso di me stessa in un paio di bellissimi occhi azzurri. Rabbrividisco. Mio padre si avvicina a me, e con una mano mi fa poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Lo faceva sempre la sera dopo ogni allenamento. Passiamo i minuti così, fino a quando lui si alza dicendo: “Devo andare, ma tornerò. Te lo prometto. Concediti qualche momento per i ricordi, è molto importante Lex”. Io lo guardo con aria interrogativa, mentre lui si abbassa per baciarmi la fronte e se ne va, come quella sera. Ma le sue labbra stavolta non tremavano.

Clarke’s pov  
Sono ancora rinchiusa nella stanza con Murphy, quando sento il corno suonare l’inizio del Conclave. Non mi fermo nemmeno ad ascoltarlo mentre si prende gioco del momento, e mi dirigo verso il letto. Le coperte sono ancora sporche di sangue nero. Il sangue di Lexa. Un’altra fitta si fa strada nel mio petto, e sento di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi quando inizio a bussare con forza alla porta. Murphy si avvicina a me dicendo: “Hey, Clarke. Mi dispiace, so che era importante per te”, ma io non ho le forze di parlarne, non adesso. Collasserei di nuovo e farei l’unica cosa che mi verrebbe spontanea in questo momento: buttarmi a terra e piangere. Gridare, gridare fino a restare senza voce. Meglio senza voce che senza cuore. Il mio cuore è andato via con lei, questo spiega il vuoto che ho dentro. “Non è questo il problema, dobbiamo fare in modo che Aden vinca” dico a Murphy, quando la porta si apre ed entra Titus. “Sei venuto per finire il lavoro?” gli chiede Murphy con tono pieno di rancore. “No, sono qui per adempiere al mio giuramento a Lexa. Mettete questi” dice Titus porgendoci due cappotti. Ma io non me ne andrò come spera. Ignoro Murphy che cerca di convincermi a lasciare Polis con lui, e tiro il cappotto in faccia a Titus. “Hai ucciso il tuo comandante. Come mai sei ancora libero?” cerco di gridare, ma la mia voce è ancora interrotta dalle lacrime. “Sono il custode della fiamma” risponde, e poi ci chiede di andarcene, così da passare inosservati nella folla riunita per il Conclave. “Devo vedere Aden prima” dico con voce ferma. “È fuori questione. I Natblida hanno iniziato i riti di purificazione” risponde lui. “Dove?” chiedo insistendo, e lui sospira e si alza facendoci cenno di seguirlo. Quando entriamo nella sala del trono, vedo tutti i giovani Natblida riuniti attorno ad un tavolo, accanto al quale è in piedi Aden. Quando entriamo e tutti si voltano verso di noi, riesco a vedere cosa c’è sul tavolo. Un corpo, il corpo di Lexa, coperto da un lenzuolo bianco e della polvere rossa. Attorno al corpo ci sono delle candele accese. La testa ricomincia a girare, ed inizia a mancarmi l’aria. Titus si inchina e poi si reca verso Aden. Gli poggia una mano sulla spalla e si volta verso di me in segno di consenso, poi si allontana. “Ti chiedo scusa per il disturbo” dico al ragazzo prima che lui mi interrompa chiedendo: “Vuoi restare sola con lei?”. Certo che lo voglio. Vorrei poter restare qui per tutta la vita, a piangere la sua morte. Vorrei poterle dire quanto la amo, e quanto mi senta in colpa per non averglielo detto prima. Ma so che ora non sarebbe la cosa giusta da fare. “No, sono qui per vedere te. Tu mi hai promesso di appoggiare il mio popolo” rispondo, quasi sussurrando. “Se lo spirito di Heda sceglierà me” aggiunge lui. “Sì, allora lo farai?” domando. “Lo faremo tutti, Lexa ce l’ha fatto giurare” risponde lui. Sento l’aria che lascia di nuovo i miei polmoni quando sento il suo nome. Tutti i presenti si alzano e abbassano la testa di fronte a me. Lo ha fatto di nuovo. Ha fatto di nuovo qualunque cosa in suo potere perché io ed il mio popolo fossimo al sicuro. A stento riesco a trattenere le lacrime e mi volto verso Aden. “La amavamo” dice lui. Poi qualcuno entra dalla porta, e vedo che sono Roan ed Ontari di Azgeda. Ontari cerca subito di gettarsi addosso a me, ed Aden prova invano a fermarla. Titus e Roan invece ci riescono, quest’ultimo utilizzando la sua carica di Re. “Quando sarò Heda, il Re si inchinerà a me. Tu e l’intero popolo del cielo morirete” annuncia Ontari, rivolgendosi a me. Poi lei e Roan lasciano la stanza, e i riti continuano. Vengo scortata via prima che possa rimanere qualche minuto sola con Lexa. Quando siamo fuori, io e Murphy ci rechiamo verso la stanza sacra di Titus per discutere di Ontari. “Ha il sangue dei comandanti, le spetta per nascita competere per la fiamma” dice lui, prendendo il chip in mano e riponendolo nella scatola. “Lei è davvero lì dentro?” gli chiedo, solo per trovare un po’ di sollievo nel sapere che una parte di lei sarà sempre viva ed accanto a me. “Certo che lo è” risponde Titus, e per la prima volta sento comprensione nella sua voce. “Non importa chi vince. Se la tua ragazza è davvero dentro quella cosa non abbiamo niente di cui preoccuparci. Andiamo via da qui finché possiamo!” dice Murphy, quando Titus lo interrompe: “Importa invece. Ho servito quattro comandanti come Fleimkepa. Nessuno di loro era saggio o forte la metà di Lexa Kom Trikru. La verità è che lei era saggia e forte ancora prima dell’Ascensione, la Fiamma rafforza ciò che si è già. Se lo spirito del Comandante sceglierà Ontari, la Nazione del Ghiaccio controllerà tutto e allora la tua gente affronterà la sua ira”. Ignoro Murphy che non capisce la serietà del momento, e domando a Titus: “Come possiamo fare in modo che vinca Aden? Era lui la scelta di Lexa, e tu lo sai” e lui risponde che allora sarà il prescelto. Poi sentiamo un suono, e Titus grida: “Il corno della vittoria!” lasciando la stanza. Io e Murphy lo seguiamo fino alla sala del trono, dove regna il caos più totale. “Che cosa sta succedendo?” domando a Roan che è accanto a me, ma lui mi zittisce. Sul trono Ontari mostra la testa tagliata di Aden, ed io grido subito il suo nome cercando di farmi avanti, ma Roan mi ferma dicendo: “Se ti vede, taglierà anche la tua testa”. Murphy ripete ancora di fuggire, mentre io di nuovo cado nello sconforto. Era il desiderio di Lexa, che Aden fosse il suo successore. Era orgogliosa di averlo allenato. Lo trattava come fosse suo figlio, ho ancora impresse nella mente le sue espressioni mentre lo guardava e lo correggeva durante gli allenamenti. “Io vinco” dice Ontari, lasciando cadere senza rispetto la testa del ragazzo. Una lacrima riga la guancia di Titus. Tutti escono dalla sala, ed io rincorro Roan dicendogli che Titus non accetterà mai qualcuno che ha tagliato la testa a dei bambini mentre dormivano, e che dobbiamo parlare con lui. Ma Roan sostiene Ontari, perché fa parte del suo popolo. Ci conduce verso il tunnel di fuga. “Ti ho salvato di nuovo la vita. Ho saldato il mio debito con Lexa. Se ci rivedremo, non sarà da amici” conclude poi, andandosene. “Scommetto che non ce ne andiamo” dice Murphy vedendomi esitante. “Non senza la fiamma” rispondo fermamente. “Non senza Lexa” avrei voluto dire, ma le parole si sono bloccato prima di uscire. Porto Murphy, che continua ad essere contrario all’idea, nella stanza sacra di Titus, nel tentativo di prendere il chip a sua insaputa. Inizio a frugare nella stanza, fino a quando sento la voce di Titus alle mie spalle. “Tu l’hai uccisa. Io ho premuto il grilletto, ma sei stata tu”. Non avrei mai voluto una cosa del genere, se avessi potuto, avrei donato la mia vita per quella di Lexa. “Titus, le hai fatto una promessa ricordi? So che non vuoi che Ontari prenda la fiamma, ha ucciso i bambini che tu avevi cresciuto! Lo spirito di Lexa non avrebbe mai scelto una cosa del genere!” grido disperata, con tutte le forze che ho. Lui dice che deve crederci, deve credere che Ontari sia la prescelta. “Allora metti quel dannato coso in qualcun altro!” rispondo urlando, e lui mi spinge indietro e risponde alterato: “Tu, stupida ragazzina! Dopo tutto quello che hai visto credi ancora che sia una superstizione? Se qualcuno senza il sangue nero prende la Fiamma, la Fiamma prende la sua vita!”. Io gli faccio notare quanto sia stupida ed insensata la loro idea di successione, e che se il sangue nero è cosi raro non dovrebbero lasciare che i Natblida si uccidano a vicenda, e lui mi afferra di nuovo per la maglietta dicendo che loro rendono onore ai caduti del Conclave. “Aspetta, l’ottavo cerchio! Lexa aveva dei segni sulla schiena, per ogni vita che aveva spezzato al Conclave. Sette cerchi, però mi aveva detto che c’erano otto novizi nel suo gruppo. Cos’è successo al numero otto? C’è un altro Natblida, vero?” chiedo. “Si, è scappata. Una codarda e traditrice del suo sangue. Lexa mi ha proibito di darle la caccia. Non è degna della Fiamma” afferma lui, quando Murphy viene gettato nella stanza. Titus mi dice di nascondermi. Entra Ontari, e si prende gioco della morte di Lexa con Titus. Vorrei uscire e gridarle in faccia, ucciderla. Lo spirito di Lexa non merita di finire in lei. Non me lo perdonerei mai. Ora il mio compito è quello di proteggere quel che mi rimane della donna che amo, e lo farò a costo della mia stessa vita. Titus ordina a Murphy di portare Ontari nelle stanze del Comandante per il rituale di purificazione, e quando lui replica lei le punta una spada al collo. I due escono dalla stanza, ed io vado subito verso Titus e lo ringrazio. “Perfino Luna sarebbe migliore di lei” pensa a voce alta. “Scusa hai detto Luna?” gli chiedo, spiegandogli che è un’amica di Lincoln. Mi chiede se posso trovarla ed io annuisco, con finalmente un briciolo di speranza in corpo in mezzo al dolore più assoluto. Quando gli dico che lo porterò da lei, lui risponde che Luna non lo farebbe avvicinare. Si volta verso di me porgendomi la Fiamma e l’intero kit del Comandante. “Lo proteggerò con la mia vita” dico guardandolo negli occhi, e lui aggiunge: “Dentro c’è un libro. È il diario del primo comandante. Quando troverai Luna, ti servirà per il rito di Ascensione”. Poi mi dice di prendere un’armatura dei precedenti comandanti e di recarmi al passaggio segreto, dove mi stanno aspettando. Aggiunge che penserà lui a Murphy e che ora il mio dovere è verso la Fiamma. Prima che io possa partire, lui pronuncia la parola “Fleimkepa” riferendosi a me. Le lacrime invadono di nuovo i miei occhi quando ricordo quella parola uscire dalle labbra di Lexa, mentre si riferiva a lui e perdeva forze. Esco fuori, e prendo un cavallo. Lo stesso che avevo quando ero nei boschi con Lexa, quando doveva recarsi nei clan per far girare la notizia del “sangue non chiama sangue”. Ricordo le sue parole: “Magari un giorno, quando non ci saranno più problemi e situazioni da risolvere, potremmo passare l’intera giornata qui”. Ricordo la sua espressione sognante. Ma lei non avrà mai quel giorno, e nemmeno io. Il destino a volte gioca brutti scherzi, distruggendo le vite e le anime delle persone.  
Passo per i boschi, ed arrivo al punto in cui mi ero svegliata tempo fa, quando io e Lexa eravamo appena riuscite a sfuggire dal Pauna. “Sta tranquilla. Sei al sicuro” aveva detto. Ed ha fatto tutto, ogni cosa per fare in modo che lo fossi. Io non ci sono riuscita con lei, ma lei lo avrebbe fatto per me. Lei sarebbe riuscita in tutto. Sento suonare il corno, e vedo del  
fumo rosso uscire dalla torre di Polis. Un nuovo comandante è appena asceso. Controllo la tasca nella mia giacca e mi assicuro di avere ancora la Fiamma. È ancora lì, sta succedendo qualcosa che non segue gli schemi. Decido di concentrarmi sul mio lavoro, e mi rimetto in viaggio.

Lexa’s pov  
Dopo che mio padre ha lasciato la stanza mi sono sdraiata sul letto e ho provato a dormire, ma non ci sono riuscita, ed ora sono qui a fissare il soffitto. Quando vedo le prime luci dell’alba decido di uscire, ma quando apro la porta mi ritrovo nella sala del trono. Una me più piccola sta parlando con Titus, ed è coperta di sangue nero. “Non la inseguirai, ha fatto la sua scelta” le sta dicendo. Luna, era il giorno della mia Ascensione. Ricordo che la vidi allontanarsi tra la folla e fuggire tra i boschi. Impedii a tutti di farle del male, perché sapevo che aveva fatto la sua scelta. Se avesse vinto, avrebbe avuto la carica del Comandante sulle spalle. E se non ne aveva le forze, allora aveva fatto la cosa migliore andandosene. “Perché la salvasti?” sento la voce di mio padre alle mie spalle. “Papà tu... che ci fai di nuovo qui? E come ci sono arrivata?” domando. “Ricorda, Lex. Ti ho chiesto il motivo per cui tu risparmiasti la vita di Luna” dice lui serio. “Sapevo cosa comportava la carica del Comandante. Sapevo anche che lei non si sentiva abbastanza forte da doverne sostenere le decisioni. Fece la scelta migliore” rispondo. “E perché tu rimanesti?” chiede poi. “Ero sicura di quel che facevo. Sin da bambina, seguivo ogni allenamento che tu ed Anya mi proponevate per uno scopo preciso. Ero fiera di quel che ero diventata, ed ora sono fiera di quel che ho fatto” rispondo, con lo sguardo fisso in avanti. Quando mi volto, mio padre non c’è più. Esco dalla sala e mi ritrovo in mezzo ad una folla. C’è Finn morto legato ad un palo, e Clarke è a qualche metro da lui, con in mano il coltello insanguinato. Clarke. Corro verso di lei, ho bisogno di abbracciarla. Sono di fronte a lei, che però non mi guarda. Provo a prenderle la mano, ma la mia passa semplicemente attraverso la sua. La me del passato ferma Indra ed i guerrieri che tentano di ucciderla. Io sono qui, a rivivere il passato. Sono qui accanto a Clarke, ma lei non è qui con me. Sento una mano sulla mia spalla, e vedo di nuovo mio padre. “Non puoi fare nulla Lex. Tu non sei qui” dice. “Ma come è possibile? Papà, è tutto nella mie mente ora, vero?” gli chiedo. “Lex, sei qui per rivedere le tue scelte. Quelle che ti hanno fatto diventare quella che sei ora. Perché lasciasti che Clarke vivesse? Sapevi benissimo che non sarebbero stati d’accordo e avrebbero reclamato la loro vendetta” spiega lui. “Dalla prima volta che l’ho incontrata l’ho vista papà. La stessa luce, la stessa che brillava negli occhi di mamma. Lei era diversa da tutti. È diversa da tutti. Farebbe qualunque cosa per il suo popolo, proprio come me. Si era spinta contro la lama di Indra quel giorno, solo per mostrare la sua determinazione. Non ha il sangue dei comandanti ma credimi, è nata per esserlo. È per questo che mi sono innamorata di lei papà. Più passava il tempo e più mi rendevo conto di quanto fossimo simili. Lei mi stava insegnando davvero molto, ed io facevo lo stesso con lei. Ho iniziato a fare di tutto per proteggerla, perché il mondo meritava qualcuno come lei. Io meritavo qualcuno come lei. Mi ha fatto vedere le cosa da un altro punto di vista. Ed io papà, non avevo fatto altro che pensare alla coalizione fino ad allora. Ma era giusto, serviva trovare la pace. E il “sangue non chiama sangue” era l’unico modo. Insieme, io e lei l’avremmo ottenuta” dico, accorgendomi che le mie guance sono rigate dalle lacrime. Mio padre mi abbraccia. “Mi manca papà. Non la rivedrò più, lei andrà avanti. Deve farlo, è giusto che lo faccia. Ma io ho bisogno di lei papà, più di qualunque altra cosa. L’ultimo ricordo che ho è lei che piange vedendomi morire. Mi distrugge che lei stia soffrendo. Mi distrugge che io non possa starle accanto. Ma sto soffrendo anche io papà, e niente può farmi stare meglio se non la sua presenza” sussurro continuando a piangere sulla sua spalla. Non mi ero mai sfogata così con qualcuno. “Lo so Lex, ti capisco. Ma continua a cercare Lex. Trova i ricordi, troverai un senso a tutto questo” mi dice, asciugandomi le lacrime. Poi si volta e si allontana. Io mi incammino ancora con la testa in piena confusione, e mi ritrovo di nuovo nella mia vecchia stanza. Mi sdraio sul letto ed inizio a riflettere. Non sento niente oltre che i miei pensieri. Non ho la Fiamma, e non ho le menti degli altri comandanti nella mia testa. Sono sola con me stessa, e me ne rendo conto solo ora. Sento bussare alla porta, e non sono sorpresa quando vedo mio padre che entra. Subito viene a sedersi sul letto vicino a me. “Sono qui per riflettere sulle mie decisioni, vero papà? Devo farlo solo seguendo la mia testa, ho ragione?” gli chiedo, e lui sospira ed inizia a parlare: “Lexa, hai capito perché ti sono state mostrate solo quelle scene? In quei momenti, la Fiamma non ha agito al tuo posto. Sei riuscita a tenerla staccata dalla tua mente, sei riuscita ad agire seguendo il tuo volere. Hai utilizzato la tua testa, sí, ma non sarebbe stata abbastanza se non avessi riposto la tua fiducia in qualcos’altro”. Lo guardo scossa, e lui ricambia il mio sguardo sorridendo. Poi alza una mano e con un dito punta verso il mio petto. “Il cuore Lex. Hai usato il cuore. Niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto farti cambiare idea. Hai scelto la combinazione perfetta tra testa e cuore. E non posso negare che qualcuno ti ha aiutato a farlo. Qualcuno ti ha mostrato la via per riaprire il tuo cuore, e da lì è uscito il comandante che è in te. È uscita la vera Lexa” spiega concludendo. Tutte le mie domande trovano risposta in una sola parola che mi esce spontanea dalle labbra: “Clarke”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	12. La nostra lotta non è finita

Lexa’s pov  
Mio padre accenna un sorriso quando pronuncio il nome di Clarke, poi ricomincia a parlare: “Sapevo che avresti capito, e sono davvero felice che tu abbia trovato una persona come lei. Lei ha fiducia in te Lex, ed ora ha bisogno del tuo aiuto”. Lo interrompo prima che riesca a finire: “Ha bisogno del mio aiuto? Papà cosa sta succedendo a Clarke?” sono in panico, e lui risponde subito: “Come sai Lex la Fiamma è un chip che si fonde con il cervello di un Natblida, amplificandone le capacità e le inclinazioni. Quando un comandante ascende, il chip esegue una mappa del suo cervello, motivo per il quale i successori saranno in grado di comunicare con lui. Tu per esempio quando avevi bisogno di indicazioni ti rifugiavi nella meditazione, ma prendevi le tue decisioni autonomamente. Ora, è necessario che tu sappia che la Fiamma è una seconda versione del chip iniziale, noto come A.L.I.E. e creato dalla stessa Becca. Il chip originario è stato la causa dell’Apocalisse nucleare che ha distrutto il mondo, in quanto incapace di comprendere la natura umana. Lo scopo principale del programma era di migliorare la vita umana, ed è cosi che è nata la Città della Luce, una realtà virtuale raggiunta attraverso il subconscio, dopo l’ingestione di una chiave. Dopo continui aggiornamenti, A.L.I.E. è ora in grado di influenzare e controllare il libero arbitrio delle persone, che vengono private delle sofferenze, ma al contempo dei loro ricordi. Il chip si è diffuso nella popolazione di Arkadia, ed ha colpito anche Polis. Clarke ed alcuni dei suoi amici sono riusciti a salvarsi, ed ora stanno cercando di distruggere A.L.I.E., ma l’unico modo per farlo è che un Natblida in possesso della Fiamma ingerisca la chiave. Non c’è tempo perché io ti spieghi tutto, ma devi sapere che Clarke ha utilizzato su se stessa il trattamento di Mount Weather con il sangue di Ontari, ed ora è nella Città della Luce. Non ha molto tempo, e col passare dei minuti è sempre più esposta ed in pericolo. Devi andare Lex, subito. Prima che si completi l’ultimo aggiornamento, allora A.L.I.E. sarà indistruttibile. Và, e ricorda quello che ti ho detto. Segui la testa, ma continua ad ascoltare il cuore”. Per tutta la spiegazione ho continuato ad immaginare la situazione in cui si trova Clarke, e non riesco a calmarmi. Devo aiutarla, ora. Mio padre mi poggia una mano sulla spalla, poi esce dalla stanza. Dopo qualche secondo lo seguo.  
Palazzi, strade, automobili. È la descrizione perfetta del mondo prima dell’Apocalisse, almeno secondo quello che ho letto dai libri durante l’addestramento. Inizio a camminare, senza la minima idea di come trovare Clarke. Quando alzo lo sguardo vedo il sacro simbolo su un muro più avanti, così decido di correre in quella direzione. Continuo a seguire i simboli che trovo per strada, fino a quando sento delle grida. Grida che mi distruggono dentro. Corro, corro più veloce che posso. Poi la vedo, in lontananza, che sale delle scale. Fa fatica a reggersi in piedi, e due uomini la circondano ed iniziano a picchiarla. A.L.I.E. deve essere a conoscenza che Clarke è qui. Continuo a correre e tiro fuori le spade. Quando sono abbastanza vicina, salto dal gradino più alto sferrando colpi mortali ai due uomini. Appena sono di nuovo con i piedi a terra, mi volto e la vedo. Sta guardando verso di me. Può vedermi. “Lexa!” cerca di gridare con le poche forze che le rimangono. Io la guardo e sorrido. Sorrido perché lei riesce a vedermi. Sorrido perché è qui con me. Sorrido, perché pensavo che non l’avrei più rivista. Mi volto verso un uomo che si avvicina, e lo affronto senza difficoltà. Faccio lo stesso con tutti gli altri che arrivano, il mio corpo si muove autonomamente. La mia testa ed il mio cuore sono da Clarke. Quando uccido l’ultimo e vedo che non ne stanno arrivando altri, mi volto verso di lei che mi sta guardando, incapace di alzarsi e raggiungermi. Rimetto le spade dietro la schiena e ricomincio a correre. Clarke tende un braccio verso di me ed io prego che questa volta riesca a toccarla. Quando sono abbastanza vicina le prendo il braccio e la aiuto ad alzarsi. Sono qui con lei, lei è qui con me. Tutto il resto non conta. Lei mi prende il viso tra le mani, come per capire se sono davvero davanti a lei. Io stessa fatico a crederlo. Mi fermo a guardarla, a fissare di nuovo i suoi occhi. Sento la sua voce rotta dall’emozione quando dice “O mio Dio!” e mi abbraccia. Il mio ultimo desiderio era proprio questo. La stringo forte a me, con il cuore a mille ed il respiro affannato. Restiamo così, entrambe con gli occhi chiusi, ognuna nell’unico posto dove vorrebbe essere. Sospiriamo nello stesso momento, e finalmente sento di nuovo il suo profumo. Non pensavo che potesse mancare ogni singola cosa di una persona. Non pensavo che si potesse amare così prima di lei. È tutto ciò che ho, tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno. Non voglio lasciarla andare. Sento delle persone che ci inseguono, e mi allontano un po’ da Clarke per incrociare il suo sguardo. “La nostra lotta non è finita” le dico, aiutandola a mettersi in piedi. Iniziamo a correre ed io la sostengo, mentre lei continua a gridare di dolore. È sempre più debole. “Qualcosa non va, non ce la faccio!” grida prima di cadere tra le mie braccia. “Su, okay, okay okay” cerco di tranquillizzarla e le prendo il viso tra le mani. Lei inizia a dire balbettando: “Non pensavo che ti avrei più rivista” ed io continuo ad accarezzarle il viso e a spostarle i capelli. Nemmeno io pensavo che l’avrei rivista. “Ti avevo detto che il mio spirito avrebbe scelto con saggezza” le dico sorridendo. Lei continua a sentire dolore, quando inizia a farsi buio e a piovere improvvisamente. “Che cos’è?” chiede Clarke. “A.L.I.E. sa che sei qui, sta caricando la Fiamma dalla tua mente, e la tua mente cambia le cose. Il giorno diventa notte, piove. Dobbiamo sbrigarci” le dico, aiutandola ad alzarsi. Lei grida sempre di più e cade tra le mie braccia perdendo conoscenza, in preda alle convulsioni. “Clarke!” continuo a chiamarla, ma lei non risponde e sembra peggiorare. Non so cosa fare, vorrei poter prendere un po’ del suo dolore pur di farla sentire meglio. Non riesco a vederla così. “Abbiamo bisogno di te!” grido. Si sentono dei tuoni, e dopo minuti interminabili Clarke riprende conoscenza. “Clarke” dico, mentre cerca di rialzarsi. Si ferma sul mio viso, ed inizia a fissarmi. Io faccio lo stesso, mi perdo a guardare i suoi occhi e le sue labbra. Ci avviciniamo sempre di più e lei mi bacia. L’ultima sensazione che ho sentito prima di morire è stato il tocco delle sue labbra, e credevo che non sarebbe più accaduto. Rabbrividisco. Mi allontano e le sposto i capelli dal viso, iniziando a parlarle: “Ascoltami, ora che è iniziato l’upload il popolo di A.L.I.E. sarà in grado di vederci. Dobbiamo essere più prudenti”. “Perché non sono già arrivati?” chiede lei. “La Fiamma dà un po’ di protezione ma sempre di meno, ce la fai a reggerti?” le domando, con persino più dolcezza nella voce di quanto mi aspettassi. Lei risponde di sì e si rimette in piedi. Poi si guarda il polso e dice: “L’orologio di mio padre, gira al contrario! Abbiamo dieci minuti per trovare l’interruttore di arresto”. Mi fermo un istante a guardarla, cercando di memorizzare ancora ogni singolo dettaglio del suo viso. Poi sentiamo un campanello, e notiamo una bambina su una bicicletta. Ha il sacro simbolo stampato sulla giacca. “Grazie Becca” sussurro, poi io e Clarke cominciamo ad inseguirla. Clarke sembra fare meno fatica. Corriamo fino ad un vicolo, dove ci troviamo la strada sbarrata da una rete. “Aspetta!” grida Clarke verso la bambina, che però è già troppo lontana. “È un firewall” noto, mentre Clarke dice che non capisce più niente. Prima che possa risponderle veniamo interrotte da una voce. “Non arriverai mai all’interruttore di arresto” dice il ragazzo davanti a noi, mentre io sguaino le spade. Continua ad avvicinarsi così mi preparo a combattere, ma Clarke mi ferma. “Jasper, che cosa ci fai qui?” chiede poi al ragazzo. “Cerco di fermarti, ora hai visto la Città della Luce, è perfetta. C’è pace, felicità, sicurezza. Perché vuoi negarle agli altri?” risponde lui. “A.L.I.E. tortura le persone per portarle qui Jasper, gli ruba i ricordi! Controlla la loro mente, questo non sei tu. Questa è A.L.I.E.!” Clarke cerca di farlo ragionare, e lui continua: “Lei fa quello che bisogna fare”. “Ci ha tolto la facoltà di scegliere. Gli esseri umani hanno il libero arbitrio, possiamo decidere come vogliamo vivere” continua Clarke, ma Jasper la interrompe dicendo: “Gli esseri umani sono l’unica specie che agisce contro i propri interessi. Ci torturiamo l’un l’altro, ci combattiamo, ci facciamo del male” poi si rivolge a me ed aggiunge: “Ci spezziamo il cuore”. Vorrei gridargli in faccia come invece Clarke ha guarito il mio cuore, e come è riuscita a farlo battere di nuovo solo per lei. “Questo non esiste qui. A.L.I.E. ci sta proteggendo da noi stessi” continua a dire il ragazzo, quando lo interrompo dicendo: “C’è ancora tempo Clarke, troveremo un altro segno, andiamo”. “Non possiamo lasciarvelo fare” aggiunge Jasper, ed una folla inizia ad avvicinarsi. Riconosco Jaha, che subito inizia a parlare: “Clarke non puoi più fuggire, è finita. La seconda I.A. non può più proteggerti”. “Se rimuovo la Fiamma, interromperà l’update?” mi chiede Clarke. “Sì, ma finora nessuno l’ha mai fatto di sua volontà e comunque saresti una di loro. A.L.I.E. avrebbe la Fiamma in ogni caso” le spiego. Mentre Jasper dice di smetterla di lottare, io chiamo Clarke e le faccio cenno di voltarsi verso il muro. Davanti a noi appare una porta con l’immagine di un corvo. “Raven” esclama Clarke, mentre Jasper si posiziona davanti alla porta per bloccarci il passaggio. “Jasper levati di mezzo!” grida poi, mentre io gli do un pugno. Jaha fa cenno ai suoi uomini di iniziare a lottare. “Non devono seguirti, va, li trattengo io!” grido andando verso di loro. Ma qualcosa mi trattiene. Un braccio, tiene stretta la mia divisa. “No, Lexa!” urla Clarke, ed io mi volto verso di lei incrociando il suo sguardo. “Io ti amo” dice tutto d’un fiato. Vorrei abbracciarla e stringerla forte a me, portandola via da tutto questo. Vorrei stare per sempre con lei, ma entrambe sappiamo che questa è l’ultima volta che ci vedremo. Non serve che le dica quanto la amo, perché lo sa già. Così le dico una cosa che avrei dovuto dirle prima: “Io sarò sempre con te”. La guardo negli occhi sorridendo, mostrandole quanto la amo e che davvero, non la lascerò mai. Faccio appello a tutta la mia forza di volontà voltandomi ed iniziando a combattere. Grido, ma non sono sicura se per la lotta o per il dolore di aver dovuto lasciare di nuovo Clarke.

Clarke’s pov  
Guardo per l’ultima volta Lexa, e mi costringo ad entrare nella porta. Finalmente gliel’ho detto, le ho detto quanto la amo. Avrei dovuto farlo prima, prima di perderla. Non c’è dolore paragonabile al fatto di perderla ancora, per la seconda volta. Mi trovo in una stanza dalle pareti bianche, e sento una voce di donna dire alle mie spalle: “Comandante, vedo che ce l’hai fatta”. Quando mi volto la riconosco e dico: “Tu sei Becca Pramheda” ma lei mi interrompe dicendo: “Becca e basta. Non c’è molto tempo, il codice è quasi aggiornato”. “Mi hai dato tu questo?” le chiedo, mostrandole l’orologio. “No, sei stata tu. A.L.I.E. 2.0 si è fusa con la tua mente, ma è la tua mente ad avere il controllo e solo la mente che ha il controllo può azionare l’interruttore di arresto. È questo” dice, avvicinandosi ad una leva. I ricordi tornano a tormentarmi. Io che abbasso la leva di Mount Weather, Lexa che se ne va. Ma le cose sono cambiate, Lexa è stata qui con me fino all’ultimo ed ora sta combattendo per me. Però non la rivedrò mai più. Sento le lacrime invadere i miei occhi ed il vuoto farsi strada nel mio petto di nuovo. Afferro la leva, ma una voce alle mie spalle mi interrompe. Mi volto e vedo una donna dal vestito rosso, uguale a Becca. Capisco che è A.L.I.E. e lei inizia subito a dire: “Se tiri quella leva ucciderai tutti quanti, guarda tu stessa. Gli impianti nucleari che non sono stati distrutti dalle bombe hanno cominciato a fondersi. I miei droni hanno individuato il primo quattro mesi fa, ci sono più di una dozzina di impianti a rischio in tutto il mondo. Sette stanno bruciando. I livelli di radiazioni solari sono già in aumento. Secondo i miei calcoli, in meno di sei mesi il 96% della superficie terrestre non sarà più abitabile, anche per coloro nati nello spazio. Perciò come vedi, la Città della Luce è l’unica cosa che potrà salvarvi. Prima verrà la pioggia nera, poi non ci sarà più acqua potabile. Delle lesioni precancerose si formeranno...” ma Becca la interrompe. “Sta prendendo tempo, con l’aggiornamento completato cancellerà l’interruttore di arresto” dice, ed A.L.I.E. afferma che sta dicendo la verità. Sono di fronte alla leva, circondata dalle due che non fanno altro che confondermi di più. Per di più, la mia testa ed il mio cuore sono con Lexa, ovunque si trovi adesso. Spero in un posto migliore di questo. “Perché ce lo dici adesso? Se è la verità, perché non l’hai usata per convincere gli altri a prendere il chip invece di torturarli?” domando ad A.L.I.E., che risponde subito: “L’ultima volta che ho avvisato il mio creatore di una minaccia alla sopravvivenza umana, lei ha scelto di disattivarmi ed è venuta qui per lavorare alla mia sostituta”. “Definisci esemplificazione perversa” le ordina Becca. “Esemplificazione perversa, attuazione di un obiettivo finale positivo attraverso metodi deleteri ed imprevedibili da un programmatore umano” risponde l’altra con atteggiamento robotico. “Come uccidere più di sei miliardi e mezzo di persone per risolvere la sovrappopolazione. Non conta solo l’obiettivo A.L.I.E., ma anche come si raggiunge questo obiettivo. Mi dispiace di non avertelo insegnato” le spiega Becca. “Ora o mai più Clarke, quando A.L.I.E. sarà aggiornata, non potrò più aiutarti” aggiunge poi. “Ma io sì, nella Città della Luce non dovrai sopportare il peso di decisioni come questa, Clarke. Non dovrai più vivere con il dolore per le cose che hai fatto, le vite che hai preso e quelle che hai perso. Sarai finalmente in pace. Vivrai per sempre” continua l’altra. “Ho cercato di fuggire dal mio dolore, non funziona” le dico. “Il tuo popolo non è d’accordo Clarke, hai sentito Jasper. Anche quelli che sono stati costretti, ora sceglierebbero di restare qui” afferma lei. “Offrigli una scelta. Restituiscigli il loro dolore, i loro ricordi, lascia che decidano da soli” inizio a chiederle, ma Becca mi interrompe dicendo: “Non può, il suo comando è rendere migliore la vita per l’umanità, è convinta di fare questo. Venti secondi e l’interruttore di arresto sparirà”. “Davvero condanneresti la razza umana ad estinguersi fra sei mesi?” continua A.L.I.E., ma io ho preso la mia decisione. La stessa decisione che prenderebbe Lexa: combattere. “Troveremo un modo, come facciamo sempre” dico. “Si Clarke, c’è ancora speranza” aggiunge Becca, mentre l’altra dice il contrario. Mancano dieci secondi. “Lascia che lenisca il loro dolore Clarke. Possiamo salvare la razza umana, insieme” tenta di convincermi disperatamente A.L.I.E. ed io le rispondo: “Tu non lenisci il dolore, lo eludi e basta”. “Ce la faremo” dico rivolgendomi a Becca, e poi tiro la leva.  
Mi risveglio seduta sul trono di Lexa. Sento persone che gridano e piangono, e mia madre che dice che ci sono riuscita. Non sono riuscita proprio in niente invece. Ho perso Lexa per la seconda volta, per sempre. Il mondo finirà tra sei mesi e lei non sarà qui ad aiutarmi a risolvere la situazione. Ignoro Murphy che chiede aiuto mentre fa battere manualmente il cuore di Ontari, per continuare a far fluire il suo sangue nel mio corpo. “Dobbiamo rimuovere la Fiamma” dico, e poi pronuncio la frase. Mia madre la estrae dal mio collo, ed io grido per il dolore. Ringrazio Murphy per avermi tenuta in vita, e lui risponde che non è altro che un giorno come tanti sulla Terra, poi va da Emori che sta piangendo. Io ordino a mia madre di fare lo stesso con Kane, dicendole che sto bene. Ma non sto bene. Non starò mai bene senza Lexa. Almeno ora l’ultimo ricordo che ho di lei è il suo sorriso. I miei pensieri vengono interrotti da Bellamy che si avvicina e mi aiuta ad alzarmi. “A.L.I.E. non c’è più” dico, poi abbasso lo sguardo. “Clarke, non hai l’aria di una che ha appena salvato il mondo” nota lui. “Perché non l’abbiamo salvato, non ancora” lo informo, e c’è disperazione sul suo volto. Veniamo interrotti dal grido di Pike, che è stato appena pugnalato da Octavia. Mentre tutti la guardano, lei lascia la stanza. 

Lexa’s pov  
Combatto gli uomini di A.L.I.E. uno ad uno, ma all’improvviso tutti spariscono. Resto sola nel vicolo, sporca di sangue sul viso e sulle mani. Mi avvicino alla porta dove è entrata Clarke. Ho dovuto dirle addio di nuovo, ed ha fatto ancora più male della prima volta. Il dolore non finirà mai, io e lei non potremo mai stare insieme. Non in questa vita, non in questo mondo. La ragazza caduta dal cielo e quella che comandava sulla Terra. I suoi occhi azzurri, i miei verdi. Era troppo bello per durare. Resterò così, con il cuore in frantumi, ma consapevole di cosa significhi amare una persona. Quello che provo per lei, è qualcosa persino superiore all’amore. Mi basta continuare ad avere questa sensazione per sempre. Spingo la porta bianca e la oltrepasso, ritrovandomi di nuovo nella mia vecchia stanza. Mio padre è già sul letto.

Clarke’s pov  
Dopo Octavia, io e Bellamy siamo usciti dalla torre, ed ora siamo nella piazza centrale a discutere di lei. La gente grida, piange. Tutti stanno soffrendo. Vista la situazione, decidiamo di tenere quello che ha detto A.L.I.E. per noi, almeno fino a quando non sapremo come affrontarlo. Ringrazio Bellamy per avermi tenuta in vita mentre ero nella Città della Luce, poi corro verso una donna che grida. Sta stringendo il corpo di un uomo tra le mani. “Lui non è caduto” nota Bellamy, che è arrivato vicino a me. “Mi inseguiva nella Città della Luce, Lexa lo ha ucciso” gli spiego, ed una fitta al cuore torna a distruggermi dentro. I terrestri iniziano a parlare tra di loro, accusando me ed il popolo del cielo per il chip. Dolore su dolore, non finirà mai. Continuo a camminare seguita da Bellamy, fino a quando non incontriamo di nuovo mia madre e Kane. Diciamo loro che i terrestri non accettano il nostro aiuto, e che cureremo i nostri ad Arkadia, mentre dalla radio sentiamo la voce di Raven. La ringrazio per avermi aiutata, ed è sollevata quando le diciamo che stiamo tutti bene. Quando provo a chiederle se sa qualcosa del motivo per cui A.L.I.E. ha creato la Città della Luce, lei risponde di no. Prima che possa aggiungere qualcosa sentiamo qualcuno gridare, e corriamo tutti in direzione della voce, mentre Bellamy va ad aggiornarla. Troviamo Roan disteso a terra e in condizioni molto gravi. “Stava cercando di aiutarmi, credevo che fosse morto” spiego a mia madre, mentre lei risponde: “Non ancora, ma gli manca poco. Nessun foro di uscita, dobbiamo estrarre il proiettile”. Veniamo interrotte da Echo, che mi punta una spada al collo ordinandomi di allontanarmi dal suo Re. “Stai commettendo un errore, facciamo parte della coalizione” afferma Kane, mentre mia madre chiede che le venga permesso di salvare Roan. Echo ordina di portare il Re con gli altri morti, mentre Bellamy interviene dicendole di lasciarmi andare. “Il vostro Re è mio amico, permetteteci di aiutarlo” dico, mentre lei aggiunge: “Ti ho vista nella Città della Luce, so che l’hai distrutta. Di questo ti ringrazio” e mi lascia andare. Poi inizia ad urlare: “Guardatevi intorno, il Popolo del Cielo ci ha fatto questo! A causa loro Ontari, la vostra legittima comandante, è morta. Questa impostora le ha rubato la Fiamma” ma Kane la interrompe dicendo: “No, Wanheda ci ha salvati, tutti quanti! Terrestri e Popolo del Cielo”. “Non ci sarebbe stato niente da cui salvarci, senza di voi” conclude Echo. Kane ribatte che Azgeda non ha autorità, mentre lei annuncia che Polis è sotto il controllo della Nazione del Ghiaccio. Un’ambasciatrice si fa avanti dicendo che Polis sarà sotto il controllo degli ambasciatori della Coalizione, ed Echo le taglia la gola lasciando tutti senza parole. “Che il Popolo del Cielo non lasci la città. Per Azgeda!” grida, e tutti la acclamano.

Lexa’s pov  
Mi siedo accanto a mio padre, che dice subito un “Ce l’hai fatta Lex” sorridendo. Io lo guardo, e una lacrima riga la mia guancia destra. Prima che me ne renda conto lo sto abbracciando. “L’ho persa di nuovo papà, questa volta per sempre” inizio a dire, ma lui mi interrompe allontanandomi delicatamente. “No Lex” sussurra, ed io lo guardo con aria interrogativa. Lui mi chiede: “Ricordi la leggenda che ti raccontavo quando eri bambina? Quella del Comandante Leggendario?” ed io sono sempre più confusa. “Il Comandante che prende le proprie decisioni da sé, che riesce a separare la propria mente da quelle dei comandanti. Colui che ascolta il proprio cuore, e darebbe la sua vita per il suo popolo. Al Comandante che ha portato la vera pace, perdendo la vita pur di ottenerla, è permesso di tornare in vita. A lui è permesso di tornare dal suo popolo per guidarlo, e portare avanti il suo ideale di pace. A lui è permesso di tornare per vivere la vita che gli è stata sottratta, e per concedersi anche del tempo per la propria persona, cosa che nella vita precedente non ha avuto occasione di fare. Il Comandante dei comandanti, nessuno vorrebbe né oserebbe contrastarlo. È lui stesso la leggenda, colui in cui tutti pongono le proprie speranze. Tu stessa, quando hai iniziato l’allenamento, lo hai fatto con l’ambizione di diventarlo” spiega. “Papà, cosa vorresti dire con questo adesso?” la domanda esce spontanea dalle mie labbra. Lui indica la scritta in corsivo dorato sulla mia armatura, e per la prima volta riesco a leggerla. “La nostra lotta non è finita” dico ad alta voce. “Sono le stesse parole che ho detto a Clarke, quando eravamo nella Città della Luce” aggiungo. “Esatto Lex, hai capito finalmente. Tu hai qualcosa per cui combattere. Devi continuare a fare quello che avevi in mente prima di morire. La tua lotta non è finita, così come non lo sono quella del tuo popolo, e quella di Clarke. Lotta per loro, lotta per lei. Tu sei la leggenda Lex, la Città della Luce è stata l’ultima prova. Tu sei la leggenda che ascoltavi da piccola. Tutte le leggende sono vere. E le leggende Lex, non muoiono mai” dice, con le lacrime agli occhi. Sono senza parole. “Stai dicendo che posso tornare?” gli chiedo. Lui risponde che è una mia scelta. Io sorrido, e stavolta le lacrime scendono per la felicità. Quando lui si alza, mi concedo un momento per guardarmi intorno, poi torno a guardare il leggero corsivo dorato della scritta. Sorrido di nuovo e mi alzo anche io, abbracciando mio padre. “Vai Lex, so che farai la scelta giusta. Ricorda: ragiona con la tua testa ma ascolta il tuo cuore, sempre. Non aver mai paura, sei nata per questo. Sono fiero di te, e lo sarebbe anche tua madre. Sarò sempre con te Lex, te lo prometto” mi sussurra nell’orecchio. “Resta sempre al mio fianco papà, ho bisogno di te” sussurro a mia volta. Lui si allontana un po’ ed annuisce, poi si avvicina e mi lascia un bacio sulla fronte. Questa volta sono io la prima ad aprire la porta, e prima di chiuderla, guardo mio padre per l’ultima volta. Ha gli occhi pieni di orgoglio.  
Dopo essermi chiusa la porta alle spalle, mi trovo davanti al torrente che avevamo incontrato io e Clarke tempo fa. Mi inginocchio per toccare l’acqua, ed è reale. Sono davvero sulla Terra. Senza pensarci inizio a correre verso Polis e dopo circa mezz’ora riesco a vedere l’entrata. Non ci posso credere. Continuo a camminare, notando che la strada è deserta. Poi sento una voce gridare “Per Azgeda!” e corro verso la piazza centrale. Non mi ha ancora notata nessuno. È arrivato il momento. Mi faccio strada tra la folla e raggiungo il centro della piazza. “Basta!” grido, ed è allora che la vedo. Clarke mi sta fissando, ha gli occhi e la bocca spalancati ed il viso bagnato dalle lacrime. Io le sorrido, riuscendo a stento a trattenermi dal piangere con lei. Tutti i presenti si inchinano di fronte a me. “La nostra lotta non è finita” grido, e tutti acclamano. Tra la folla, c’è qualcuno che si sta facendo spazio per passare. Nella confusione sento delle braccia attorno al collo. Stringo Clarke forte contro il mio petto, e sento il vuoto scomparire ad ogni respiro. Sento il cuore guarire, mentre batte all’unisono con il suo. Mi avvicino al suo orecchio sussurrando: “Ti amo anche io Clarke”. Ed i suoi singhiozzi si fanno più forti, mentre la stringo ancora di più a me. “Sono qui adesso, e resterò con te. Fino alla fine, per sempre” aggiungo ancora sussurrando, mentre lei si allontana un po’ per incrociare il mio sguardo. Di nuovo, sento i suoi occhi azzurri che scavano in me, fino alla mia anima. Alla nostra anima, dopotutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	13. Due stelle che splendono vicine

Clarke’s pov  
Sento le sue mani che mi toccano ed il suo profumo invadermi i polmoni. La fisso, fisso i suoi occhi. Di nuovo il mio riflesso in quel verde magnetico. Le lacrime continuano a rigarmi le guance, mentre Lexa continua ad accarezzarmi la guancia, spostando una ciocca di capelli dal mio viso dietro l’orecchio. È davvero qui con me? Poggio la mia mano sulla sua, sul mio viso. Al tocco rabbrividisco di nuovo. Lei è davvero qui, e mi ha appena detto che mi ama e che resterà per sempre con me. Era da tempo che non mi sentivo così al sicuro. Mille pensieri e domande mi girano nella testa, ma niente ha importanza. Lexa è qui, ed io sono con lei. Siamo insieme, è tutto ciò che conta. Quando mi asciuga una lacrima sotto l’occhio sinistro e si alza in piedi realizzo che siamo nella piazza centrale, in mezzo a della gente che ci guarda ed altra che piange. Nessuno ha chiesto nulla riguardo al ritorno di Lexa, tutti si sono limitati ad inchinarsi di fronte a lei. Improvvisamente tutti sono più calmi, ed ognuno non ha occhi che per lei. Quando si volta a guardarmi, mi alzo accanto anche io. “Sono a conoscenza di tutto ciò che è accaduto, ma è bene che sappiate che ora è finalmente finita. La Città della Luce è stata distrutta, Wanheda ne ha il merito. Molti di voi non ne sono a conoscenza, ma lei ha messo a repentaglio la sua vita pur di salvarvi. È riuscita a sconfiggere A.L.I.E., ed essendo stata io stessa in possesso della Fiamma prima che lei la utilizzasse, sono riuscita ad aiutarla. Ma è stata lei a salvarci, senza di lei a questo punto sareste ancora tutti bloccati nella Città della Luce. Adesso che ognuno di voi ha chiara la situazione, è importante che sappiate che nulla è cambiato, e che la Coalizione è ancora in vigore. Nelle prossime ore qui si terrà la cerimonia per i caduti, nel frattempo chiedo agli ambasciatori dei tredici clan di radunare la propria gente, ed iniziare a procedere intervenendo con le cure mediche necessarie” spiega, mentre tutti ascoltano in silenzio. Quando rimaniamo sole nella piazza mi ricordo che devo spiegarle quel che mi ha riferito A.L.I.E., così mi avvicino a lei fino a quando i nostri sguardi non si incontrano di nuovo. Notando la mia espressione, anche la sua si fa più seria. “Lexa, c’è un motivo se è stata creata la Città della Luce. Le centrali nucleari ancora attive in tutto il mondo stanno iniziando a fondere, causando l’innalzamento del livello di radiazioni solari sulla Terra. Presto non ci sarà più acqua potabile, e tutti cominceranno ad ammalarsi. Secondo i calcoli di A.L.I.E. abbiamo sei mesi di tempo, poi la Terra non sarà più abitabile” le spiego, più velocemente di quanto mi aspettassi. “Praimfaya” esclama lei, ed io la guardo con espressione interrogativa. “Non c’è da preoccuparsi così tanto, Clarke. Dopo la mia Ascensione, sono venuta a conoscenza della presenza di alcuni bunker, presenti in ogni clan. Uno è proprio qui a Polis, ed è quello dove potrebbe mettersi al sicuro il Popolo del Cielo. Dobbiamo solo trovare il modo di dare la notizia a tutti, senza che si crei il caos” mi spiega, mentre io mi concedo un lungo sospiro di sollievo. “Non sarà necessario trovare un modo per sopravvivere, questa volta ce lo abbiamo già. Senza di te, nessuno avrebbe potuto metterci al corrente della presenza dei bunker. Tu ci hai salvati, di nuovo” le dico, mentre lei abbozza un sorriso annuendo ed aggiungendo un: “Ce la faremo, insieme”. A questo punto le emozioni prendono di nuovo il sopravvento, e sento le lacrime farsi strada negli occhi. “Sei davvero qui, pensavo di averti persa di nuovo. Non ce l’avrei fatta da sola, avevo bisogno di te. Ho bisogno di te. Sei davvero qui?” sussurro scoppiando a piangere, mentre Lexa mi stringe di nuovo tra le sue braccia. “Sono qui. Te l’ho detto che la morte non è la fine Clarke. Sono qui, sono qui con te” mi ripete. Poi la sento poggiare il viso tra i miei capelli, mentre continua a stringermi forte a lei, ed inizio a tranquillizzarmi. “Non lasciarmi più” la prego mentre lei risponde: “Non lo farò, siamo forti insieme, ce la faremo. Arriverà il giorno che sognavamo Clarke, ed io sarò con te”. Mi allontano leggermente, ancora tra le sue braccia, e quando la guardo negli occhi vedo che anche i suoi sono lucidi. Mi avvicino e la bacio velocemente sulle labbra, per poi tornare di nuovo ad abbracciarla, respirando a fondo il suo profumo. Non importa dove, quando e con chi. Finché sarò con lei, mi basterà un abbraccio per sentirmi a casa.

Lexa’s pov  
Io e Clarke ce la faremo, supereremo anche questa insieme. Arriverà il giorno che sognavamo, ed andremo al nostro ruscello. Potremo vedere il riflesso del sole nell’acqua cristallina, sentire il fruscio delle piante scosse dal vento. Potremo viverci, senza pensare a nient’altro. Restiamo abbracciate mentre il tempo sembra volare, e nessuna delle due vorrebbe essere in alcun altro posto se non tra le braccia dell’altra.  
Quando io e Clarke ci stacchiamo, sta calando il sole. Decidiamo così di rientrare nella torre, mentre degli uomini stanno ancora cercando di sistemare le stanze distrutte dagli accaduti. Ci rechiamo nella mia stanza, che fortunatamente è ancora in ottime condizioni. Clarke va subito a sedersi sul letto, ed io la seguo. Quando sono anche io sul letto, lei inizia a parlare: “Lexa dopo che tu sei... beh dopo quello che è successo, Ontari ha ucciso tutti i Natblida. Ha tagliato loro la testa mentre dormivano, per essere lei il nuovo Comandante. Aden, anche lui è...” ma si interrompe, e vedo nei suoi occhi il riflesso delle lacrime che si fanno strada nei miei. “Non lo meritavano, non doveva andare così. Aden, lui era...” inizio a dire ma poi l’emozione mi costringe a fermarmi. Cerco di schiarirmi la voce e poi chiedo: “Titus, cosa è stato di lui?”. “Lui mi ha aiutata, mia nominata come nuovo Fleimkepa. Il mio compito era di fare in modo che Luna prendesse la Fiamma, ma ha rifiutato in tutti i modi. Nel frattempo Titus si è suicidato, rimanendoti fedele” risponde Clarke. “Titus, era il mio maestro” inizio a dire. “Sei stata tu a scoprire dell’esistenza di Luna?” chiedo poi. “Ho ripensato al tuo tatuaggio ed ai cerchi, ma è stato Titus a dirmi il suo nome. L’ho trovata grazie a Lincoln. Anche lui è morto... è stato Pike a giustiziarlo. Octavia si è vendicata uccidendolo a sua volta” spiega Clarke, ed anche i suoi occhi diventano lucidi mentre pronuncia le ultime parole. “Tutti loro, non meritavano questo” penso ad alta voce. “No, non lo meritavano. È per questo che nessun altro perderà la propria vita. Dobbiamo fare in modo di salvare tutti, ed insieme ce la faremo Lex” dice Clarke, mentre io rabbrividisco ed alzo di nuovo lo sguardo, tornando a fissarla in volto. “Lex, solo mio padre mi ha mai chiamata così” sussurro, con la voce carica di emozione. Clarke si avvicina di più a me, e mi poggia una mano sulla coscia in segno di conforto. “Io non lo sapevo, mi dispiace così tanto...” inizia a dire, ma io la interrompo. “No Clarke, va bene. Mi fa piacere che tu lo usi. Vedo molti dei suoi tratti in te. La tua forza, la tua determinazione. Io ehm... io l’ho rivisto. Dopo la mia morte, ho viaggiato nella mia mente, ho rivissuto alcuni momenti passati. Lui era lì con me, mi ha aiutato a capire il motivo per cui ero stata scelta” le inizio a spiegare, quando lei dice: “Aspetta, è vero! Il Comandante leggendario, la leggenda che mi hai raccontato. Sei tu” e sorride con orgoglio nello sguardo. Io annuisco e ricomincio a parlare: “Lui mi ha fatto capire il motivo per cui ho preso determinate decisioni. Secondo lui ho ascoltato la mia testa, non facendomi influenzare dai comandanti precedenti, ma ho ascoltato soprattutto il mio cuore. Ti è grato per questo, è merito tuo se io ora sono qui. Hai riaperto le porte del mio cuore”. “Beh, è grazie a te se sono riuscita a perdonare me stessa. Potrò dire all’amore di aver vissuto nel suo nome, grazie a te” aggiunge Clarke, mantenendo il contatto visivo. Probabilmente la vera me è quella che vedo riflessa nei suoi occhi. Ci avviciniamo lentamente ed iniziamo a baciarci, mentre Clarke fa scivolare una mano dietro alla mia nuca. Io poggio la mia sul suo viso, per avvicinarla ancora di più a me. La amo con tutta me stessa, e sembra che ogni volta mi innamori di nuovo di lei. Veniamo interrotte dal rumore di voci provenienti dalla piazza, così ci stacchiamo leggermente restando con i nasi che si sfiorano e gli occhi chiusi. Respiriamo l’una il respiro dell’altra, poi scoppiamo a ridere, ed io le do un altro rapido bacio prima di alzarmi. Lei fa lo stesso, ed insieme scendiamo per la cerimonia dei defunti.

Clarke’s pov  
Durante la cerimonia sono accanto agli altri ambasciatori, mentre Lexa accende il fuoco pronunciando la frase tipica: “Yu gonplei ste odon”. Tutti la imitano, ed io faccio lo stesso.  
Quando la cerimonia è finita, mia madre e Kane si avvicinano a lei. “Sono davvero felice che tu sia di nuovo qui, ho sentito le storie che raccontano. Devi essere orgogliosa di te stessa” le dice mia madre, mentre Kane annuisce confermando. “Vi ringrazio, è bello essere tornata” risponde educatamente Lexa, accennando un sorriso. “Abby, potresti assicurarti che il Re Roan abbia le cure necessarie alla guarigione?” aggiunge poi. Mia madre annuisce e si allontana, seguita da Kane. “Clarke, è necessario che parli con alcuni degli ambasciatori, e che Echo risponda a quel che ha fatto. Ovviamente non verrà uccisa, ma ha tagliato la gola all’ambasciatrice di un altro clan, deve pagare per questo. Se vuoi puoi andare a riposarti nella tua stanza, ti raggiungerò appena sarà tutto risolto” dice Lexa avvicinandosi. “Sì credo di averne bisogno, a dopo allora” le rispondo, salutandola con un ultimo sguardo.  
Appena rientrata in stanza decido di uscire fuori alla finestra, per guardare le stelle in attesa che arrivi Lexa, così poi potremo farlo di nuovo insieme. Mentre passano i minuti sento le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti. Cerco di restare sveglia finché posso, ma poi la stanchezza prende il sopravvento e mi addormento.

Lexa’s pov  
Dopo aver sistemato la faccenda di Echo passo nella mia stanza a prepararmi per la notte, e poi vado verso quella di Clarke. Quando busso più volte e nessuno risponde inizio a preoccuparmi, così entro ed inizio a cercarla, ma lei non c’è. Poi noto la finestra socchiusa, e la vedo sdraiata a terra sul balcone. Sta dormendo, con una mano sotto il viso. È ancora vestita, doveva essere davvero stanca. Rientro nella stanza e prendo una coperta, poi mi sdraio accanto a lei cercando di non svegliarla, e stendo la coperta su di noi. Lei fa qualche verso strano, ma non si sveglia. Io mi concedo qualche minuto per guardarla così serena e rilassata, il volto illuminato solo dalla luna e dalle stelle. Le metto una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio, poi alzo lo sguardo verso il cielo. Ci sono due stelle che splendono vicine, proprio sopra di noi. Vederle mi fa sorridere. Torno a guardare Clarke, e sorrido ancora di più nel vedere quanto è bella. È più bella delle stelle, della luna, e del cielo. Se in questo momento vedessi una stella cadente, non avrei nulla da chiedere. Sono sdraiata accanto alla ragazza che amo più di chiunque altro, più di me stessa, e non c’è altro che io desideri. Mi giro su un fianco e chiudo gli occhi. Alzo un braccio e lo poggio attorno alla vita di Clarke, per averla più vicina a me e fare in modo che si senta al sicuro. Il contatto la fa svegliare, infatti apre gli occhi e sorride. “Prima stavo guardando il cielo qui sopra, ci sono due stelle che splendono vicine. Non pensi che siano un po’ come noi?” sussurra con la voce roca dal sonno. “Sì, le ho viste. Io penso che tu sia la più bella di tutte le stelle che abbia mai visto” sussurro a mia volta, mentre lei sorride e volta il capo verso di me, lasciandomi un bacio veloce ed assonnato sulle labbra. Poi si volta di nuovo dicendo con voce scherzosa: “Buonanotte Comandante” ed io le rispondo stando al gioco: “Buonanotte Ambasciatore”. Entrambe scoppiamo a ridere. Ci addormentiamo nello stesso momento, dopo aver detto insieme un “Ti amo” che davvero non è abbastanza per esprimere quello che proviamo l’una per l’altra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	14. Di cosa sono fatte le anime?

Clarke's pov  
Quando mi sveglio mi accorgo di non essere più sul balcone, al contrario, sono sdraiata nel mio letto. Lexa non è accanto a me, così decido di andare a cercarla. "Lexa?" continuo a chiamarla, ma non è nella stanza. Possibile che il suo ritorno non sia stato altro che un sogno? Ricomincia a girarmi la testa, così torno seduta sul letto con la testa tra le mani. Dopo qualche minuto sento qualcuno aprire la porta, e subito una voce che mi chiama: "Clarke? Clarke sei sveglia?". Quando alzo lo sguardo e vedo Lexa avvicinarsi, le corro incontro e la abbraccio. Non avevo sognato, lei è qui con me. "Cos'è successo?" mi chiede subito lei, preoccupata per il mio comportamento. "Io non... non ti ho trovata accanto a me quando mi sono svegliata, ed ho iniziato a chiamarti ma non eri qui. Credevo di aver sognato il tuo ritorno" confesso. Lei si allontana per incrociare il mio sguardo, ed ha un'espressione seria. "Clarke sono qui, sono davvero qui con te, va bene? Non vado da nessuna parte" tenta di rassicurarmi. "Mi hai portata tu a letto? Aspetta, ma perché indossi già la divisa? È appena l'alba" le domando. Lei abbozza un sorriso, poi risponde: "Certo che ti ho portata io dentro, quando mi sono svegliata tremavi dal freddo e non potevo lasciarti lì fuori. Sono sveglia perché devo andare a cercarla Clarke, devo trovare Luna". Sorrido al pensiero della sua espressione mentre mi poggia sul letto nel tentativo di non svegliarmi. "Giusto, dobbiamo andare ad avvertirla. Aspetta, tu stavi andando senza di me?" le chiedo, con un po' di delusione nella voce. "Clarke, ieri sera eri distrutta e ti sei addormentata subito. Volevo solo lasciarti riposare, speravo di tornare prima del tuo risveglio" risponde lei. Sento un sorriso espandersi sul mio viso, poi mi avvicino di nuovo a lei poggiando le mie labbra sulle sue. Inizialmente è un bacio lento e dolce, ma quando la situazione sta per sfuggirci di mano mi allontano lasciandola con un'espressione insoddisfatta sul volto. "Lex, dobbiamo andare a cercare Luna" le ricordo con voce ferma ma scherzosa, e lei alza gli occhi al cielo. "Andiamo" dice, mentre mi prende per mano trascinandomi fuori dalla stanza. Scendiamo nella piazza centrale e stiamo per montare a cavallo, quando sentiamo qualcuno gridare "Un medico! Hanno bisogno di aiuto!". Lexa corre subito in direzione della voce, ed io la seguo. "Nyko, cos'è successo?" domanda subito lei, vedendo l'uomo portare in braccio una ragazza che non smette di tossire. Quando la ragazza si volta mostrandosi in volto, entrambe rimaniamo a bocca aperta. "Luna?" esclama Lexa.

Lexa's pov  
In molti iniziano a riunirsi attorno a noi, quando noto Abby che cerca di farsi largo tra la folla. "Fatela passare!" grido, così lei riesce ad avvicinarsi a noi ed inizia a visitare Luna. "ARS" esclama, ed io subito le chiedo "Di cosa si tratta? Guarirà?". "Sindrome da radiazioni acuta, potrebbe guarire, ma ha bisogno immediatamente di cure mediche" risponde lei. Clarke subito si rivolge a Nyko: "Da quanto è in queste condizioni? Ed il resto del tuo popolo?". "Da una settimana, più o meno. Prima avevano iniziato a morire soltanto i pesci, ma poi anche gli umani hanno iniziato a contrarre febbre e vomito. Gli altri... nessuno ce l'ha fatta. Luna sembra reagire, ma la sua tosse sta peggiorando" spiega lui. "Non è rimasto nessuno? Ma come è possibile tutto questo?" chiedo, guardando prima Nyko e poi Clarke, che prende subito la radio dalla cintura di Abby. "Raven, Raven mi ricevi?" dice avvicinandosi l'apparecchio al volto. "Clarke, cosa succede?" risponde subito l'altra, dall'altro capo della linea. "Sono davanti a Nyko e Luna, e mi è stato appena riferito che tutti i Floukru hanno iniziato a contrarre i sintomi di una sindrome da radiazioni, e nessun altro a parte loro due è sopravvissuto. È possibile che il livello di radiazioni sia già così elevato?" le domanda Clarke. Dopo qualche momento di silenzio, sentiamo di nuovo la voce di Raven che dice: "Clarke, ho appena controllato. Il livello è già molto elevato rispetto alla norma, ed è in continuo innalzamento. Secondo i miei calcoli, non ci restano più di due mesi per trovare una soluzione, ed il tempo potrebbe diminuire ulteriormente". "Questo non è un problema, Lexa ha già la soluzione. Mia madre porterà Luna e Nyko ad Arkadia, così potrete curarli. Io ed il comandante ci occuperemo del resto" conclude Clarke. Mentre Abby va subito a prendere il necessario per la partenza, le faccio cenno dì seguirmi dove possiamo parlare in privato. Appena rientrate, inizio subito a dire: "Dobbiamo spiegare loro tutto Clarke. Hanno sentito l'intera discussione con Raven, e molti sono già in panico. Dobbiamo intervenire prima che la situazione diventi ingestibile" e lei risponde annuendo. Quando torniamo nella piazza, convoco tutti gli ambasciatori per una riunione privata nella sala del trono. Una volta riuniti nella stanza inizio a spiegare l'intera situazione, e do loro le istruzioni necessarie per la ricerca dei bunker. "Che ognuno di voi riunisca la propria gente e la metta al corrente dei fatti accaduti" concludo, e tutti iniziano ad uscire, lasciando me e Clarke sole nella stanza. 

Clarke's pov  
"Dobbiamo parlare con Kane" annuncio, e Lexa annuisce. Entrambe torniamo di nuovo nella piazza, e lo vediamo che si avvicina seguito da Indra. Prima che possano parlare inizio subito a spiegargli la soluzione trovata da Lexa: "Secondo il comandante, in ogni clan è presente un bunker sotterraneo, che sarà indispensabile per difendersi dalle radiazioni. Gli Skaikru e quel che resta dei Floukru occuperanno quello che è qui a Polis". "Kane, devi andare ad Arkadia e riferire la notizia. Chiedi ad Abby e Raven di aggiornarmi via radio" concludo poi, e lui annuendo inizia ad allontanarsi. "È un piacere rivederla tra noi, Heda" dice Indra, porgendo il braccio a Lexa. "È un piacere essere tornata" risponde lei, stringendole l'avambraccio. Quando la piazza rimane deserta, rientriamo nella torre. È ormai calato il sole, così seguo Lexa nella sua stanza. Prima che possiamo iniziare a parlare, sentiamo la voce di Abby dalla radio: "Clarke, mi ricevi?". "Sì mamma sono qui con Lexa, ti ascoltiamo" le rispondo, cosi lei ricomincia a parlare: "Anche qui ad Arkadia alcuni hanno cominciato a contrarre i sintomi della sindrome. Quando Kane è arrivato ed ha dato la notizia, io e Raven abbiamo deciso di utilizzare le scorte di medicine contro le radiazioni. Nonostante questo, non ce l'hanno fatta. Luna è l'unica ad essere sopravvissuta, e non ha nemmeno preso il medicinale. Credo che il sangue nero renda immuni alle radiazioni, Clarke". Sospiro di sollievo al pensiero che almeno Lexa non sia in pericolo. "Restate al riparo mamma, cercate di limitare l'esposizione alle radiazioni" mi raccomando, quando sento di nuovo la sua voce. "Clarke, c'è dell'altro. Da quando sono arrivata, Raven ha avuto due crisi epilettiche. Non ne sono sicura, ma credo siano dovute al modo in cui le è stato rimosso il chip. Ho paura che la situazione possa complicarsi, sai dove potremmo avere delle risposte?". Mi volto verso Lexa che mi guarda preoccupata. "Il laboratorio di Becca mamma, Murphy sa dov'è. Li forse troveremo dei chiarimenti. Raduna una squadra, partiremo domattina qui da Polis" affermo, e sentiamo per l'ultima la voce di mia madre: "Parlerò con Murphy, se non mi senti ci vediamo domattina a Polis. Stai attenta, ti voglio bene Clarke". "Anche io mamma, tranquilla c'è Lexa qui con me" concludo voltandomi di nuovo verso Lexa, che mi guarda sorridendo. "Sarà meglio che vada a cambiarti, domattina partiremo molto presto" mi dice, ed io faccio come ha detto. Dopo qualche minuto rientro nella sua stanza, e vedo la finestra socchiusa. Quando esco sul balcone, la trovo pronta per dormire, con i capelli sciolti, e una coperta piegata vicina. Non mi abituerò mai a vederla così, senza divisa, senza trecce, serena e sorridente. Dopo aver esitato un attimo per ammirarla in tutta la sua divinità, vado a sdraiarmi accanto a lei, poggiandomi con la testa sulla sua spalla. Lei mi stringe subito a sé, e per qualche minuto restiamo così, in silenzio, ad ascoltare l'una il battito del cuore dell'altra.

Lexa's pov  
Vorrei vivere per sempre in momenti come questo. Il mio viso tra i capelli di Clarke, il suo profumo nell'aria. Dopo qualche minuto nella stessa posizione lei si volta a guardare verso il cielo, ed io faccio lo stesso. "Clarke, ci sono ancora le due stelle di ieri che splendono vicine, proprio sopra di noi" le sussurro. "Pensi che splendano per noi?" mi domanda lei, mentre continua a guardare il cielo con ammirazione. "O forse noi siamo insieme per loro. Magari era scritto nelle stelle che ci saremmo trovate" le rispondo, e lei sorride mentre continua ad arrotolarsi una ciocca dei miei capelli attorno al dito. "Avresti dovuto vederle dall'Arca, ti sarebbero piaciute. A quei tempi passare intere notti a guardarle era il mio passatempo preferito in assoluto" aggiunge poi, sussurrando. "Perché adesso non lo è più?" le domando. "Cosa ha di speciale vederle da lontano quando la mia stella preferita è proprio qui accanto a me?" risponde lei voltandosi a guardarmi negli occhi. Sento arrivare le lacrime. Sento il cuore mancare un battito. Potrei stare ferma qui, a guardare l'azzurro immenso dei suoi occhi, e non avrei nemmeno bisogno di respirare. A volte quando sono accanto a lei mi dimentico persino di farlo. Ho bisogno di lei per vivere, più dell'aria, più di tutto il resto. La sua luce, è diventata l'unica ragione che ho di esistere. Così quando la sento chiedermi: "Secondo te di cosa sono fatte le anime?" non ho bisogno nemmeno di pensare prima di risponderle. "La mia è fatta di te" sussurro, facendomi più seria in volto. È incredibile quanto siano vere e quanto significhino per me queste parole, eppure pronunciate non sembrano mai abbastanza. "Ma come fai?" mi domanda poi, e la luce nei suoi occhi ora è ancora più intensa. "A fare cosa?" le chiedo a mia volta. "Ad essere così assolutamente perfetta. In tutto, anche nel parlare. A volte mi chiedo cosa ho fatto per meritarmi di averti nella mia vita, perché davvero non riesco a spiegarmelo. Sembra davvero che tu sia una stella caduta dal cielo, non appartieni a questo mondo Lex" spiega lei continuando a fissarmi come se fossi la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto. "Penso di appartenere a qualsiasi mondo in cui tu esisti" le confesso. "Ecco vedi? Non ti sforzi nemmeno! Come si fa a non amarti?" dice Clarke. "Sei tu che tiri fuori il meglio di me, credo sia tuo il merito" le rispondo. Lei sorride ed alza gli occhi al cielo con aria soddisfatta, ed io mi avvicino ancora di più, tanto che ogni centimetro del mio corpo è a contatto con il suo, e le nostre fronti si toccano. Per qualche minuto chiudiamo entrambe gli occhi, limitandoci a respirare l'una il respiro dell'altra. Anche con gli occhi chiusi vedo il suo volto angelico davanti a me.

Clarke's pov  
Stare con Lexa mi fa sentire speciale. Ogni parola che esce dalle sue labbra è pura poesia. La realtà con lei è persino migliore del sogno, e ne è prova il fatto che anche ad occhi chiusi continuo a vedere il suo viso. Senza che me ne renda conto ci stiamo baciando, ed è come la prima volta, la sensazione più bella che abbia mai provato. "Ti amo, davvero" sussurra poi Lexa, le labbra ancora poggiate sulle mie. "Ti amo, davvero" le rispondo. Ci addormentiamo così, con le fronti a contatto, e le mani intrecciate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	15. Fidati di me

Clarke’s pov  
Mi sveglio sentendo qualcosa muoversi sotto di me. Istintivamente cerco di alzarmi cercando con la mano un punto d’appoggio, con gli occhi ancora praticamente chiusi. Quando lo trovo, sento la voce di Lexa che dice: “Ahia Clarke” e spalanco gli occhi, realizzando che sono sdraiata sopra di lei, con la mano sulla sua faccia. Mi sta fissando, con gli occhi verdi ancora lucidi per il sonno. “Pensi di lasciarmi respirare?” sento di nuovo la sua voce, e mi accorgo di essere ancora sopra di lei. Mi ero persa a guardare i suoi occhi. “Scusa” sussurro spostandomi dall’altro lato del letto, mentre lei si volta verso di me. “Devo essermi spostata nel sonno”, cerco di giustificarmi. “In realtà quando stanotte mi sono svegliata e ti ho portata dentro, hai iniziato a lamentarti in una lingua incomprensibile, e poi ti sei sdraiata sopra di me. Non te ne sei nemmeno accorta che già dormivi” spiega Lexa sorridendo, mentre io le rispondo scherzando: “Beh non è stato un dispiacere, altrimenti mi avresti spostata”. Lei accetta la sfida dicendo: “Forse se pesassi di meno non avrei rischiato di soffocare nel sonno” ed entrambe scoppiamo a ridere, quando io mi metto di nuovo sopra di lei che sbuffa, e mentre strofino il mio naso contro il suo, le chiedo con la voce più dolce che mi viene: “Ah è così eh? Pensi che sia ingrassata?”. Lei sorride continuando a lasciarmi teneri baci sulle labbra, poi risponde: “No tu sei perfetta, ti ho lasciata fare perché non ti svegliassi”. L’espressione da cucciolo con cui lo dice, e la voce ancora roca dal sonno, la rendono irresistibile. Per qualche secondo restiamo così a guardarci, fino a quando lei sorridendo non capovolge la situazione, e dicendo un: “È ora di ricambiare il favore” si sdraia sopra di me, con la testa sul mio petto e le mani sotto il viso. Io le sposto i capelli dal volto, e mi fermo ad ammirarla continuando ad accarezzarle la testa. Cosa ho fatto per meritarla? Vederla così, con i capelli scompigliati ed i lineamenti rilassati, la rende ancora più bella. Per l’incredulità mi scappa un sorriso, e lei inizia a fare versi di lamento, con gli occhi ancora chiusi. “Perché ridi?” chiede poi, la voce appena comprensibile. “Stavo cercando di capire se mi piace più la versione di te comandante o questa” le rispondo, imitando la voce di chi sta cercando di concentrarsi. Lei apre gli occhi e si sposta più in alto, poi incrocia le mani sotto il viso e torna ad appoggiarsi al mio petto, fissandomi negli occhi con un sorriso stampato sul volto. “Cosa stai facendo?” le chiedo, trattenendomi dallo scoppiare a ridere, perché adesso sembra davvero un cucciolo. “Sto lasciando che ti goda il momento, perché poi continuerò ad essere il comandante cattivo che ti mette tanta paura” risponde lei, ancora scherzando con la voce più tenera che abbia mai sentito. “Non potrei mai avere paura della te comandante, non se continui ad essere così sexy mentre detti ordini” la prendo in giro, mentre lei ribatte subito: “Dovresti mostrare più rispetto verso il comandante”. “E tu dovresti smetterla di guardarmi così, perché sei talmente adorabile che quasi rimpiango la pittura da guerra. Non è giusto che tu approfitti della mia debolezza, caro comandante” la rimprovero, cercando di mantenere un po’ di serietà nella voce, per quanto mi risulti praticamente impossibile. Lei inizia ad annuire, poi chiudendo gli occhi si avvicina sempre di più, fino a quando le nostre labbra si incontrano. “Questo potresti anche continuare a farlo” sussurro tra un bacio e l’altro, facendola sorridere di nuovo. Poi all’improvviso si allontana e scende dal letto, lasciandomi sdraiata con un’espressione sorpresa in volto. “Dobbiamo partire oggi, non ti ricordi?” domanda, con voce provocatoria. “Ti stai vendicando per ieri mattina?” le chiedo a mia volta, e lei risponde con un “Sì” e un rapido bacio sulle labbra, prima di andare a prepararsi. Io richiudo gli occhi, non riuscendo a vedere altro che il suo viso che sorride ed i suoi occhi verdi spalancati. Probabilmente sto sorridendo. “Dovresti andare a prepararti anche tu!” sento gridare, dall’altro lato della stanza. Mi alzo controvoglia, e prima di chiudermi la porta alle spalle continuo a prenderla in giro urlando: “Non sapevo che mia madre fosse già arrivata!”.  
Tornata nella mia camera inizio a vestirmi, e raccolgo le ciocche davanti dei miei capelli in un’unica piccola treccia dietro la testa. Quando sono pronta torno alla porta di Lexa, ma prima che possa girare la maniglia si apre, e lei spunta fuori già pronta e perfetta come al solito. “Andiamo” dico prendendole la mano, e lei inizia a scendere le scale trascinandosi me dietro. Prima di uscire nella piazza va a prendere la sua spada, e quando si volta per offrirmi un pugnale, le mostro la pistola che ho legata alla cintura. 

Lexa’s pov  
Appena uscite, vediamo Abby seguita da Raven, Murphy, Luna e Nyko. Clarke corre ad abbracciare Raven ed Abby, ed io la seguo. “Tenete il Rover, io e Lexa vi seguiremo a cavallo” ordina Clarke, e dopo pochi minuti siamo in viaggio verso il laboratorio di Becca. Durante il tragitto noto che resta in silenzio, così cerco di confortarla dicendo: “Raven starà bene, troveremo una soluzione”. Lei risponde annuendo, poi mi ringrazia accennando un sorriso. Io ricambio, e dopo circa una mezz’ora siamo arrivati al molo. Noi scendiamo dai cavalli, mentre gli altri escono dal Rover. Iniziamo ad avvicinarci ad una struttura, quando improvvisamente vediamo avvicinarsi dei droni. “Tutti a terra!” grido, prima di gettarmi addosso a Clarke, facendola cadere accanto a me. Ci rifugiamo dietro un masso, i proiettili che continuano a sfrecciare attorno a noi, mentre io tengo un braccio attorno le spalle di Clarke per stringerla di più accanto a me, nel tentativo di farle da scudo. Riesco a distruggere un drone che si era avvicinato a noi con la spada, e faccio lo stesso con gli altri sempre più vicini. “Correte, tornate indietro!” grido, sferrando un ultimo colpo e trascinando Clarke con me. Quando siamo abbastanza lontani, Murphy dice: “Abbiamo superato la linea di confine, non possiamo arrivare al laboratorio senza venire colpiti dai droni”. “Posso provare ad hackerarne i sistemi, ma ho bisogno di tempo” interviene Raven. Veniamo interrotti da delle grida di dolore, e quando ci voltiamo notiamo Nyko steso a terra, con una ferita nel petto. Luna è sopra di lui, sta piangendo. Corriamo tutti verso di loro, ma quando Abby riesce ad avvicinarsi, Nyko non respira più ed è immobile. “Ha perso troppo sangue, non ce l’ha fatta” spiega. Luna continua a piangere sul corpo e dice: “Stava cercando di proteggermi, si è gettato sopra di me quando è stato colpito. Mi ha salvato la vita”. Io e Clarke ci scambiamo uno sguardo, perché è proprio quello che ho fatto io pochi minuti prima. Sentiamo di nuovo degli spari, e vediamo un drone avvicinarsi tra gli alberi. Un attimo prima che entri nella portata di Clarke riesco ad attirarlo nella mia direzione, così che Murphy abbia la possibilità di sparargli. Colpito più volte, il drone inizia ad abbassarsi, e riesco a colpirlo con la spada distruggendolo. Clarke è rimasta immobile con la bocca spalancata per tutto il tempo, se avessimo agito solo un attimo dopo sarebbe stata colpita. Corro verso di lei e le prendo una mano tra le mie dicendo: “Stai bene?”. Lei risponde: “Sì, grazie a te” e Murphy dietro esclama: “Scusate se ci sono anche io!” così lei ringrazia anche lui, ed io faccio lo stesso. Raven, pochi passi più lontana, sta ancora cercando di disattivare i droni. Deve sbrigarsi, presto anche gli altri saranno qui. “Ci sono quasi!” annuncia poi, quando sentiamo avvicinarsi altri droni. Prima che possiamo reagire, li vediamo disattivarsi e cadere a terra. Tutti sospiriamo di sollievo, mentre Clarke esclama: “Ce l’hai fatta, Raven!” e l’altra sorride. Riprendiamo ad avvicinarci alla struttura, Clarke è a pochi centimetri da me per tutto il tragitto. Non riesco a non pensare a quanto io sia stata vicina al perderla. Quando siamo a qualche metro dal laboratorio procediamo con più cautela, mentre Raven controlla che non ci siano altri dispositivi attivi. Dopo qualche minuto ci fa cenno di entrare, così Abby apre le porte e si inoltra nella struttura, e noi la seguiamo.

Clarke’s pov  
Quando siamo tutti nel laboratorio, Raven inizia a guardarsi intorno, sperimentando qualche attrezzatura. “Come hai fatto ad hackerare il sistema dei droni così in fretta?” le chiede Luna, ma prima che possa risponderle, l’altra si porta una mano alla testa e cade a terra, in preda alle convulsioni. Corriamo tutti verso di lei, e notiamo del sangue uscirle dalla bocca. Mia madre si allontana per un attimo, per poi tornare ad iniettarle qualcosa nel braccio. Dopo qualche secondo il corpo di Raven inizia a rilassarsi, anche se è ancora priva di conoscenza. Restiamo attorno a lei in attesa del suo risveglio, Lexa è accanto a me, e mi stringe forte la mano nella sua. Vediamo Raven che tossisce, e mia madre la volta subito su un fianco, mentre l’altra cerca di rialzarsi. “Ehi ehi ehi aspetta, hai avuto un’altra crisi, devi andarci piano” le sussurra mia madre, mentre lei inizia a blaterare cose senza senso. “...qui Becca ha creato il sanguenero, dai suoi studi potremmo ricrearlo” la sentiamo dire poi, prima che si alzi e vada subito verso il sistema centrale. “Raven...” cerco di fermarla, ma lei ha già trovato gli schemi, che sono ora proiettati sullo schermo davanti a noi. Prima che possiamo dire qualcosa, mia madre si avvicina a Raven e con voce ferma le ordina: “Devi andare a riposarti. Hai bisogno di dormire, ora” e lei decide di darle ascolto. “Secondo i miei ragionamenti, quando avete rimosso il chip dal cervello di Raven, delle piccole parti sono rimaste fuse ad esso. Per questo mostra di avere capacità che prima non aveva, una parte della mente di Becca è unita alla sua. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per rimuovere le parti, o la situazione potrebbe peggiorare. Potrebbe anche venirle un ictus” ci spiega mia madre. Lexa si volta verso di me preoccupata, mentre gli altri restano ancora sconvolti dalla notizia. “Cosa possiamo fare?” chiedo, e lei risponde subito: “Voi, niente. Devo trovare nel sistema gli studi di Becca sul chip, ed il modo per rimuoverlo correttamente. Nel frattempo fareste bene a riposarvi anche voi”. Luna e Murphy seguono il suo consiglio, mentre io e Lexa decidiamo di uscire a controllare il circondato. Raggiungiamo gli alberi tra cui ci eravamo rifugiati prima, quando Lexa si avvicina a me prendendomi le mani tra le sue. “Abby riuscirà a rimuovere le parti del chip dal cervello di Raven, Clarke. Devi tranquillizzarti. Prima stavi per essere colpita, se solo Murphy ed io non fossimo intervenuti in tempo ora non saresti qui. Cerca di pensare un po’ a te” dice. “Ci provo, ma lei è la mia migliore amica Lex. Non riesco a vederla in queste condizioni e non poter fare nulla” le confesso, quando lei mi avvicina di più a sé stringendomi tra le sue braccia. È incredibile, ma anche solo un suo abbraccio riesce a tranquillizzarmi. Resto con il viso tra i suoi capelli, quando alzo lo sguardo e noto delle bacche raccolte su alcune foglie, a qualche passo di distanza tra di noi. “Lexa, guarda” le dico indicandole i frutti. “C’è qualcuno” esclama lei. Ci mettiamo alla ricerca di tracce, e più avanti troviamo altre bacche, e delle impronte di scarpe. “Sono piccole, è una bambina” noto, osservandole meglio. “O un bambino, in ogni caso dobbiamo trovarlo, presto” aggiunge Lexa. Continuiamo le ricerche per ore, ma senza risultati. Quando vediamo che il sole inizia a calare, decidiamo di tornare al laboratorio e parlarne con gli altri. Troviamo mia madre accanto a Luna, che si voltano verso di noi vedendoci rientrare. “Forse ho trovato una soluzione per Raven, ma è molto dolorosa. La cosa peggiore è che è l’unica che abbiamo. Dovremmo arrestare il suo cuore per quindici minuti, il tempo esatto per bloccare gli impulsi elettrici nel suo cervello. Per farlo deve entrare nella cisterna di ghiaccio del laboratorio, così che non intervenga la morte celebrale. A complicare le cose c’è il fatto che Raven abbia un soffio al cuore sin dall’infanzia. Per questo al suo risveglio dovremmo intervenire con il defibrillatore, per prevenire l’arresto cardiaco” ci spiega. Dopo aver ascoltato con attenzione mi volto verso Lexa che mi guarda, con gli occhi sgranati. “Quante possibilità ci sono che funzioni?” domando. “La stessa percentuale che il piano fallisca e Raven non si risvegli” risponde mia madre. “Dobbiamo dirglielo, deve essere sua la scelta” affermo poi, e lei annuisce. Lexa torna a tenermi la mano per cercare di tranquillizzarmi, mentre mia madre si alza e sta andando a svegliare Raven, ma viene interrotta dalla voce di Bellamy proveniente dalla radio: “Qui Bellamy da Arkadia, mi ricevete?”. Subito prendo il dispositivo in mano rispondendo: “Bellamy, sono Clarke. Ti sentiamo”. “Clarke, è arrivata la pioggia nera. Il contatto ustiona, uccide. Credo che il livello di radiazioni abbia continuato ad alzarsi” spiega lui. “Dobbiamo sbrigarci” esclama mia madre, e corre verso la stanza di Raven. Lexa si avvicina alla radio ed inizia a parlare: “Bellamy, devi ascoltarmi. Trova Indra, dille di dare l’ordine ai clan di iniziare ad organizzarsi. Deve dire loro che domani al tramonto, tutti dovranno essere al riparo nei rispettivi bunker. Tu e la tua gente starete in quello di Polis. Fate in modo che non ci siano incomprensioni o disordini”. “Ricevuto” conclude Bellamy, mentre vediamo mia madre che torna nella stanza, seguita da Raven e Murphy. “Glielo hai detto?” chiedo a mia madre, ma è Raven a rispondere: “Sì, e lo farò. Bisogna essere pronti a morire per vivere davvero”. Tutti la guardiamo sorpresi, mentre Luna cerca di rassicurarla: “Staremo tutti al tuo fianco, ce la farai”. L’altra accenna un sorriso, e va verso mia madre che sta preparando la cisterna e gli altri strumenti. Dopo qualche minuto tutto è pronto, Murphy e Luna aiutano Raven ad entrare nella vasca di ghiaccio, mentre mia madre le sistema gli elettrodi. Dopo qualche momento, Raven perde conoscenza, e non sono più rilevati battiti. “Mamma, adesso che facciamo?” domando, sempre più in agitazione. “Dobbiamo aspettare. Il timer si fermerà dopo quindici minuti, e l’impulso elettrico dovrebbe far ripartire il cuore di Raven” risponde lei. Sento le gambe pesanti, così mi appoggio sulle ginocchia. Accanto a me Lexa fa lo stesso, e continua a stringermi a sé. 

Lexa’s pov  
Mancano dieci secondi, poi Raven si sveglierà. Deve andare così, Clarke non sopporterebbe di perdere un’altra persona a cui tiene. Non voglio vederla soffrire, non ci riesco. Continuo a stringerla a me, ma lei è rigida ed ha il cuore a mille. Quando il timer suona, e la scarica elettrica colpisce Raven lei si sveglia, ed immediatamente Murphy, Luna ed Abby la aiutano ad uscire dalla cisterna. I battiti di Raven sono accelerati ed irregolari. Clarke si alza e corre subito a posizionare il defibrillatore. Accade tutto in un attimo: l’impulso elettrico colpisce Raven, che perde conoscenza. Io corro a sostenere Clarke. Dopo qualche momento infinito, Raven torna cosciente, ed i battiti regolari. “Ce l’ha fatta” esclama Clarke sospirando di sollievo e abbracciandomi. “È forte, ero sicura che ce l’avrebbe fatta” le dico, stringendola contro il mio petto. Nel frattempo Murphy e Luna accompagnano Raven nella sua stanza, ed Abby resta a guardarci, sorridente. All’improvviso Clarke si stacca dall’abbraccio rivolgendosi alla madre: “Mamma, prima io e Lexa abbiamo trovato tracce di una bambina, o di un bambino, tra gli alberi qui vicino. Dobbiamo salvarlo”. “Clarke, il livello di radiazioni è troppo elevato. Saresti troppo a rischio, più passa il tempo, più la stessa aria diventa tossica” risponde lei. Clarke si volta a guardarmi ed io vorrei aiutarla, ma non permetterei mai che si metta in pericolo. “Posso andare io Clarke, il sanguenero rende immuni alle radiazioni” provo ad offrirmi, ma lei mi interrompe subito dicendo: “No, tu non vai da nessuna parte senza di me. Andremo insieme”. Capisco immediatamente cosa le passa per la testa quando le si illumina lo sguardo. “Mamma, il sanguenero. Hai trovato un modo per ricrearlo?” chiede ad Abby, confermando le mie ipotesi. “Sì, prima con Luna abbiamo scoperto che con il trapianto di midollo osseo di un sanguenero, ci sono molte possibilità che lo si diventi. Ma sono solo possibilità, e non ti permetterò di mettere al rischio la tua vita!” le risponde Abby. “Mamma, è una mia scelta. Non impedirò a qualcuno di essere salvato!” ribatte Clarke. “Clarke” la chiamo, e lei si volta verso di me. “Non posso perderti, ti prego. Non puoi mettere in rischio la tua vita, ti prego. Abbiamo bisogno di te. Io ho bisogno di te”. La sto pregando, e spero riesca ad ascoltarmi. Non posso vivere senza di lei, non senza morire anche io. “E la bambina, Lexa? Non possiamo lasciarla a morire! So che la pensi come me e credimi, non mi perderai. Ce la farò, il trattamento è semplice. Ti prego, fidati di me” mi risponde lei, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Mi fido di te Clarke, ma non posso perderti. Non capisci che non potrei vivere senza di te al mio fianco?” le confesso, quasi gridando. Sento le lacrime farsi strada anche nei miei occhi quando lei continua a fissarmi, pregandomi con lo sguardo. Mi volto verso Abby, che mi guarda con aria rassegnata e disperata. “Fa che funzioni, ti prego” le dico, mentre lei scuote la testa. Clarke si avvicina a lei e la abbraccia, sussurrandole qualcosa all’orecchio. Le guance di Abby iniziano a rigarsi di lacrime, quando però acconsente. “Prendi il mio midollo, fai tutto ciò che è necessario” le dico, quando Clarke mi interrompe: “No Lexa, non sei costretta. Luna potrebbe...” ma la interrompo a mia volta dicendo: “No Clarke. Se dobbiamo farlo lo faremo insieme. Ci eravamo promesse che avremmo affrontato qualunque cosa, insieme. Questa è l’ennesima prova, ed io farei qualsiasi cosa per te”. Per qualche momento restiamo a guardarci negli occhi, ed il suo sguardo mi dà più sicurezza. Ce la faremo, insieme. Dopotutto abbiamo superato cose peggiori. Seguiamo Abby, che ci fa sedere. Prende un laccio emostatico e lo lega attorno al braccio di Clarke, mentre estrae la siringa per il mio prelievo. Continuo a fissare Clarke, che mi stringe le mani tra le sue. Senza che me ne renda conto, Abby ha già estratto la siringa, che contiene il siero nero. Esita prima di avvicinarsi a Clarke, ed io stessa torno a guardare i suoi occhi azzurri, che ora sono lucidi quanto i miei. “Fidati di me” mi sussurra, ed io annuisco, mantenendo il contatto visivo. “Andrà tutto bene, sono qui con te. Non permetterò che ti accada nulla” la rassicuro, ed entrambe prendiamo un lungo respiro. Quando Abby inizia ad inserire l’ago nel braccio di Clarke, sento il cuore fermarsi. Vedo il nero farsi strada per il suo braccio, ed inizio ad essere terrorizzata. Dopo aver finito il siero Abby estrae l’ago, e Clarke viene subito a sedersi più vicina a me. Stendo un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, e lei appoggia la testa nell’incavo del mio collo. “Non resta che aspettare qualche ora per vedere come reagisce” dice Abby, con la voce strozzata. “Andrà tutto bene” rispondiamo io e Clarke, nello stesso momento. “Vi lascio un po’ da sole” sussurra Abby, poi lascia un bacio sulla fronte della figlia e ci lascia sole nella stanza. “Come ti senti?” domando. “Sto bene Lex. Sento che se rimarrai tu accanto a me andrà tutto bene” mi risponde Clarke. “Io ci sarò, non vado da nessuna parte. Sarò sempre con te” la rassicuro. Ci avviciniamo e ci baciamo, e sento una lacrima rigare la mia guancia. Lei se ne accorge e si allontana leggermente, e riesco a notare che anche la sua guancia destra è bagnata. Entrambe sorridiamo, e la tensione scende un po’. Poi Clarke torna ad appoggiare la testa sulla mia spalla, ed io mi appoggio a lei. Restiamo così, con i minuti che passano, e sento le palpebre farsi pesanti. Senza rendermene conto mi addormento, e il ritmo del battito del suo cuore, mi dà la certezza che anche lei sta dormendo.

Clarke’s pov  
“Clarke, Lexa, è ora di controllare. State bene entrambe?” sento la voce di mia madre ed apro gli occhi. L’ultima cosa che ricordo è di essermi addormentata ascoltando il ritmo dei respiri di Lexa. “Sto bene, mamma” le rispondo, mentre Lexa dice: “Io sto bene, dobbiamo controllare Clarke”. Mia madre si allontana, per tornare qualche secondo dopo con un bisturi tra le dita. Lo avvicina alla mia mano, ma poi si interrompe dicendo: “Non ce la faccio” e allora Lexa interviene dicendo: “Ci penso io”. Prende l’attrezzo dalla mano di mia madre e lo avvicina alla mia, continuando a guardarmi in volto. Preme leggermente, ed entrambe sospiriamo profondamente prima di abbassare lo sguardo. Sul palmo della mia mano, si intravede una gocciolina di sangue, nero. Torno subito a guardare Lexa e mia madre, ed entrambe stanno sorridendo. Mia madre si avvicina per abbracciarmi, ed io ricambio l’abbraccio. Quando ci allontaniamo Lexa mi sta guardando con gli occhi lucidi, e sta sorridendo ancora. Sorridendo davvero. È bellissima. Torna a guardare la mia mano, poi si volta di nuovo verso di me e mi aiuta ad alzarmi con lei. “Come ti senti?” mi chiede, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere vedendo che mi reggo benissimo in piedi. “Sto bene” le rispondo sorridendo a mia volta, e lei allunga una mano per prendere la mia, poi mi avvicina a sé per tenermi stretta tra le sue braccia. Dall’incavo del suo collo intravedo mia madre, che ci guarda felice. Le due persone più importanti della mia vita sono qui, non potrei chiedere nient’altro. 

Lexa’s pov  
Tengo Clarke stretta forte a me, ho quasi paura che se la lasciassi possa volare via. Affondo il viso nei suoi capelli, respirandone il profumo inconfondibile, che amo alla follia. Adesso sono sicura che non sarebbe potuta andare diversamente. L’universo ci ha fatte incontrare, ci ha separate, e poi ci ha fatte riunire. Quello che siamo, è scritto nelle stelle. Niente e nessuno può contrastare un destino già scritto dalle origini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	16. Ce la facciamo sempre, insieme

Lexa's pov  
Mentre gli altri sono andati a dormire io e Clarke siamo rimaste nella sala di controllo, a guardare l'inoltrarsi della notte attraverso il monitor di sicurezza. Per qualche ora non abbiamo fatto altro che parlare dell'indomani, preparando diverse strategie per avvicinare il bambino o la bambina, e riuscire a portarlo con noi in salvo nel bunker di Polis prima che sia troppo tardi. La mano di Clarke scivolava lentamente sul mio braccio, la mia tra i suoi capelli. Quando si è fermata stava già dormendo. Ora eccola qui, con la testa sul mio petto ed il respiro regolare e rilassato, continua a farmi innamorare di lei ogni momento che passa. Dopo quello che è successo oggi, dopo il rischio che abbiamo corso insieme non riesco a prendere sonno, e guardare lei che dorme è senza dubbio il mio passatempo preferito. Il fatto che lei si addormenti facilmente in mia presenza, persino appoggiata a me, mi dà la sensazione di essere speciale. È un gesto di fiducia ed affetto dal valore enorme per me, che ho sempre la sensazione che possa volare via. Non ho mai avuto paura, l'ho sempre vista come una debolezza, respingendola in ogni modo possibile. Eppure sono terrorizzata dall'idea di perdere Clarke, non potermi specchiare nei suoi occhi, non poter più sentire il suo profumo, ed anche solo non poter più avere la sensazione della sua mano intrecciata alla mia mentre camminiamo fianco a fianco. È incredibile come si possa amare ogni singolo dettaglio di una persona, come per esempio il modo in cui tiene sempre una mano sotto il viso mentre dorme. Ho imparato ad amare me stessa quando sono con lei. Mi piace sistemarle le ciocche bionde dietro l'orecchio. Amo guardarla nel sonno, ogni sua piccolezza così angelicamente perfetta al naturale. Amo il modo in cui mi guarda, diverso da come guarda gli altri. Leggo sempre il timore che prima o poi io possa allontanarmi di nuovo da lei nei suoi occhi. Ma se lei potesse vedersi come la vedo io, forse riuscirebbe ad apprezzarsi quanto merita, e a capire che qualunque cosa accada, sempre e dovunque, io sono e sarò con lei finché vorrà.  
Smetto di accarezzarle i capelli per non svegliarla ed appoggio la mano accanto alla sua, sfiorandola, e prima che possa spostarla lei l'ha già presa nella sua appoggiando il viso su entrambe, continuando a dormire sorridendo. Inconsciamente, nel sonno ha bisogno del mio contatto. Il pensiero mi fa sorridere, e mi scalda il cuore di felicità. 

Clarke's pov  
Lexa sta rincorrendo una bambina, che sorride e tiene strette delle foglie in mano. Io sono poco dietro di lei. Corriamo tra gli alberi, passando per un torrente, fino a quando la piccola continua ad allontanarsi sempre di più e Lexa si ferma ad un passo da me, che incapace di rallentare le vado addosso facendola cadere. Scoppiamo entrambe a ridere, ed il mio sguardo si perde ad ammirare il suo sorriso, ed il bagliore proveniente dagli occhi. Poi inizio a vedere sfocato, ed il suo volto si allontana sempre di più. Mi sveglio dal sogno aprendo gli occhi, ed incrociando di nuovo lo sguardo verde di poco fa. "Sei già sveglia?" le chiedo con voce appena comprensibile, quando lei risponde: "Non mi sono addormentata". Ci metto qualche momento ad elaborare le sue parole, la mia mente sta ancora dormendo. Quando le chiedo il motivo, lei si limita a dire: "Stavo guardando te". Cerco di mettermi seduta, rendendomi conto di essermi addormentata ancora su di lei, e continuo sorridendo: "Ti sembra un buon motivo per restare sveglia tutta la notte?". "Mi sembra un ottimo motivo" mi corregge lei, accennando un sorriso ed incrociando di nuovo il mio sguardo. Non ha nemmeno le occhiaie, dopo una notte insonne è perfetta come sempre. Veniamo interrotte dagli altri che ci raggiungono nella stanza pronti per partire. Lexa si alza subito, mentre io ancora un po' assonnata fatico di più. Quando sono in piedi chiedo: "State partendo ora?" ed è mia madre che risponde: "Sì, sei ancora sicura di voler restare? Ho controllato, e fuori il livello di radiazioni è sempre più pericoloso". "Si, siamo sicure" le garantisco, e Lexa annuisce confermando. "Beh allora è un ci rivedremo presto" dice mia madre prima di abbracciarmi, ed io le sorrido ripetendo: "Ci rivedremo". Quando lei si allontana è il turno di Raven, che mi getta le braccia al collo e mi sussurra nell'orecchio: "Tornate presto, non mettere né te né Lexa in pericolo. Abbiamo bisogno di voi". Io la rassicuro dicendole di stare tranquilla, e ripetendo anche a lei che ci rivedremo prima possibile. Prima di andare verso l'uscita mia madre si volta verso Lexa facendole un cenno di intesa col capo, alla quale lei risponde uguale. Dopo aver salutato anche Murphy e gli altri, noto Luna che si avvicina a Lexa e le dice: "Fai attenzione, mi fido di te". Lei le risponde dicendo: "Stai tranquilla, lo farò come sempre. Con Clarke ce la faremo molto prima di quanto pensiate". Passato qualche secondo, sono tutti usciti dal laboratorio in direzione del Rover. 

Lexa's pov  
Una volta tornate sole nella stanza Clarke si affretta a mettere qualcosa nello zaino, e poco dopo siamo fuori anche noi. Mentre ci avviciniamo alla foresta dove avevamo trovato le impronte si volta più volte ad incrociare il mio sguardo, e riesco a notare davvero molta determinazione nel suo. "Ce la faremo" la incoraggio, e lei annuisce accennando un sorriso. Passiamo le prime ore a perlustrare la zona, ma senza risultati. La persona che stiamo cercando deve essersi accorta di aver lasciato delle tracce la volta precedente, e sicuramente non ripeterà lo stesso errore. "Clarke, sa che lo stiamo cercando. Chiunque sia, sarà più difficile se non vuole essere trovato" le dico a bassa voce, e lei risponde: "Lo so, ma ce la faremo lo stesso. Dobbiamo farcela". La sua forza di volontà è stata la prima cosa che ho notato di lei, quando è entrata nella mia tenda la prima volta. Continuiamo a camminare, fino a quando Clarke non nota una zona di terra irregolare, e mi fa cenno di avvicinarmi. "È delle dimensioni di un piede, sta cercando di nascondere le tracce ma non è esperta nel farlo" spiega. "Come fai ad essere sicura che sia femmina?" mi sorge spontanea la domanda. "Sembra poco profonda, e di piccole dimensioni" risponde subito lei, ed io annuisco. Quando alzo lo sguardo noto qualcosa di nero muoversi tra dei cespugli più avanti, così glielo riferisco subito: "Clarke, lentamente. Guarda dietro quei cespugli". Lei si volta lentamente ed entrambe ci abbassiamo e cerchiamo di avvicinarci senza essere notate, quando però un cespuglio si muove bruscamente ed una ragazzina mora ne esce fuori correndo. "Aspetta! Vogliamo aiutarti!" cerca di fermarla Clarke, ma invano, così sta per iniziare a correrle dietro quando la blocco. "Clarke, non muoverti. Guarda alla destra del tuo piede" le sussurro, indicandole il filo teso nascosto sotto alcune foglie secche. "Ci ha spinte lei qui, era una trappola" nota subito lei. "È intelligente, ma lo siamo anche noi" affermo, poi con la punta della spada urto lateralmente il filo, facendo scattare a vuoto la trappola. "Seguimi Clarke!" esclamo a bassa voce, e lei mi segue fin dietro degli alberi poco distanti. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio scorgiamo la ragazza avvicinarsi alla trappola fuori uso, che si guarda intorno disorientata. "Non era per noi, sta cercando del cibo" spiega Clarke, ed io annuisco approvando. "Come facciamo a non farla scappare di nuovo?" le chiedo. "Dobbiamo parlarle. Lascia fare a me" risponde lei, sicura. Quando inizia ad uscire allo scoperto le dico sbalordita: "Clarke, ma che diavolo fai?" ma lei è già vicina alla bambina, che non l'ha ancora vista. Decido di seguirla, e sono a pochi passi da lei quando la ragazzina alza lo sguardo vedendoci, ed inizia subito a guardarsi intorno cercando una via d'uscita. "Hey hey ascolta, vogliamo solo parlare. Devi venire al riparo, possiamo aiutarti. Le radiazioni stanno aumentando, non c'è molto tempo e con noi avrai tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno. Fidati, non ti faremo nulla di male" cerca di convincerla Clarke. La ragazza riprende a respirare regolarmente, e per qualche secondo inizio a pensare che siamo riuscite davvero a convincerla. Quando però cerchiamo di avvicinarci di qualche passo lei riprende a correre nella direzione opposta ed io faccio per seguirla, ma Clarke mi ferma. "No, non avrebbe alcun senso e si agiterebbe ancora di più. Dobbiamo fare in modo che si fidi di noi" dice. "Ci vuole tempo perché una bambina spaventata riesca a fidarsi anche solo parzialmente. Come pensi di riuscirci in così poco?" le domando. "Perché resteremo ferme qui, finché non sarà lei ad avvicinarsi. Potrebbe volerci parecchio tempo, faremo dei turni di guardia mentre l'altra riposa. Inizia tu, dato che stanotte non hai dormito" afferma. So benissimo quanto sia impossibile controbatterla in momenti come questo, così accetto che sia lei a fare il primo turno di guardia. Sfodero le spade e le tengo tra le mani lungo i fianchi, e mi sdraio sul terreno umido. Quando appoggio la testa mi rendo conto che, dopotutto, la notte insonne mi ha fatto accumulare parecchio sonno. Guardo Clarke che tira fuori una matita e strappa un foglio da una specie di quaderno che tiene nello zaino, iniziando a disegnare. Prima che possa chiederle cosa stia disegnando sento le palpebre farsi pesanti e mi addormento.  
Mi sveglio rivolta verso il cielo, e dal suo colore capisco di non aver dormito per più di un'ora e mezza. Mi volto verso Clarke e la noto che mi guarda, così mi alzo e vado a sedermi più vicina a lei. Possibile che anche a lei piaccia vedermi dormire? Ho sempre pensato di essere l'unica. "È il tuo turno di riposo" le dico sorridendo, e lei si avvicina per lasciarmi un bacio sulle labbra prima di tornare a sdraiarsi. Sorrido quando la vedo mettere una mano sotto il viso. Capisco dal suo respiro che inizialmente fatica a prendere sonno, però dopo un po' ci riesce e la vedo rilassarsi. Eccomi di nuovo sola con i miei pensieri, a guardarla mentre dorme. Mi ero abituata che si addormentasse sopra di me, ed ora che è qualche passo più lontana ne sento il distacco. La zona è tranquilla, e finora non ho notato tracce della ragazzina. Poi noto il foglio sul quale stava lavorando prima Clarke, e spinta dalla curiosità lo prendo subito in mano per vederlo. Ha ritratto la bambina che abbiamo incontrato prima, ed è incredibile l'enorme quantità di dettagli che sia riuscita a catturare in pochi minuti. Ancora di più lo è la sua capacità di metterli su carta, è bravissima. Vedere il disegno mi riporta alla mente quello che ha fatto di me mentre dormivo qualche tempo fa. Erano anni che non mi addormentavo in compagnia di qualcuno, non ero riuscita più a riporre un briciolo di fiducia negli altri fino a quando non è arrivata lei. Sto ancora studiando il disegno, quando sento una presenza alla mia sinistra e la vedo che viene a sedersi accanto a me, appoggiando la testa sulla mia spalla. Non mi ero accorta che si fosse svegliata. "Ti piace?" mi chiede, rivolgendosi al disegno. "Sì, molto. Ma come hai fatto a ricordarla così bene?" le chiedo. "Beh sai che amo disegnare, diciamo che facendolo sin da bambina ho imparato a memorizzare in fretta i dettagli di quel che ritraggo" spiega, ed io non posso fare a meno di guardarla con ammirazione, perché quando parla di qualcosa che la affascina è ancora più luminosa e bella del solito. "Dovremmo lasciarle del cibo ed allontanarci abbastanza da vedere se è nei dintorni per prenderlo" dice poi. "Sì, è una buona idea. Lascia anche il disegno accanto al cibo, così lo noterà" aggiungo io. "Perché vuoi che lo noti?" mi chiede subito Clarke. "Perché è bellissimo, ed è una bella sensazione vedersi ritratti così. In qualche modo il disegno di te stesso ti porta ad avere più fiducia in chi l'ha fatto" le rispondo, e noto che ha capito il riferimento a quello che aveva fatto di me quando dice: "Ho ancora quello che ho fatto a Polis nel mio quaderno, l'ho portato con me ogni giorno". Io sorrido emozionata al pensiero di come lei abbia custodito con così tanta premura qualcosa che le ricorda di me e mi alzo in piedi. Lei si ferma a lasciare qualche scorta di cibo presa dal laboratorio di Becca accanto al disegno, e poi si alza in piedi intrecciando la mia mano alla sua. Ci allontaniamo quanto basta per fare in modo che la ragazzina si senta al sicuro, e ci fermiamo ad aspettare. Dopo non molto la vediamo avvicinarsi alla nostra postazione di prima, e notiamo quando prende il disegno tra le mani. Resta qualche minuto a guardarlo sorpresa, poi sembra accennare un sorriso quando lo piega e lo mette nella maglia. La vediamo prendere le scorte ed iniziare a mangiare con voglia, doveva essere parecchio che non riusciva a cacciare. 

Clarke's pov  
Ci avviciniamo lentamente alla ragazzina, che sta ancora mangiando. Quando ci sente sussulta ed inizia ad allontanarsi, ma solo per andare a raccogliere il mio disegno e mostrarcelo. "L'ho fatto io, ti piace?" provo a parlarle, sorridendo. Lei annuisce debolmente, mentre Lexa si avvicina abbassandosi all'altezza dei suoi occhi. "È una bella sensazione, vero? Sapere che qualcuno ha utilizzato del tempo per disegnarti. Ti fa sentire speciale, ed in qualche modo inizi a sentirti più legata a quella persona. Non è vero?" le chiede con uno dei sorrisi più dolci e belli che abbia mai visto. L'altra sorride di nuovo. "Ti va di spiegarci come sei sopravvissuta tutto questo tempo qui fuori?" le domando, cercando di essere più cauta possibile. Lei sposta leggermente la manica della maglietta che porta, mostrandoci un piccolo taglio recente, dalla quale esce ancora qualche gocciolina di sangue, nero. Io e Lexa ci voltiamo subito l'una verso l'altra, entrambe sorprese. "Sei una Natblida?" le chiede poi lei. "La pioggia li ha uccisi tutti, ma continuavano a ripetermi che ero al sicuro. Secondo loro il fatto che io sia diversa, che il mio sangue sia diverso, mi rende immune alle radiazioni" ci racconta la bambina, con amarezza nella voce. "Hey, va tutto bene. Non sei l'unica, guarda" le dice Lexa premendo un ramoscello contro il suo polpastrello. Una gocciolina nera spunta fuori. L'altra sbalordita su avvicina subito a lei, prendendole la mano con la sua per accertarsi di quanto le ha appena rivelato. Sembra essere più tranquilla, così intervengo anche io: "E lo sono anche io, anche io sono una Natblida" le spiego, ripetendo quello che ha fatto Lexa. "Il mio nome è Madi" si presenta la ragazzina, ed io le rispondo subito: "Mi chiamo Clarke, e lei è Lexa. È il Comandante dei tredici clan, ne hai sentito parlare?". Lei si rivolge subito a Lexa con un: "Sei davvero tu il Comandante di cui tutti parlano?" e l'altra annuisce, sorridendole di nuovo. Sentiamo alzarsi del vento, e vediamo in lontananza una nebbia scura, con delle sfumature arancioni, che si avvicina tra gli alberi. "Dobbiamo andare, subito. È l'ondata fatale, dobbiamo correre nel laboratorio!" esclama Lexa allarmata, ed io subito le chiedo: "Ed il bunker? Dobbiamo tornare a Polis da tutti gli altri!". "Clarke, non c'è tempo. Non sono sicura nemmeno che riusciremo a raggiungere il laboratorio prima che le radiazioni raggiungano noi. Non possiamo fare altro che rifugiarci lì dentro, è il posto più vicino e ci sono scorte a sufficienza" risponde, ed io non posso fare altro che annuire. "Hey, ascoltami. Ti va di venire con noi, dove sarai al sicuro?" chiedo a Madi cercando di nascondere la tensione. Lei annuisce ancora, così iniziamo a seguire Lexa che sta correndo in direzione del laboratorio. L'ondata continua ad acquistare velocità e ad avvicinarsi sempre di più, quando scorgiamo la struttura ad un centinaio di metri di distanza. Continuiamo a correre, e Lexa ci fa passare davanti per chiudere il gruppo. Arrivata alle porte le apro velocemente permettendo a Madi di entrare, quando mi rendo conto che Lexa è rimasta qualche passo indietro e la nebbia è a pochi metri da lei. "Lexa!" grido correndole incontro e prendendole la mano, per trascinarla più velocemente dentro con me. Riusciamo a chiuderci la porta alle spalle e a sigillare la struttura con il sistema di sicurezza giusto qualche istante prima che salti la corrente e si spengano tutti i monitor. Mi lascio scivolare contro la parete, finendo seduta sul pavimento accanto a lei e Madi. "Non dovevi tornare indietro, se fosse accaduto qualcosa lei sarebbe rimasta da sola" mi rimprovera Lexa, con la voce ancora spezzata dal respiro affannato. "Davvero credevi che ti avrei lasciata indietro?" le domando, sbalordita. "No, ti conosco, e so quanto sei testarda. Ma sarei tornata da te, ce l'avrei fatta comunque" risponde lei. "Forse, ma non mi interessava rischiare la mia vita pur di salvare la tua" aggiungo. "Comunque non te lo avrei permesso" conclude, ed entrambe ci voltiamo ed i nostri sguardi si incontrano, facendoci sorridere. Ci sorprendiamo quando sentiamo Madi unirsi alla nostra risata. Avevamo bisogno di interrompere un po' la tensione, dopo tutto quello che è successo e dopo esserne uscite praticamente illese. "Vuoi andare a riposarti un po'? Posso mostrarti dove puoi dormire" propongo alla ragazzina, che mi ringrazia e si alza in piedi. Io e Lexa facciamo lo stesso, e la conduciamo in una delle stanze vuote. Le lasciamo qualche minuto per indossare qualcosa di pulito, e quando bussiamo alla sua porta è già distesa sul letto. Ci avviciniamo a lei, ed io le auguro dei sogni d'oro, mentre Lexa le rimbocca leggermente le coperte sotto le braccia e le sistema il cuscino. La tenerezza con cui lo fa mi ricorda gli occhi con cui guardava Aden. È una persona speciale, ed i bambini la apprezzano davvero tanto. Vado a sedermi su un divanetto bianco poco distante dal letto, e dopo qualche momento Lexa mi raggiunge. Aspettiamo che i respiri di Madi si regolarizzino, per essere sicure che dorma, prima che lei inizi a parlare dicendo: "Ce l'abbiamo fatta". "Ce la facciamo sempre" la correggo, e lei aggiunge sorridendo: "Insieme". Io sorrido a mia volta e mi sporgo a baciarla. Iniziavo a sentire la mancanza della sensazione di averla così vicina a me. Sentiamo uno strano lamento provenire da Madi che continua a dormire, così ci interrompiamo ed io appoggio la testa sul suo petto, come da abitudine ormai. Lei si appoggia con la guancia sinistra sulla mia. Resto ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore che continua ad accelerare e rallentare, e quando lo sento regolare chiudo gli occhi anche io. Mi addormento immediatamente, abbracciata alla donna che amo più della mia stessa vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	17. Epilogo

6 anni dopo Praimfaya...

Clarke’s pov  
“Forza, Madi! Abbiamo appena iniziato!” grido, mentre Madi continua a parare tutti i miei colpi, senza attaccare. Continuiamo per minuti facendo passi avanti e indietro, il rumore delle spade è l’unica cosa che rompe il silenzio attorno a noi. “E così tu saresti il nuovo comandan...” inizio a dire per incitarla a colpire, quando all’improvviso lei afferra la lama della mia spada, ferendosi al palmo, ma lasciandomi completamente disarmata, e con movimenti rapidissimi mi atterra e si posiziona sopra di me con entrambe le spade strette tra le mani. Stavolta il silenzio viene interrotto da una risata fragorosa. “Andiamo, Clarke! È questo il risultato di sei anni di allenamento? Dov’è finita la leggendaria Wanheda?” Lexa si prende gioco di me, mentre Madi si alza e le si avvicina. Nel rialzarmi noto sguardi di intesa tra le due. “Ah è così allora? Non è giusto che sfruttiate la Fiamma per comunicare, voi due!” dico irritata, mentre loro continuano a ridere. “Allora l’hai riconosciuta la tecnica” nota Lexa, mentre io le rispondo: “Sì, e sarei più contenta se impedissi che Madi si tagliasse una mano tentando di imitarti”. Entrambe scoppiano di nuovo a ridere, mentre io prendo delle fasce ed inizio a medicare il taglio sulla mano di Madi, che corruccia il viso in smorfie di dolore. “Beh io però non mi lamentavo mentre mi fasciavi la mano!” esclama Lexa, prendendosi gioco di Madi stavolta, che le risponde con una linguaccia. “Vediamo se continuerai a ridere quando ti batterai con me!” la sfido, e lei accenna un sorriso soddisfatto mentre sfodera la sua spada, e si prepara a battersi contro di me.

Lexa’s pov  
Mentre Madi va a sedersi a qualche metro di distanza da noi, Clarke si avvicina sempre di più con la spada in mano, chiedendo: “Sei pronta?”. “Non dovresti essere tu a chiederlo” continuo a provocarla, ottenendo la reazione che volevo da lei, che sorride e si lancia verso di me. Devo ammettere che in questi sei anni l’ho resa una vera e propria combattente. È molto veloce, e la sua intelligenza compensa la sua forza, che invece è un po’ carente rispetto alla mia. Continuiamo per minuti a bloccare colpi su colpi, di tanto in tanto ci scambiamo di posto, nel tentare di colpire l’altra. Battermi con lei è diventato davvero divertente, ora che c’è competizione. Mentre continuiamo a sferrare colpi Madi ci guarda con ammirazione, e di tanto in tanto lancia qualche urlo di agitazione e sorpresa. Tento di sorprendere Clarke con una finta, e girando su me stessa punto al suo ginocchio per farla cadere, ma lei è più veloce e mi anticipa, facendomi finire con la schiena a terra. Mentre si accovaccia sopra di me con la spada in mano e l’espressione soddisfatta, noto che la mia è a pochi centimetri dal mio braccio. “Ed ora dov’è il Comandante leggendario? Te lo avevo detto che saresti finita a terra e le avresti prese contro di me” adesso è lei a prendersi gioco di me. Per un attimo troppo lungo ci perdiamo l’una nello sguardo dell’altra. Mi godo qualche ultimo istante persa nell’azzurro dei suoi occhi, prima di approfittare della sua distrazione ed afferrare di nuovo la mia spada, riuscendo a farla cadere a terra e a capovolgere la situazione. “Te l’ho detto, perdi troppo...” cerco di dirle ma mi interrompe dicendo: “Troppo velocemente la concentrazione sì l’ho capito, ma tu ti approfitti della mia debolezza per i tuoi occhi ed ogni volta finisce così” e mettendo il broncio. Un sorriso mi si forma spontaneamente sul viso, così mi sporgo leggermente verso di lei lasciandole un rapido bacio sulle labbra, prima di aiutarla a rialzarsi con me. Quando siamo in piedi Clarke intreccia la sua mano alla mia, ed insieme ci avviciniamo a Madi che nel frattempo è saltata in piedi e ci sta venendo incontro. “Ha di nuovo vinto lei, così continuerà ad atteggiarsi e a prendersi gioco di noi ancora!” si lamenta Madi, facendomi scoppiare in un’altra risata fragorosa. “La prossima volta combatti bendata contro di me” mi dice Clarke sorridendo, ed io le rispondo: “Tanto vincerei comunque”, mentre lei mette di nuovo il broncio. Ha un espressione così tenera che non posso fare a meno di lasciarle un bacio sulla guancia. Quando lo faccio sorride contenta, ben consapevole della mia debolezza per lei. “È possibile che tutti gli allenamenti finiscano con voi due che non riuscite a starvi lontane anche solo più di due centimetri?” si lamenta Madi, mentre io e Clarke alziamo le spalle insieme, con espressioni vaghe. “Ci risiamo, ora siete anche telepatiche” aggiunge poi, quando interviene Clarke dicendo che è già sera ed è ora di rientrare. “In realtà per stasera ho una sorpresa” affermo, e loro iniziano subito a tempestarmi di domande. “Nulla da fare, lo vedrete quando arriveremo. Aspettatemi qui, vado a prendere una tenda nel laboratorio. Ci servirà” dichiaro, per poi allontanarmi in direzione dell’edificio.

Clarke’s pov  
Mentre aspettiamo Lexa, decido di chiedere a Madi qualcosa in più sul suo legame con gli altri comandanti per via della Fiamma: “Come funziona con i comandanti, come riescono ad aiutarti quando sei in difficoltà?”. “Loro sono reali, spesso vedo scene delle loro vite, e da lì riesco a trovare l’aiuto che cerco. Con Lexa è diverso, il suo spirito è nella Fiamma, ma lei è viva al contrario degli altri. Oltre ad avere i suoi ricordi, spesso lei riesce ad aiutarmi anche solo tramite delle sensazioni. Questo non riesco a spiegarlo, ma è come se lei fosse sempre accanto a me per aiutarmi” risponde lei. “Quindi tu hai visto ogni momento della sua vita? Sin dal nostro primo incontro?” le domando ancora, e lei annuisce. “Ho visto anche prima, sin dalla sua Ascensione. Se vuoi saperlo, le hai completamente stravolto la vita. I sorrisi, le espressioni che ha quando è con te sono qualcosa di completamente nuovo per lei. Sin da quando ti ha conosciuta, qualcosa è cambiato in lei. Sei più importante di quanto tu riesca solo ad immaginare. Averti tradita, è il suo rimorso più grande” mi rivela, come se davvero sentisse quel che ha provato Lexa. Sento le lacrime farsi strada negli occhi. Con voce carica di emozioni riesco a chiederle ancora: “I comandanti continuano ancora a dirti che l’amore è una debolezza?”. “Sì. Tutti tranne una” risponde lei ed io non riesco a non sorridere. Madi allarga le braccia chiedendomi di abbracciarla, così la stringo forte a me con gli occhi ancora lucidi. Quando vediamo tornare Lexa ci stacchiamo scambiandoci uno sguardo sorridente, mentre restiamo ad ammirarla mentre si avvicina. Siamo così fortunate ad averla.

Lexa’s pov  
Dopo aver trovato la tenda torno da Clarke e Madi, e le trovo più sorridenti di quando mi ero allontanata qualche minuto prima. “Siete pronte?” dico sorridendo e loro rispondono di sì, quasi iniziando a saltellare per l’emozione. Madi prende la mano di Clarke nella sua, mentre lei fa lo stesso con la mia, e tutte e tre insieme iniziamo ad addentrarci nella foresta.  
Dopo quasi un’ora di camminata, è Clarke a chiedere: “Lexa ma dove stiamo andando? Non siamo mai arrivate fino a qui”. Io vedo gli alberi allargarsi più avanti, così le rispondo facendole segno di seguirmi. Non mi volto fino a quando non sono certa che lei abbia capito dove l’ho appena portata. “Qualche sera fa, mentre ero a caccia, mi sono allontanata più del solito e sono finita qui. È uno dei pochi posti che è rimasto intatto dopo il Praimfaya. Questo è il...” ma Clarke interrompe la mia spiegazione: “È il nostro posto. Il nostro torrente”. Quando sento le sue parole mi volto verso di lei, che nel frattempo mi si tuffa addosso abbracciandomi, con le lacrime agli occhi. Per qualche momento mi godo l’abbraccio, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli, riempiendomi i polmoni del suo profumo. Poi, anche io con gli occhi lucidi, alzo lo sguardo verso Madi che ci guarda sorridente a qualche passo di distanza e le faccio cenno di raggiungerci. Lei corre e si unisce al nostro abbraccio, e restiamo così, strette insieme come una famiglia, mentre i minuti passano col ritmo dell’acqua sulle rocce.

Madi’s pov  
Ho sempre voluto una famiglia che mi abbracciasse per farmi sentire al sicuro. Con Lexa e Clarke, con il loro amore, è tutto così perfetto. Come lo avevo sempre sognato. Alla mia età non so cosa sia l’amore, ma sono sicura che tra loro c’è persino qualcosa in più. A volte sembra quasi che respirino l’una l’aria dell’altra. Non riescono a stare distanti, e l’unica paura che hanno è quella che qualcosa possa dividerle. L’affetto e la dolcezza che hanno nei miei confronti mi fa sentire amata come nessuno aveva mai fatto. Ecco perché, in questi sei anni passati insieme, mi sto godendo ogni singolo momento. Momenti come questo, in cui tutte e tre siamo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime ed emozione, felici di essere insieme, saranno sempre nel mio cuore.

Clarke’s pov  
Nonostante i minuti che passano, ancora non riesco a realizzare dove Lexa mi abbia davvero portata. L’abbraccio almeno nasconde le lacrime che non riesco a trattenere, e che mi fanno sentire così fragile. Ma Lexa mi conosce, ed è per questo che quando si allontana un po’ da noi so bene che ha capito che sto piangendo. Con i pollici mi asciuga delicatamente le lacrime sulle guance, poi mentre io mi specchio nel verde immenso dei suoi occhi, lei dice: “Te lo avevo promesso che un giorno saremmo tornate qui, insieme”. Io continuo a perdermi sempre di più nel suo sguardo mentre annuisco, e noto che anche lei sta piangendo. Quando lei se ne accorge fa uno strano cenno a Madi, che subito annuisce, e capisco cosa hanno in mente solo quando mi ritrovo sospesa in aria, con loro due che mi portano verso il torrente e mi lanciano nell’acqua ignorando le mie minacce e le mie urla. Sott’acqua sento due tonfi accanto a me, e capisco che mi hanno raggiunta. Decido di ripagarle con la stessa moneta, così resto in apnea senza tornare in superficie per un po’, fino a quando le sento gridare il mio nome sempre più preoccupate. Quando ho finito completamente l’ossigeno esco fuori dall’acqua prendendo aria e scoppiando a ridere, mentre Lexa ancora con espressione spaventata mi squadra un attimo e poi inizia a maledirmi in ogni modo possibile, dicendo cose senza senso che sono tutto, tranne che insulti. Involontariamente è comunque dolce e la cosa mi fa ridere ancora di più, e Madi fa lo stesso. Insieme iniziamo a schizzare Lexa, che alla fine si unisce al gioco sorridendo e schizzandoci ancora di più. 

Lexa’s pov  
Ho sentito davvero il sangue gelarsi nelle vene quando Clarke non tornava in superficie, ma poi non sono riuscita a rimanere seria nel vedere lei e Madi così felici. Iniziamo con una gara di schizzi, di tanto in tanto una finisce sott’acqua, e mi rendo conto di non essere mai stata così spensierata come in questi ultimi anni passati insieme a loro due. Ora stiamo vivendo nel sogno di Clarke di tornare qui un giorno, ed essere riuscita a realizzarlo, e a renderla felice, mi riempie il cuore di gioia. È l’unica cosa che conta, che lei sia felice. Che entrambe lo siano. Dopo tutti questi anni, noi tre siamo una famiglia. Quando sento Clarke dire: “Bella addormentata, torni tra noi?” mi accorgo di essermi completamente assorta nei miei pensieri. “Bella addormentata?” domando con espressione interrogativa, e Clarke risponde: “Un’altra favola, come Cappuccetto rosso, lascia stare” ed io scoppio a ridere ripensando a quando, qualche anno fa, me ne aveva parlato a Polis. Torno a giocare tuffandomi vicino a loro, schizzandole tantissimo, così entrambe si tuffano sopra di me facendomi andare sott’acqua. Torno fuori tossendo, perché ho continuato a ridere per tutto il tempo, bevendo anche un po’. Loro ridono sempre di più. Quando smetto di tossire mi lancio subito sopra Clarke che mi si aggrappa al collo trascinandomi sott’acqua con lei di nuovo. Ancora sotto apriamo gli occhi, e spontaneamente ci avviciniamo per baciarci. Veniamo interrotte da Madi che si tuffa sopra di noi, e quando finalmente riusciamo ad uscire dall’acqua siamo tutte senza fiato. Fortunatamente il sole sta tramontando solo ora, così ci stendiamo sulla riva cercando di asciugarci. 

Clarke’s pov  
“Dovremmo montare la tenda” noto, mentre Lexa e Madi sono sdraiate, con gli occhi chiusi. Lexa fa qualche lamento strano e Madi ignora completamente le mie parole così dico: “Ho capito, faccio da sola” ed ecco che Lexa si alza subito per aiutarmi. È così bello che si preoccupi per me e cerchi sempre di aiutarmi, anche per le cose più piccole. Insieme iniziamo a montare la tenda, mentre Madi resta seduta a mangiare qualcosa dalle provviste che abbiamo portato. Ci mettiamo meno del previsto, ed in pochi minuti la tenda è pronta. Quando ci voltiamo verso Madi, notiamo che si è già addormentata. Lexa si gira verso di me sorridendo ed io faccio lo stesso, poi insieme la portiamo dentro la tenda cercando di non svegliarla. Le lascio un bacio sulla fronte, mentre Lexa le accarezza la guancia, ed usciamo lasciandola riposare.

Lexa’s pov  
Ormai è notte, ed io e Clarke ci stendiamo sulla riva, entrambe con le mani incrociate dietro le testa. “Sai stamattina ho controllato, il livello di radiazioni è finalmente stabile. Dovremmo andare a cercare gli altri” dice lei, ed io le rispondo: “Sì, domani inizieremo a cercare il bunker ed un modo per farli uscire da lì”. Dopo la mia risposta Clarke si alza un attimo seduta, solo per avvicinarsi e sdraiarsi con la testa sulla mia spalla un istante dopo. “Sai, è un po’ che ho un’idea in testa e volevo dirtela” sussurra poi. “Vai, dimmi” le rispondo subito. “Quando ero sull’Arca, studiavamo a fondo anche le stelle, ed un concetto in particolare mi aveva affascinato molto sin da subito. Esistono stelle che orbitano insieme attorno allo stesso centro di massa, si nutrono della stessa materia, e brillano solo se anche l’altra brilla. Se una si spegne, anche l’altra si spegne. Sono stelle binarie, destinate a vivere insieme, e a dipendere l’una dall’altra. Pensi che per alcune persone possa essere lo stesso?” dice, lasciandomi senza parole. Dopo qualche secondo di riflessione le chiedo: “Come anime gemelle?” e lei risponde: “Sì, ma anche qualcosa di più. Le anime gemelle sono destinate a trovarsi, e quando lo fanno, è come se vivessero con un’anima sola divisa in due corpi. Ma pensa se esistesse il sistema binario per le persone, come se fosse stato scritto nell’universo che si sarebbero trovate un giorno. Come se queste possano brillare solo insieme, e nutrirsi solo della felicità dell’altra. Credo che le stelle gemelle, siano persone con le anime fatte della stessa polvere di stelle”. Mi sento come se mi avesse letto dentro, e avesse appena espresso a parole le mie emozioni ed i miei sentimenti nei suoi confronti. “Credi che le stelle gemelle esistano?” le domando. “Sì, ci credo. Non ne sono mai stata così sicura” afferma Clarke. “Credo che in fondo io lo sia sempre stata. Penso che sia sempre stata sicura che tu fossi la mia, solo che non sono mai riuscita a trovare le parole giuste” le confesso. “Perché non ce ne sono. Non ci sono parole per descrivere queste emozioni, solo noi sappiamo cosa proviamo davvero. Vorresti lasciarti andare, fidandoti solo di quello che provi per me?” sussurra lei. “Tu lo vorresti?” le chiedo. “Sì, con tutta me stessa” risponde senza esitare. “Allora lo voglio anch’io” sussurro in risposta alle sue parole. Lei si avvicina fino a quando i nostri nasi si sfiorano, e per qualche secondo respiriamo l’una il profumo dell’altra, poi le nostre labbra si toccano, e quello è davvero l’unico modo capace di esprimere i nostri sentimenti. È un bacio lungo, pieno di amore e di passione, che interrompiamo solo per far incrociare i nostri sguardi. 

Clarke’s pov  
Stelle gemelle, sembra così perfetto per noi. Continuo ad ammirare il volto di Lexa, e sembra davvero che sia fatta di polvere di stelle. Torno a viaggiare nei suoi occhi, mi ci perdo dentro, ancora e ancora. Torno in me quando la sento sussurrare: “Il mondo sembra stato fatto solo per essere visto dai tuoi occhi”. Sorrido, e le sposto una ciocca di capelli dal volto, continuando poi ad accarezzarle la guancia. “Rinuncerei a vedere il mondo, pur di poter vedere te” le dico, e noto una piccola lacrima sorgere sulle ciglia del suo occhio sinistro. “Ti amo” dichiara, con espressione seria e gli occhi verdi brillanti. “Ti amo” le rispondo, e sento una lacrima rigare anche la mia guancia. “È molto più di questo, lo sai vero?” mi chiede, ed io le rispondo subito: “Lo so. È molto più di qualunque cosa”. “Sei caduta dal cielo, e sei arrivata proprio accanto a me. Cosa ho fatto per meritarlo?” sussurra poi. “Sono caduta dal cielo proprio per trovarti, cosa ho fatto io per meritare di stare accanto a te?” le sussurro in risposta. “Tu mi dai tutto, anche solo respirando” dichiara Lexa. “Finché potrò respirare il tuo profumo continuerò a farlo” le confesso. Non so come, ma quando le chiedo: “Dillo di nuovo” sono sicura che lei dirà esattamente quello che voglio sentire. Così, quando lei poggia la fronte contro la mia e sorridendo dice: “Sarò sempre con te”, sorrido anch’io. Le anime delle stelle gemelle sono fatte della stessa polvere di stelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti è piaciuto il capitolo? Fammi sapere che ne pensi nei commenti! Se ti piace, magari lascia un voto, grazie in anticipo. Puoi trovarmi su Instagram cercando per “debnamcareyit” e su Wattpad cercando per “alyciaemeraude”.


	18. Questo è un grazie.

Questo è un grazie. Grazie per avermi sostenuta nella mia prima storia, e grazie per tutti i voti, i commenti e l'affetto che mi avete fatto arrivare. Se questa storia è arrivata fino a qui, è merito del vostro continuo sostegno. Non avevo mai pensato di scriverne una prima, ma dopo Lexa, dopo aver realizzato quanto il suo personaggio abbia significato e continui tutt'ora ad essere importante per me, ho semplicemente sentito il bisogno di farlo. Quello che è accaduto nella serie è solo una versione di quello che sarebbe potuto essere, questa storia è la mia. "Cosa sarebbe accaduto se Lexa non fosse morta davvero?" "Quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Clarke nel riabbracciarla e non dover lasciarla andare di nuovo?" "Come avrebbero vissuto il loro amore?" sono tutte domande che continuavano a girarmi per la testa, e questa storia ne è stata la risposta. Spero che abbia emozionato voi quanto ha emozionato me scriverla. Questa storia termina con un nuovo inizio, in cui Lexa e Clarke potranno finalmente vivere il loro amore, affrontando ogni situazione insieme.  
Un sequel? L'idea non è assolutamente esclusa. Più volte ho pensato di scrivere anche di Clexa nelle ultime stagioni, proprio perché la mia storia è un riadattamento dell'originale, come avrete notato dai diversi paralleli con la serie tv. Per questo, una volta uscita la settima e ultima stagione di The 100, magari potrei scrivere una nuova storia in cui Lexa e Clarke affronteranno le nuove realtà, insieme, per arrivare finalmente al "magari un giorno" che ha fatto emozionare tutti noi. Finora non ho voluto svelarvi né il titolo né la copertina di questa storia, ma finalmente ci siamo.  
Tutto questo, è Starmates.


End file.
